When our hearts are fragile
by Waca
Summary: fic AU.Sakura est étudiante en fac de médecine,Naruto et Gaara sont de retour d'un tour du monde.Quant à Sasuke...amatrices de romances,venez lire!SakuSaso,GaaMatsu,TenNeji,NaruHina,InoKimi,TemShika...et on verra Itachi! Nouveau chapitre! Reviews
1. Appels et Regards

**When our hearts are fragile**

**Edit 10/09/10 : Hello à tous! Cette fic n'est pas morte et en plus je l'ai rééditée, elle devrait être toute propre et toute belle (il peut y rester des oublis de point-virgules, parce que document manager s'obstine à me les enlever lorsque je charge le document...grrr!). **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à vous-savez-qui, duh.

**Résumé **: fic AU. Sakura est étudiante en fac de médecine, Naruto travaille chez Ichiraku. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'enfance de Sasuke, mais pourtant celui-ci s'est écarté d'eux aujourd'hui. Histoires de familles et anciennes rancoeurs vont se mêler étroitement pour brouiller les vie de nos rookies. Et quand l'amour vient s'insinuer dans les cœurs, vont-ils pouvoir s'en sortir sans blessures ? SakuraSasori, NejiTenten, GaaraMatsuri, NarutoHinata, InoKimimaro, ShikamaruTemari et peut-être d'autres encore…

* * *

**Prologue : Discussions autour d'une tasse de thé**

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là, elles en étaient sûres, lorsqu'Ino avait invité ses trois amies Sakura, Hinata et Tenten chez elle, dans la jardinerie Yamanaka, pour prendre le thé. Elles avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, ravies de se revoir malgré les différents chemins qu'elles empruntaient aujourd'hui; Ino tenait la boutique familiale, Sakura était étudiante en fac de médecine, Hinata à l'Académie des beaux-arts et Tenten travaillait dans une forge très prisée de Konoha.

- Comment va Naruto, gros front ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité !

- C'est normal, il n'est pas là, Ino-truie !

- Il est vraiment parti vadrouiller avec Sasuke ? demanda Tenten, surprise.

Sakura secoua la tête, un peu attristée à la pensée du Uchiwa.

- Non, il est allé faire le tour du monde avec Gaara, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils sont partis.

- C'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Shikamaru m'avait dit que Temari-san pestait à propos de son petit frère, car elle et Kankuro doivent maintenant diriger le théâtre Shukaku tous seuls ! s'écria Ino.

Sakura prit une gorgée de son thé à la menthe.

- Shikamaru est toujours avec Temari ? s'enquit Tenten avec un peu de raideur, car elle n'avait jamais aimé la grande sœur de Gaara.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, gros front, Naruto et Gaara n'ont pas un rond ! Comment ont-ils fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils se sont débrouillés. Kiba leur avait trouvé deux motos à des prix intéressants, et ils ont aidé à charger le bateau. Ils vont revenir avec de sacrées belles photos !

- J-je suis sûre que Naruto-kun fait un grand aventurier, glissa Hinata d'une petite voix.

- tss, Hinata ! Tu es toujours à fond sur lui, à ce que je vois ! la taquina Ino.

Tenten pouffa doucement.

- Connaissant Gaara, dit-elle, je crois plutôt que Naruto va finir au fond d'un canyon ! Je ne connais personne d'aussi casse-pieds qu'un Naruto en cavale !

- Et Lee alors ? protesta Sakura

- Oh, Lee ! Il était question qu'il parte avec eux, non ? Mais lorsque Sasuke nous a tous plaqués, je croyais le voyage annulé, car Lee est parti avec Gai-sensei faire de la haute compétition.

Il y eut un petit silence, car les quatre amies songeaient au tournant que prenaient leurs vies depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le lycée, voilà deçà trois ans pour les trois plus jeunes, et quatre pour Tenten. Depuis, elles se voyaient rarement, car si Sakura et Ino habitaient dans le même quartier, Hinata, elle, habitait du côté du lac, dans les quartiers riches à l'autre bout de la ville, et Tenten errait un peu partout, changeant souvent de domicile au gré des fluctuations de prix des appartements, cependant son lieu de travail n'était pas très éloigné de la Grande Ecole où étudiait Neji, ce qui lui permettait de voir Hinata de temps à autres.

- Au fait, Hinata, as-tu des nouvelles de Kiba et Shino ?

- ano…j-je crois que Kiba-kun organise des randonnées…m-mais j'ai perdu la trace de Shino, j-je pense qu'il voulait faire fac de bio et se spécialiser dans les insectes.

- Iiik ! fit Ino, puis, sautant du coq à l'âne, elle soupira les filles, c'est terrible. Je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes toutes célibataires !

- Toi, célibataire ? s'écria Tenten, incrédule. Impossible ! Si même moi ai réussi à me trouver un petit ami, tu ne peux pas être restée…

- Bien sûr que non ! la coupa Ino, vexée. Mais j'en ai marre de tous ces nazes ! Je veux le grand amour, moi !

Tenten éclata de rire.

- Tu auras du mal à le trouver ! Moi je n'y crois plus. J'ai essayé de bâtir de nouvelles relations mais Neji entrave tout. C'est le seul que j'aime vraiment, et c'est le seul que je ne pourrai jamais avoir !

- a-ano, Tenten-chan…Neji-nii-san t'aime beaucoup…

- évidemment ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, fit Tenten, amère, et c'est justement ça le problème ! Neji voit en moi sa meilleure amie, il ne peut pas penser autrement. Je me déteste parfois de continuer à espérer !

- N'abandonne pas, Ten ! Et si tu avais raison ? Et si Neji est vraiment celui qu'il te faut ? Ce serait dommage d'avoir laissé tomber si vite ! N'oublie pas que Neji a fait deux ans de prépa, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose, dit Sakura, compréhensive.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, il n'avait pas le temps ! Mais il avait assez de temps pour aller traîner dans un bar et de se prendre une balle perdue ! grinça Tenten, tendue tout à coup et les larmes aux yeux.

- Tenten-chan ! s'écria Hinata, la voix tremblante, coupant court la jeune fille dans sa détresse, Tenten-chan, j-je t'en prie n-ne p-parle de ça…

Tenten s'essuya les yeux, et Sakura lui tendit un mouchoir avec un petit sourire de compassion. Pour elle aussi, cette période avait été pénible. Elle était alors en stage à l'hôpital de Oto, dans le centre-ville, lorsque Neji avait été pris au milieu d'une fusillade alors qu'il retrouvait, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, ses amis Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji. Ceux-ci avaient eu des blessures superficielles, mais Chouji et Neji avaient bien failli mourir. Cela avait été un choc de voir Neji aux urgences, et de devoir réconforter une Hinata bouleversée et une Tenten hystérique, ainsi que de calmer un Naruto en furie. Elle avait encore en tête le sourire méprisant de Sasuke lorsque Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, lui avait fait part de la nouvelle. Avec tact, Gaara avait détendu l'atmosphère pour éviter la bataille inévitable qui aurait eu lieu si Naruto avait proprement analysé la signification de ce sourire. Les yeux verts de Sakura s'assombrirent.

- Sasuke…il a tellement changé…

- Que fait-il en ce moment ? fit Ino, pressée de changer de sujet.

Tenten se moucha et se concentra sur son thé. Hinata avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler. Sakura soupira.

- Sasuke…je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, et je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Je sais qu'il a travaillé avec Orochimaru…

- ce savant fou ! coupa Ino avec horreur

- oui. Mais maintenant…je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Je crois qu'il voudrait reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais il y a Itachi, son grand frère, qui le gêne. Alors il se balade avec des richards comme Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin…

- Mais je croyais Itachi dans l'Akatsuki ? objecta Ino, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, c'est le cas, mais c'est l'aîné donc lui l'héritier. Oh, cette … de Karin !

- Cette quoi ? Ne marmonne pas dans ta barbe, gros front !

- C'est rien, Ino-truie ! Je déteste simplement la façon dont elle se pavane avec lui ! Et Sasuke-kun ceci, et Sasuke-kun cela…aaahh, j'ai envie de vomir !

- Est-ce que notre petite Sakura aimerait encore le super chaud Uchiwa ? se moqua Ino.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de fricoter avec des mecs, moi. J'étudie, et puis en plus je cherche un petit boulot, j'ai besoin d'argent. Dommage que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi, Ino.

- Je suis désolée…murmura Ino en baissant les yeux.

Ça avait été une grosse déception pour elle aussi lorsque ses parents avaient refusé d'engager Sakura. A leur surprise, Hinata sourit et, amenant son sac à elle, en tira une feuille.

- T-tiens, Sakura-chan. Peut-être que cette annonce t'intéresserait ?

Sakura déplia la feuille et la lu rapidement, Ino derrière son épaule

_On recherche un modèle féminin d'âge majeur_

_Emploi très souple, peu d'heures de pose, anonymat garanti_

_S'adresser à Akasuna no Sasori_

_21 Avenue Shukaku, Suna_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hinata ? s'écrièrent les trois filles simultanément (Tenten avait elle aussi jeté un coup d'œil de derrière l'épaule de Sakura)

Hinata rougit.

- euh…en fait, j-j'avais pensé à Ino l-lorsque j'ai ramassé ce papier à l'Académie…m-mais puisque S-sakura-chan a besoin d'argent…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Ino.

- ça ne craint pas ? ajouta Sakura.

- A-Akasuna n-no Sasori est un artiste sorti de l'Académie l'an dernier, i-il a son atelier dans Suna et vit en collocation avec un autre artiste, D-Deidara. J'ai pris cette annonce parce qu'ils font partie d-des artistes avec qui il n'y a pas de problèmes…Leurs œuvres sont très connues dans notre milieu.

- Mais il s'agit de faire quoi ? Poser ? Il peint ?

- _H-hai_…c'était juste une idée comme ça…si tu ne veux pas…

- Mais si ! C'est une très bonne idée, Hinata ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Sakura en sautant au cou de son amie qui devint rouge pivoine.

Ino soupira, jeta un regard sur sa véranda que les fleurs bariolaient de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Eh, Ino-chan, reprit Tenten d'un ton un peu agressif, comment sais-tu si ton mec est le grand amour ou non ?

- C'est simple : s'il n'aime pas les fleurs, c'est que c'est pas le bon, fit Ino d'un ton sérieux.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire. Oh, c'était facile de rire lorsque l'avenir était encore à construire!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Appels et Regards**

En ce matin d'hiver, Sakura se réveilla tard et fatiguée; elle était allée la veille en boîte avec Ino et le regrettait, car elle avait mal dormi, ayant rêvé d'un Sasuke aux allures de psychopathe. Il était dix heures passées; heureusement qu'on était samedi ! Se levant, Sakura chassa ses dernières bribes de sommeil et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau, puis descendit dans la cuisine déjeuner. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur l'annonce de Hinata, qu'elle avait affichée sur le frigo.

- Je ferais bien de régler ça tout de suite_, _songea t-elle.

Avec un soupir, elle quitta à regrets son tabouret pour aller chercher l'annuaire. Elle feuilleta à travers les pages fines et jaunes, jusqu'à trouver le quartier de Suna, puis la lettre A.

_Akasuna no Chiyo : 7 Avenue du Kazekage, Suna, tel…_

_Akasuna no Sasori : 21 Avenue Shukaku, Suna, tel..._

Parfait. Décrochant rapidement son téléphone, elle composa d'un mouvement fluide des doigts le numéro. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois dans le combiné avant qu'avec un déclic, la sonnerie s'arrête pour laisser la place à une voix mâle.

- _Atelier du Sable Rouge, hello !_

Sakura hésita, un peu intimidée;

- Allo…euh, puis-je parler à Akasuna no Sasori s'il vous plait ?

- _Bien sûr, hmm ! DAAAAAAAAANNAAAAA ! _hurla son interlocuteur.

Sakura écarta précipitamment le combiné de son oreille, lâchant un juron. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude, avec Ino !

- _Il arrive, ne quitte pas minette, hmm !_

Quoi ?Comment l'avait-il appelée ? _Minette ? _Sakura était prête à passer un savon à l'artiste lorsqu'une voix douce se glissa hors du téléphone pour caresser ses tympans;

- _Moshi-moshi (Allo) ? Sasori à l'appareil._

Elle resta un moment sans voix, frappée par le contraste, et la voix répéta, légèrement impatiente;

- _Moshi-moshi ?_

- Ah oh ne quittez pas ! J-j'ai lu votre annonce et…si vous avez besoin d'un modèle…enfin je veux dire…

Elle s'empêtrait dans ses mots, ses joues commençaient à brûler de honte. La voix de Sasori la coupa, amusée;

- _Haï, je vois. Tu n'as jamais été modèle auparavant ?_

_- _Non, je…est-ce que ça ira quand même ?

- _Si tu commençais par te présenter ? _reprit Sasori, un brin moqueur.

- Je…je suis Haruno Sakura, étudiante…je…je suis normale, un peu plate et j'ai les yeux verts et les cheveux roses. V-voilà…

Oui, voila : elle bégayait comme Hinata maintenant.

- _Ah…Haruno Sakura…_répondit pensivement Sasori. _Très bien, on va essayer. Quand es-tu libre?_

_- _Euh…que me proposez-vous ?

- _Cette après-midi à deux heures ça te va ?_

_- _Cette après-midi ? Ah, oui, oui ça marche !

- _Parfait. A bientôt alors._

_- _A bientôt !

_Clic. Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuut._ Clac_, _Sakura raccrocha sans en croire ses oreilles. Sasori avait accepté de la rencontrer ! Oh là là, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour cette après-midi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir à l'entrée et avala nerveusement elle avait une tête horrible ce matin, vraiment. Jamais Sasori ne l'engagerait !

* * *

Tic, tic, tic. Tenten composait rapidement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des années. Elle était allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, feuilletant le programme de cinéma. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les passants dans la rue pavée, en contrebas, et c'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Elle avait travaillé tôt ce matin, avait terminé sa journée à dix heures, s'était douchée et changée. Ses longs cheveux marron, habituellement enroulés en deux macarons, cascadaient, encore humides, ondulant sur ses épaules. Elle nota le même passant que tous les jours, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui déambulait lentement sous les platanes, le nez dans son bouquin. Elle se demandait s'il allait se prendre un arbre lorsqu'une voix profonde et masculine la tira de ses pensées.

- _Allo ?_

_- _Neji ?

Elle savait déjà que c'était lui. Elle connaissait chaque variation de sa voix, chaque nuance et chaque couleur, que ce fut en vrai ou au téléphone.

- _Tenten ?_

_- _Salut, ça va ? Tu fais quoi ?

- _Je révisais. J'ai des partiels la semaine prochaine._

_- _Oh.

Sa joie mourut brusquement. C'était déjà difficile de traîner Neji au cinéma, mais si en plus il avait des examens, cela signifiait noir sur blanc qu'elle devait abandonner cet espoir.

- _Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me déranges ?_

Elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Elle détestait, non, elle _haïssait_ lorsque Neji lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps. Sans répondre, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Le téléphone sonna quelques instants plus tard, et elle décrocha à contrecœur, incapable de résister.

- Allo ?

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_- _Qui est à l'appareil ?

- _Tenten, tu sais bien que c'est moi._

_- _Qui ça toi ?

- _Tenten, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- _ça va très bien.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai, je sens bien que tu as du chagrin._

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis déprimée.

- _Je vois ça. Dis-moi._

_- _Bof…des histoires de fille…dis, tu ne veux pas aller voir _Princesse Fu'un_ avec moi ?

- _Attends, tu me parle d'un film là ?_

_- _Bravo mon cher Watson. Brillante déduction.

- _Tenten, je ne sais pas si tu réalises que j'ai mes examens de fin de semestre la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de…_

_- _TU N'AS JAMAIS LE TEMPS POUR MOI DE TOUTE FACON ! coupa Tenten en hurlant, la voix déformée par la colère.

- _Tenten !_

_- _ça suffit, je te déteste ! Je te déteste, Hyuuga !

Elle raccrocha avec fureur.

_Je te déteste, Hyuuga. _Si seulement cela avait été vrai…

Elle baissa les yeux vers le téléphone, et, d'un geste habitué, le décrocha pour le faire sonner occupé.

* * *

Se rendre à Suna n'était pas une mince à faire, constata Sakura. Elle devait prendre deux bus dont l'un ne passait que toutes les demi-heures. En fait, le trajet serait direct depuis sa fac, il fallait donc qu'elle s'arrange pour placer ses heures de pose juste après ses cours. Elle se demandait pourquoi Sasori avait choisi d'habiter à Suna, s'il était aussi connu que le disait Hinata; Suna était un quartier de béton, régulièrement battu par le vent du désert qui soulevait des quantités de poussières et amenait parfois des tempêtes de sable. Les gens qui vivaient là n'étaient pas des plus riches, ni des plus recommandables, mais c'était sûr que comparé à la banlieue de Kiri, cela pouvait sembler le paradis.

Le bus s'engagea sur l'Avenue Shukaku et passa devant le petit théâtre des Sabaku, ce qui la fit sourire et penser à Naruto et Gaara. Elle tenta de repérer les numéros des immeubles ronds mais cela s'avérait tâche impossible : comme tout à Suna, les numéros étaient effacés par le vent, la vieillesse et le sable. Elle descendit donc à l'arrêt suivant et demanda son chemin à un policier, qui fixa son œil unique sur elle d'un air sinistre mais lui indiqua un bâtiment plus reculé que les autres, protégé du regard des passants par des arbres décharnés. Sakura s'y rendit, grimpa les marches rapidement et fut accueillie par un écriteau sur la porte :

_Atelier du Sable Rouge_

_Akasuna no Sasori ~ Deidara_

_Entrée côté jardin_

Cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire le tour. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Sakura aperçut un petit sentier de galets polis qui serpentait le long de la maison, et elle le suivit. Elle se retrouva alors face à l'entrée d'une serre gardée par une imposante marionnette qui tenait dans ses mains articulées cette pancarte:

_Atelier du Sable Rouge_

_Bienvenue_

Un peu impressionnée malgré tout, Sakura entra dans la serre. Elle fut éblouie d'y trouver tant de plantes rares et qui plus est médicinales ! Elle était émerveillée qu'on puisse faire pousser à Suna de tels trésors, et se penchait vers une petite fleur pourpre lorsqu'une voix exaspérée la fit sursauter.

- Mais non _Danna_, hmm ! Tu as tout faux, comme d'habitude ! Quand comprendras-tu que l'art _ne peut pas_ être éternel ?

- Deidara, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller voir là-bas si j'y suis, fut la réponse, grondée sur un ton impatient.

- Ano sa _Danna_, hmm ! Tu vas voir ! répliqua l'autre avec fierté.

Aussitôt après, Sakura vit débouler une créature blonde qui lui fit d'abord penser à Ino, mais en plus extravagant encore. L'autre s'arrêta net en l'apercevant –et aussi parce qu'elle était en plein dans le passage- et sa bouche boudeuse s'étira en un large sourire;

- Hmm ! Haruno Sakura je présume ? Deidara, artiste sculpteur et potier !

Il lui tendit une main dont la paume était tatouée d'une bouche qui tirait la langue. Elle le fixa, éberluée. Deidara avait des yeux bleus pétillants, peut-être même plus pétillants encore que ceux de Naruto, de longs cheveux blonds ramenés en une haute queue de cheval, avec une mèche qui lui tombait dans la figure tout comme Ino. Il s'était enveloppé d'un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges que Sakura était certaine d'avoir déjà vu auparavant et tenait un chapeau traditionnel conique en paille à la main; une tenue effectivement assez appropriée au vent desséchant de Suna, et aux imprévisibles tempêtes de sable, mais qui aurait pu l'efféminer terriblement. Cela avait d'ailleurs été la première pensée de Sakura, mais, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face, ses manières vives et sportives ainsi que les traits masculins de son visage et sa voix grave ôtaient tout doute quant à son identité.

Elle lui serra la main;

- _Haï_, je suis Haruno Sakura. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Deidara.

Son sourire s'élargit;

- Je sors acheter quelques petits trucs, histoire de faire tourner en bourrique Sasori no danna, hmm ! Continue tout droit et tu tomberas sur l'atelier. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher parce que _danna_ déteste attendre ou faire attendre les gens. Bonne chance minette, hmm !

Il fila vers la sortie avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier et, emportée par sa nervosité, entra vivement.

- Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? appela t-elle.

Elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle et, se retournant, tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'une taille moyenne, qui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté droit, la fixait d'un regard brun rosé, esquissant un sourire paisible. Ses cheveux d'un pourpre chaud tombaient en mèches langoureuses sur ses tempes et son front, se dressaient en épis soyeux sur sa tête, et elle l'envia pendant un instant.

Mais sérieusement, comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté de lui sans le voir ?

Il lui tendit la main et dit d'une voix un brin moqueuse;

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan. Je suis Sasori.

- _Haï…_bonjour…euh, pardon, je …balbutia t-elle, lui serrant brièvement la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, viens, trancha t-il en tournant les talons.

Sakura sourit timidement et le suivit dans l'atelier, lui lançant un regard empli de curiosité. Sasori était vêtu à l'ancienne : une tunique qui tombait jusqu'à ses cuisses, et dont le long col recouvrait ses coudes. Ce qui la frappait, c'était la délicatesse de sa silhouette, la fragilité de son aspect. Ignorant l'étrange sentiment qui s'infiltrait dans son cœur, elle détacha ses yeux de l'artiste et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle remarqua, pendu à un crochet, le même manteau noir à nuages rouges que celui de Deidara. Elle frémit en apercevant des armes accrochées au mur. En les examinant de plus près, elle reconnut la marque de fabrication de la forge où travaillait Tenten. Rendue plus nerveuse encore par le silence qui les enveloppaient, elle se retourna brusquement, pour se noyer dans le regard mi-ennuyé, mi-songeur de Akasuna no Sasori, qui se tenait debout à côté d'une statue inachevée, une main aux ongles vernis avec soin caressant doucement le bois lisse et sombre.

- Vous faites des sculptures sur bois ? demanda t-elle pour briser le silence et tenter de se soustraire à son regard.

- Je suis marionnettiste. Mais les sculptures et les peintures se vendent mieux.

Un oiseau en kaolin attira l'attention de Sakura sa blancheur semblait briller dans la demie pénombre de l'atelier. Elle fit un geste vers lui

- Et ceci…

- C'est de Deidara. Il manie surtout l'argile. Ses poteries sont ce qui nous fait vivre, ces temps-ci. C'est la seule chose que les pauvres peuvent acheter et qui leur soient de quelque utilité.

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux armes, quelque peu craintive à leur égard. La voix de Sasori s'éleva, douce;

- Suna n'est pas tellement sécurisée. J'aime mieux avoir ça sous la main, comprends-tu.

Elle frémit.

- Tu n'es pas de Suna, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret, prêt à retravailler le bois.

- Non, j'habite au sud de Konoha.

- Je vois.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai le profil qu'il vous faut ? fit-elle nerveusement.

Il posa son regard calme sur elle.

- Approche.

Elle obéit, et il se leva pour l'examiner. Bien que certainement plus âgé qu'elle malgré ses traits étonnamment délicats, Sasori n'était pas plus grand que la jeune fille, contrairement à Deidara qui la dominait d'une bonne tête. Sasori la parcourut lentement des yeux, et Sakura sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Finalement, il prononça;

- Tu seras très bien.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Quand pourrai-je commencer ?

- Maintenant.

- Maintenant ?

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout préparée.

- L'art n'a pas d'horaires. Je voudrais te crayonner pour m'approprier un peu tes traits.

- Ah…euh…avez-vous une préférence quant aux vêtements, Sasori-san ?

- Les vêtements, je les invente. Tout ce que je te demanderai, c'est des sous-vêtements décents parce que parfois j'ai besoin de mieux connaître les formes de mon modèle.

- Oh…vous…vous ne faites jamais de nus ?

Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question ? Elle le regrettait maintenant, car il leva des yeux surpris sur elle. Mais au ton de sa voix, elle compris qu'il se posait la même question.

- Non, pas depuis ma sortie de l'Académie des Beaux Arts. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-il en remarquant la manière dont elle se détendit.

Il sortit un carnet d'esquisses, un crayon gras et s'installa à son établi. Il fit un geste large de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, trouva un tabouret et s'y assit.

Sasori l'observa relever la tête vers lui et sourire timidement. Il remarqua les étincelles dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, et ce fut eux qu'il dessina en premier, les cils courbes vites tracés à grands coups de crayon…

à suivre...


	2. Le Retour des Aventuriers

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour des aventuriers**

On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Tenten pesta et mit en pose son jeu vidéo, avant d'aller dans le vestibule ouvrir la porte. Là, sur le palier, se tenait un jeune homme imposant et impeccable dans son kimono blanc et son manteau gris sombre; ses cheveux d'un marron chaleureux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse qui atteignait sa taille, et deux longues mèches encadraient son visage pâle aux traits fiers, dont les yeux couleur de lavande reposaient pour le moment sur elle. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji.

- Surprise de me voir ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et tes révisions, petit génie ? rétorqua-t-elle, refusant de le laisser entrer.

Il posa la main sur son poignet au cas où elle tenterait de lui refermer la porte au nez.

- Quelles révisions ? On est samedi soir, c'est parfait pour aller au cinéma, non ? dit-il de sa voix calme et profonde.

Elle sourit sans trop y croire.

- Tu es venu me chercher pour qu'on aille au cinéma ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est si difficile à croire ?

- Oui.

- Bon tu viens ou je retourne à mes classeurs ?

- Retourne donc, Hyuuga, je ne veux pas que tu me le reproches après !

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais il tenait sa main d'une étreinte d'acier.

- Arrête de bouder et viens, Tenten. Pourquoi est-ce que je te reprocherais ça ?

- Je te connais, Hyuuga.

- Oh, très bien, moi aussi je te connais. Bonne soirée !

Il la lâcha, tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Neji attends ! cria t-elle.

Il se retourna, et elle lut _je t'ai eue _dans ses yeux. Mais tant pis, elle était trop contente pour y faire attention. Elle courut mettre son manteau et le rejoignit.

- On y va ?

- On y va, sourit-il en la poussant doucement devant lui.

Tenten nageait dans le bonheur alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement à côté de lui, dans la voiture. Neji défit le frein à main et démarra, et la petite voiture que son oncle Hiashi lui prêtait s'engagea dans les rues étroites d'Oto, avant de rejoindre l'Avenue du Kazekage, puis l'Avenue Sarutobi; Tenten vit passer la petite avenue Kyuubi à sa droite, illuminée déjà par les décorations de Noël, et elle sourit car c'était là qu'habitaient Sakura, Ino et Naruto. Neji tourna à gauche, déboucha sur le parking Bijuu où trônaient le cinéma et les studios de l'Akatsuki. Il se gara sous un arbre et les deux amis descendirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers le cinéma. Une fois entrée, Tenten laissa à son habitude les images des immenses affiches défiler devant ses yeux, imprimant ses pensées de leur magie. Neji dressa la tête vers un écran pour chercher les horaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais voir ? _Princesse Fu'un _?

- _Haï_, répondit t-elle, s'accrochant à son bras, tu le vois ?

- hun…oui, là, c'est dans une demi-heure. Viens, on va au guichet.

Il y avait neuf guichets, et sept d'entres eux étaient ouverts devant chacun, une queue toute aussi longue les unes que les autres. Finalement, ils parvinrent à acheter leur place et se dirigèrent vers la salle 4. En chemin, Tenten pointa du doigt une affiche.

- Regarde ! C'est Uchiwa Itachi, n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Sasuke ? Il lui ressemble tellement ! Il fait un film ?

Neji regarda l'affiche. On y voyait principalement le Uchiwa, dans une tenue de ninja, un bandeau sur le front et un katana dans le dos, dardant sur eux des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, sur un fond d'une ville en flamme et d'une lune sanglante. Il lut:

_Akatsuki studios presents_

**_SHINOBI_****_ KINGDOM_****_ : Bleeding Moon_**

_Coming 1st January _

- Ils ont tourné un film, reprit Neji, c'était à prévoir, l'Akatsuki gagne tellement d'argent qu'ils peuvent se permettre d'investir dans un film. Je me demande comment le Uchiwa va le prendre.

- Qui ça, Sasuke ? A mon avis, il va piquer une nouvelle crise de jalousie ! ricana Tenten.

Sur l'affiche suivante, on pouvait voir Konan, magnifique dans un splendide kimono assorti à sa chevelure bleue.

- Je préfère la princesse Fu'un, fit Tenten d'un ton buté en remarquant l'appréciation dans les iris pâles de Neji.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Tenten adorait aller au cinéma, et elle adorait les films de Princesse Fu'un, car ils la faisaient rêver; magie et humanité se mêlaient étroitement dans cet univers guerrier et impitoyable où se débattait avec une volonté de fer la princesse Fu'un. Souvent, cette femme guerrière la faisait penser à elle-même, et elle s'en voulait de plier la nuque sous des soucis aussi superficiels que des histoires d'amour. Le méchant fit alors une entrée fracassante et Tenten, brusquement tirée de sa douce rêverie, s'agrippa au bras de Neji, et ne le lâcha plus de tout le film. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais c'était une bonne excuse pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui…

* * *

- _Sasuke-kun ?_

_- Chut, Sakura…n'aies pas peur, murmure le Uchiwa dans son oreille…_

_Sakura sent son souffle brûlant parcourir son cou, ses mains glissent sous son haut, défont le soutien-gorge._

_- S-sasuke-kun... gémit-elle._

_Il la caresse, soulève une de ses jambes…et le téléphone sonne. Et sonne encore. Et encore. Et encore…_

_- Sasuke…il…il faut que j'y ailles…_

_Son regard devient plus noir encore, et il siffle;_

_- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?_

_Tout à coup elle a peur _et elle se dressa sur son lit en hurlant…

_- _SASUKE-KUN NON !

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Le téléphone sonnait vraiment, constata Sakura avec soulagement, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve… elle se jeta hors du lit et se rua sur le téléphone. Vraiment, elle allait tuer l'imbécile qui la réveillait de la sorte à 4h du matin un dimanche !

- Al-

- _ALLO SAKURA-CHAN C'EST MOIIIIIIIIII ! _hurla une voix bien connue dans le combiné.

Sakura perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol avec un cri le téléphone tomba et pendouilla dans le vide.

- _Allo ? Sakura-chan ? eh, Sakura-chan réponds-moi !_

Furieuse, elle saisit le combiné et hurla dedans ;

- BAKA ! QU'AS-TU BESOIN DE HURLER DANS LE TELEPHONE !

- _Aiiie, Sakura-chan ! Ne parle pas si fort !_

_- _La ferme ! Il est 4h du mat, Naruto ! On n'appelle pas les gens à cette heure-ci, bon vent !

- _Eh attends je- eh !_

_- Allo, Sakura-chan ? _fit une voix grave dans le téléphone, remplaçant Naruto au moment où la rosette allait raccrocher, furieuse. _C'est Gaara. Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plait, on a besoin de toi !_

_- _Attendez, stop, vous êtes où là ? s'écria tout à coup Sakura, frappée brusquement par une idée soudaine.

- _On est à la gare de Suna, Shikamaru devait venir nous chercher mais visiblement cet idiot nous a oubliés._

_- _Quoi ? Vous rentiez aujourd'hui ? Mais je ne savais pas !

Elle l'entendit soupirer dans le combiné et marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un certain Nara Shikamaru trop paresseux pour daigner activer ses neurones, puis Gaara reprit;

- _Peux-tu aller nous chercher ?_

_- _Mais je n'ai pas de voiture, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Neji ?

- _Réveiller le Hyuuga à quatre heures du matin ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune, Sakura-chan._

_- _Prenez un taxi !

- _On n'a plus un sou, Naruto et moi. On a utilisé_ _le dernier pour t'appeler._

_- _Bon OK, je vais réveiller Ino, j'arrive les gars !

- _Merci beaucoup, Sakura-chan, _répondit Gaara.

Avant qu'il ne raccroche, Sakura entendit Naruto protester qu'il voulait encore parler à sa chère Sakura-chan. Ça la fit sourire.

Prise d'une joie indescriptible, Sakura s'habilla et se rua au-dehors. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naruto ! Elle courait presque sur les larges trottoirs de l'Avenue Kyuubi, faillit renverser un policier, et enfin atteignit la jardinerie Yamanaka, au bout de l'Avenue. Bien sûr, elle était fermée à cette heure-ci. Sakura s'abrita du vent glacial sous le perron de la porte d'à côté et sonna vivement sur le bouton de l'interphone d'Ino.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies roulaient sur l'Avenue du Kazekage, droit vers la gare.

C'était une matinée d'hiver comme une autre : il faisait encore nuit, et la lune était haute et rougeoyante, projetant des ombres étirées et une lueur rouge sur les hauts murs couleur sable des maisons de Suna. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, et pas un grain du sable qui recouvrait le sol ne s'élevait. Un calme bien reposant, car cela devenait commun depuis quelques temps que le désert à l'horizon leur envoie ses dévastatrices tempêtes de sable.

En un crissement de freins sec, Ino se gara dans les emplacements réservés aux taxis. La gare était sinistrement déserte, et Sakura hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir sur le quai. Mais presqu'aussitôt, elle aperçut la chevelure roux brûlé de Gaara, qui se tenait debout comme une statue aux côtés de son ami Naruto, lequel s'était affalé sur un banc, à moitié endormi. Sakura sourit: Gaara avait toujours ce même air placide, le visage fin et pâle aux yeux verts soulignés de cernes noirs, le corps immobile et mince. Naruto, lui non plus, n'avait strictement pas changé : jusqu'à son survêtement orange était aussi parfaitement identique qu'auparavant. Elle fit un joyeux signe au Sabaku qui, impassible, la regardait venir, son sac de voyage jeté en travers de son épaule.

- Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun ! Salut !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gaara, tandis que Naruto se réveillait en sursaut;

- SAKURA-CHAN ! hurla le blond en se ruant vers elle pour l'étreindre sauvagement.

Sakura éclata de rire son cœur débordait de joie. Le monde ne pouvait plus être triste puisque Naruto était de retour !

Ino donna un coup de klaxon, ramenant les amis sur terre, et ils se hâtèrent de monter dans la voiture. La dernière portière à peine claquée, Ino démarrait en trombe, faisait demi-tour au rond-point suivant et s'engageait dans l'Avenue Shukaku.

- Je te dépose au théâtre Shukaku, Gaara ? fit la blonde en surveillant la camionnette derrière elle dans le rétroviseur.

- _Haï_, répondit Gaara, laconique.

- Et toi Naruto ? Tu pourras marcher de chez moi à ton appart ?

- Oui, merci ! Oh là là, il faut vraiment que je dorme, moi !

- Vous nous avez ramené des choses, j'espère ? le taquina Sakura.

- Mais bien sûr Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto à la surprise de celle-ci, nous avons pris plein de photos ! Et même quelques cadeaux !

- Tu veux dire que _j'ai_ pris des photos. Et il y en aurait plus si tu n'avais pas aspergé l'appareil de café, répliqua Gaara, tournant ses yeux verts vers son ami.

Naruto devint rouge pivoine. A l'avant, Ino et Sakura rirent joyeusement. Gaara reprit comme si de rien n'était;

- Comme ce sont des diapos, dès qu'elles seront développées on vous invitera pour une projection.

- Ouais ! Et on vous racontera tout en détails !

Ino se rangea brusquement sur le trottoir; ils étaient arrivés devant le théâtre Shukaku, fermé à cette heure-ci. Gaara remercia brièvement Ino et descendit, serrant avec affection la main de Naruto.

- A bientôt, Naruto.

- Salut Gaara !

La voiture redémarra et s'éloigna rapidement. Gaara la suivit un moment des yeux avant de se diriger vers la maison accolée au théâtre. Sortant sa clef, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il resta sur le seuil un instant, un peu déboussolé. C'était une sensation bizarre que de se retrouver chez soi après tant de temps, d'autant plus que Gaara avait toujours haï cette maison. Mais maintenant que son père était décédé, elle apparaissait plus accueillante. Déposant son sac à terre, il défit lentement son manteau, l'accrocha à la paterne. Il fronça les sourcils, étendit une main et toucha du bout des doigts le manteau gris miteux qui y était pendu avec les vestes de Temari et Kankuro. Si c'était bien ce qu'il soupçonnait, il y allait y avoir du grabuge !

Gaara s'engagea dans le vestibule, ouvrit la porte du salon d'où filtrait la lumière et le son de la télé, allumée à une heure plutôt incongrue. Comme à son habitude, Gaara marchait sans bruit. Arrivé juste derrière le canapé dont dépassaient deux pieds, il baissa le regard et sourit en retrouvant la figure familière de son frère Kankuro qui ronflait, allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, la figure démaquillée et la bouche ouverte.

- Salut, fit Gaara.

Comme prévu, Kankuro se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un hurlement en apercevant son petit frère silencieusement penché au-dessus de lui;

- GAARA ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Gaara esquissa un sourire sadique. Kankuro se frotta les yeux, s'assit lourdement sur son postérieur.

- Urgh…tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux minutes tout au plus.

- Deux minutes ? s'écria Kankuro, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, ton train a eu du retard ? Mais où est Shikamaru ?

- Il n'est pas venu nous chercher, alors on a appelé Sakura-chan, répondit platement Gaara.

Kankuro se leva brusquement, une expression horrifiée sur son visage encore endormi.

- C'est bien à lui, le manteau gris ? demanda Gaara, stoïque.

- Oui, oui, il est venu pour la nuit…oh non, Gaara, ne le tue pas ! s'écria Kankuro.

Gaara avait déjà le pied sur la première marche. Il tourna la tête, offrit un sourire peu rassurant à son frère et monta. Inquiet malgré lui, Kankuro le suivit.

Gaara enclencha silencieusement la poignée, mais la porte de sa sœur refusa de s'ouvrir: Temari avait fermé à clef. Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant, puis, une expression machiavélique sur son beau visage, sortit du fil de fer et força la serrure. Il y eut un déclic, et Gaara ouvrit la porte, pointant la tête à l'intérieur, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Kankuro avala nerveusement, pesa le pour et le contre, et finalement tendit le cou, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Gaara. Gaara plissa ses yeux verts on n'y voyait goutte, alors, le plus naturellement du monde le Sabaku chercha l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière qui flasha dans la chambre, révélant les vêtements de Shikamaru éparpillés sur le sol et réveillant Temari brutalement; elle se dressa en hurlant dans son lit, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette blanche, saisit son oreiller et le balança à toute volée sur les intrus;

- SALES PETITS VOYEURS ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! AAAARRRHHH !

Gaara se pencha en avant pour éviter le projectile, et Kankuro, trop lent, se le prit en pleine figure.

- Oumphf ! fit Kankuro en tombant assis par terre.

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte déjà une furie se ruait sur lui, blonde et échevelée, les yeux bleu-vert étincelants de mille feux.

- Pitiééééééééé ! hurla Kankuro.

Temari saisit Gaara avec violence et l'étouffa sous un monstrueux câlin. Kankuro laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Mon petit frère chéri ! Enfin de retour !

- Tem…tenta Gaara, mais étouffé comme il était il ne pouvait prononcer une parole.

Temari l'embrassa sur la tempe et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas écrit une seule fois, espèce de petit sans-cœur ! Je me faisais un souci monstre pour toi !

- Aaaaawww, parle moins fort fille galère, il n'est pas encore six heures, fit une voix paresseuse.

Shikamaru pointa son nez hors de la couette, les gratifiant d'un regard endormi. Temari haussa les sourcils;

- Une minute pleurnichard, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? Tu n'étais pas censé aller chercher mon Gaaranounet ?

- Effectivement, fit Shikamaru, mais étant donné que le réveil ne marche plus, Kankuro devait me réveiller !

Temari fronça les sourcils, lâcha Gaara et se tourna vers son deuxième frère, qui se frotta la nuque, la mine piteuse.

- Hem ! Ben, j'avais mis la télé pour pas m'endormir mais…

- Idiot ! A cause de toi, Shika n'a pas pu aller chercher mon Gaaranounet ! tempêta Temari, flanquant une grosse tape sur la nuque de Kankuro qui poussa un glapissement peu élégant.

- Bon, puisque Gaara est là de toute façon, je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit ! bailla Shikamaru.

Il leur tourna le dos et poussa un ronflement. Temari referma la porte derrière elle, renonçant pour le moment à réveiller le paresseux. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

- Venez, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Comment es-tu rentré, mon Gaaranichou ?

- Yamanaka Ino nous a ramenés. On avait appelé Sakura-chan.

- Tu aurais pu appeler ici ! s'écria Temari en gratifiant Kankuro d'une deuxième bonne tape derrière la nuque.

- Aou ! C'était pour quoi, ça ? protesta le brun.

- Pour avoir envahi mon espace vital, répondit Temari avec superbe.

- Le téléphone sonnait occupé, continua Gaara, imperturbable.

Temari se figea sur le palier de l'escalier, un pied dans le vide, puis se retourna avec brusquerie pour envoyer une troisième grosse tape à Kankuro.

- Wouaïe ! Mais t'as pas honte de me martyriser ?

- BAKA ! Non seulement tu passes des heures au téléphone, mais en plus tu le raccroches mal ! tempêta à nouveau Temari. Tout est de ta faute !

En grommelant, elle descendit l'escalier, suivie de ses deux frères, et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Kankuro s'affala sur sa chaise tandis que Gaara aidait sa sœur à placer verres, bols et assiettes. Temari mit du lait à chauffer, sortit le pain, le beurre, des confitures et un gros pot de nutella. Avec une mine gourmande, Kankuro s'empressa de couper des tranches de pain et de les tartiner. Gaara, qui inspectait le frigo, tourna la tête vers sa sœur

- les œufs sont frais ?

- oui, j'ai pensé à toi, moi ! répliqua Temari en tirant la casserole du feu.

Le lait moussait et faisait entendre un léger frémissement déjà. Elle le versa dans les bols.

- Eh ! Je voulais un chocolat chaud ! Pourquoi t'as mis le lait avant le chocolat en poudre ? se plaignit Kankuro.

- Si tu veux un chocolat chaud, bouge tes fesses et vas chercher le chocolat toi-même, rétorqua Temari en laissant tomber un sucre dans son café au lait.

Kankuro soupira, et d'un air de martyr se leva pour fouiller dans le placard;

- Mais où est ce foutu chocolat en poudre ?

Temari leva les yeux au plafond avec un sifflement agacé, et Gaara, qui faisait bouillir de l'eau pour ses œufs, se retourna;

- Kankuro, le chocolat est avec le café et le thé. Dans l'autre placard, au-dessus de l'évier.

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? fit Kankuro de mauvaise foi, car c'était sa place depuis toujours.

Temari posa sa tasse d'un geste vif;

- Franchement Kankuro, je me demande quelle fille pourra te supporter plus de deux minutes !

Gaara rinça ses œufs bouillis sous l'eau froide du robinet et les plaça sur des coquetiers, avant de les attaquer à la cuiller. Il tailla une tranche de pain en mouillettes et prit son temps pour déguster les deux œufs à la coque. Kankuro avala une énorme bouchée de sa tartine beurre-confiture-nutella et grimaça;

- Bueeeh, comment peux-tu manger des œufs de bon matin ? C'est écœurant !

Gaara avala une gorgée de lait chaud, l'ignorant royalement. L'horloge au-dessus du frigo indiquait six heures lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Temari se hâta lentement d'aller ouvrir. Peu de temps après, des éclats de voix féminins retentissaient dans le salon, vites dominés par un cri assourdissant de joie, et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à toute volée pour laisser place à…

- Ciel ! Un monstre ! railla Kankuro

- Gaara-sensei ! s'écria la créature, radieuse.

Gaara garda un visage impassible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la surprise, car il ne se souvenait pas de cette petite jeune fille brune aux yeux bruns et cheveux courts, vêtue de bottines, d'une jupe courte et d'un haut simple. Pour résister à l'hiver, elle portait des collants et un épais pull en laine – un très mauvais choix, songea Gaara, car les grains de sable pouvaient aisément s'incruster entre les mailles. Elle souriait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et elle était très jolie, mais il cassa net son euphorie en demandant d'un ton plat:

- Qui es-tu ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se crispa, et il vit ses yeux se vider de tout éclat, mais elle ajouta d'un ton festif:

- Voyons Gaara-sensei, c'est moi, Matsuri, votre élève ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir oubliée en si peu de temps !

- Ah…Matsuri, prononça t-il lentement.

Le visage de Matsuri s'éclaira, et il n'eut pas le cœur de lui avouer qu'il n'avait qu'un très, très vague souvenir d'elle.

à suivre...


	3. Floraison Hivernale

**Chapitre 3 : Floraison Hivernale**

Ino soupira, appuyée contre le mur. Il faisait pourtant beau aujourd'hui, pourquoi y avait-il si peu de clients ? Peut-être parce qu'il était tôt encore, et qu'en hiver les gens préféraient rester au lit que mettre leur nez dehors, dans le froid. Elle tapota le rebord de sa chaise, ennuyée, puis se leva pour aller se chercher de la lecture. Elle fouilla un moment parmi ses innombrables revues, dépitée de constater qu'elle les avait toutes lues. Elle retourna dans la jardinerie en traînant des pieds, ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place en apercevant une haute silhouette plantée devant des pots de fleurs blanches. Elle sourit, soulagée; enfin un client !

- Bonjour !Je peux vous aider ? appela t-elle joyeusement.

Le client tourna la tête vers elle, et elle vit son visage de trois-quarts; elle avait d'abord cru à un sexagénaire, car il avait les cheveux gris, mais à ses traits elle devina qu'il avait en fait la trentaine. Ses cheveux atteignaient presque ses épaules, séparés par une raie en zigzags. Son expression était résignée et songeuse, et sous ses yeux tristes on pouvait voir des marques rouges qui témoignaient d'une santé bien différente de celle que laissait deviner la force de ses épaules et la souplesse de son corps.

- Bonjour, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Je peux vous aider ? répéta t-elle.

Il hésita. Il était entré par hasard, et parce qu'il n'avait vu personne dans la boutique. Ino s'approcha vivement;

- Vous regardiez les perce-neiges ? Ceux-ci sont un peu vieux, mais j'en ai qui viennent de fleurir dans mon jardin, vous voulez les voir ?

Il recula imperceptiblement, gêné par l'empressement d'Ino.

- Non, merci…je reviendrai un autre jour.

A peine l'eut-il dit qu'il regretta aussitôt cette promesse. Ino, désappointée par sa réticence, insista, et sortit chercher un nouveau plant de perce-neige, qui pointait sa corolle hors des quelques flaques de neige. Elle le déracina avec précaution, et retourna en courant dans le magasin.

La pièce était vide. Il avait disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu. Quelque chose comme de la déception enserra le cœur de Ino. Elle saisit son manteau et l'enfila à la hâte, se ruant au-dehors et cherchant son jeune client des yeux, courut sur ses talons sur le trottoir verglacé.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Il l'entendit, se retourna, surpris de voir la jeune fille blonde de la jardinerie lui courir après, enveloppée dans un long manteau blanc aux larges boutons d'ivoire végétale, un perce-neige à la main et les joues rougies par le froid. La neige commençait à tomber, et un des hauts talons de Ino glissa sur le verglas; il la vit sur le point de s'étaler à terre et se hâta vers elle pour la rattraper, et Ino termina sa course dans les bras de son client. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire irrésistible alors qu'il posait des yeux surpris sur elle.

- Je…hi ! Vous…hi hi ! Désolée mais je…pffffhihihi !

Elle se pliait en deux, incapable de réprimer le rire qui lui tordait le ventre. Il la prit par les épaules et la redressa.

- Votre fleur…hi ! Je vous ai trouvé une hi ! fleur toute fraîche, hi hi ! Vous ne voulez pas que je la mette en pot ? Mmphfff…hihihi ! repartit-elle de plus belle.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- _Haï, _merci.

- Venez…je vais vous la planter…dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Il la suivit dans la jardinerie, et Ino replanta rapidement le perce-neige dans un petit pot qu'elle mit dans un sac en tissu sur lequel était imprimé _Jardinerie Yamanaka_. Il haussa un de ses sourcils effilés, décidément intrigué par cette drôle de fille.

- C'est pour la planète ! fit Ino avec entrain, il faut réduire la production de poches plastiques ! A cause du pétrole, vous comprenez !

- Combien je vous dois ?

Il avait sorti un portefeuille en cuir noir, et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Ino remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient verts, comme ceux de Sakura. Mais en même temps, elle prit enfin conscience des deux points rouges qui ornaient son front : le signe de la haute société, du clan des princes Kaguya !

En silence, elle rendit la monnaie.

- Bonne journée, dit-il.

- Bonne journée, murmura t-elle.

Les yeux rivés au sol, Ino écouta le son de ses pas sur le dallage, glacée par cette révélation : il n'était pas de la même classe que elle. Qu'avait-elle donc espéré ? Elle se surprenait elle-même, d'avoir couru après un homme au premier regard !

La clochette de la porte sonna. Ino se redressa brusquement;

- Attendez !

Il se retourna à demi, sur le point de franchir la porte, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ino ne respirait plus, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

- Si…si vous avez besoin de conseils…ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à appeler la jardinerie répond au téléphone, vous savez ! D-demandez Ino, Yamanaka Ino…c'est moi, je me souviendrai de votre achat …monsieur … ?

Il la jaugea du regard. Il y avait dans ses yeux un étonnant mélange de résignation et de curiosité.

- Kimimaro. Kaguya Kimimaro, dit-il lentement en hachant son nom de famille. Merci, Ino-chan.

Il la laissa toute songeuse, la tête dans ses bras croisés, affalée sur son comptoir.

* * *

Ding dong !

_Wow ! Mais pourquoi la propriété des Hyuuga est toujours aussi flippante ? Sérieux, c'est pas humain…et ils sont sourds ou quoi ?_

Ding dong ! sonna à nouveau le jeune blond.

Il avait franchi le portail en passant par-dessus, en espérant que les chiens de garde fussent à la niche –c'était heureusement le cas- et se tenait maintenant devant la lourde porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal, une haute maison traditionnelle, dont les escaliers étaient extérieurs et le toit pointu et courbe, mais qui était entourée de ce satané mur qu'on ne pouvait franchir que par cette satanée porte…il y avait eu un temps où Neji habitait les maisons de la famille parallèle, et il n'y avait alors que le portail à franchir pour pouvoir se ruer dans les escaliers en bois, monter au deuxième et faire irruption dans la chambre du prodige; mais depuis que Hiashi-sama avait redécouvert l'existence de son neveu lorsque celui-ci avait manqué frapper Hinata et tabassé un certain nombre de ses camarades de classe avant de se prendre une raclée de la part de Naruto, Neji avait été transféré dans la maison principale – à son grand déplaisir, mais Neji n'avouerait jamais que ce jour-là Hiashi-sama avait remis les pendules à l'heure.

DING DONG !

_Mais y a personne ou quoi ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une mine effarouchée et deux yeux couleur de lavande.

- N-naruto-kun ?

Naruto se pencha en avant pour distinguer la petite figure dont les joues passèrent de l'écarlate au vermeil;

- Eh ? Hinata-chan, c'est toi ? Ouah, qu'est-ce que t'as grandi ! Eh puis t'as les cheveux longs ! Et…mais Hinata-chan !

POUF. Hinata venait de s'évanouir. Heureusement cette fois-ci Naruto la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte vilainement le sol. Après un temps, Hinata reprit conscience et rougit de nouveau en se voyant dans les bras de « son aventurier ».

- Eh beh, Hinata-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ça va mieux ?

- _h-haï…_merci,N-naruto-kun…j-je ne s-savais pas que t-tu étais d-de r-retour…

- Eh ouais ! Je suis arrivé hier matin ! J'ai passé la journée d'hier à nettoyer mon appart ! J'te dis pas la couche de poussière ! Je venais voir Neji, il n'est pas là ?

- N-non…onii-san a ses p-partiels…

- Partiels ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est ses e-examens du p-premier s-semestre…N-neji-nii-san est d-dans u-une g-grande é-école m-maintenant, t-tu l-le s-sais b-bien N-naruto…

- Oh…dommage, je voulais le voir…aaah, mais Hinata-chan tu es vraiment rouge, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu devrais manger quelque chose de bon…ah mais oui ! Allez, viens chez Ichiraku avec moi !

- I-ichiraku ?

- Oui ! Pour manger des ramens ! C'est excellent pour la santé ! Regarde-moi !

Et disant cela, Naruto leva les bras et gonfla ses biceps en prenant un air important, ce qui colora les joues de Hinata de cramoisi.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de convaincre la jeune fille, et bientôt les deux amis prenaient le bus pour rejoindre la petite avenue Kyuubi. Naruto était toujours vêtu de son survêtement orange sous lequel il avait enfilé une certaine quantité de pulls; une tenue qui contrastait fortement avec le manteau noir plutôt cher de Hinata. En dessous, la jeune fille portait un pull à col roulé noir et une jupe marron en velours qui lui arrivait aux genoux; des bottes en cuir de la même couleur montaient jusqu'aux genoux également, et on ne pouvait voir qu'occasionnellement le collant assorti qui garantissait ses jambes du froid. Vraiment, Naruto ne se souvenait pas qu'elle fût si classe auparavant; cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques mois qu'il était parti, mais il était vrai qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir la petite cousine de Neji depuis leur sortie du lycée.

Arrivés chez Ichiraku, ils commandèrent chacun un bol de ramens et Naruto se mit à bavarder joyeusement. Il avait toujours trouvé que parler avec Hinata était vraiment agréable; elle ne lui disait pas _ferme-la, crétin ! _comme Sasuke, ni _Naruto t'es saoulant !_ comme Sakura et Ino, ni _T'es pire que Lee ! _comme Tenten, ni _Mais laisse-moi parler ! _comme Kiba, ni _Naruto, si tu ne te tais pas je t'assomme, _comme Neji, ni _Roooohhh zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _comme Shikamaru…en fait, Hinata et Gaara devaient être les seuls à le prendre à sa juste valeur, concluait le blond en jacassant de plus belle.

Toute à son admiration, Hinata n'osait pas placer une parole.

* * *

- Bonjour,Deidara-san, Sasori-san ! appela Sakura en entrant dans l'atelier.

Elle fut aussitôt plongée dans une demi pénombre rougeâtre. Sasori préparait ses pinceaux et ses couleurs et répondit à son salut par un signe de tête; Deidara, qui préparait son argile à l'autre bout de l'atelier, lui lança un "bonjour !"sonore.

Sakura défit son manteau et l'accrocha sur la paterne, avec les deux manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges des deux artistes, avant de rejoindre Sasori près de son chevalet.

- Installe-toi là, fit le marionnettiste avec brusquerie en désignant le sofa.

Un peu déconcertée, Sakura s'assit.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda t-elle.

- Dis-moi, ton nom c'est bien « fleur de cerisier », dit-il sans l'écouter.

- Euh oui…répondit-elle, surprise.

- Bon, tu vas t'asseoir là comme si tu étais sous un arbre.

Elle hocha la tête, étonnée. Que comptait-il faire ?

C'était toujours une sensation bizarre que de se faire observer de la sorte. Sakura se demanda si elle s'y habituerait jamais. Sasori était assis sur son haut tabouret, la palette sur le bras. Son pinceau, dirigé d'une main sûre et délicate, posait de petites touches de peinture sur la toile tendue là, sur le chevalet. Sakura ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il peignait, bien que le cadre fût positionné de travers par rapport à elle afin que Sasori puisse la regarder sans avoir à se déplacer.

Bientôt, Sakura sentit les fourmis envahir ses jambes, et l'envie de bouger devint vite insupportable. Pourtant, cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure ! Elle l'avait passé à regarder Sasori : maintenant elle connaissait presque par cœur la façon dont ses yeux rosés se déplaçaient en haut, vers la gauche, sous ses longs cils sombres, puis se baissaient à nouveau sur la peinture, la manière dont il reculait la main, le pinceau suspendu à mi-chemin entre la toile mystérieusement invisible et la petite moue songeuse qu'arboraient ses lèvres, les éclats rouges de la lampe qui glissaient sur le vernis vert de ses ongles, sur les flammes sombres de ses cheveux…

Deidara avait fini d'hydrater son argile. Il se lava les mains et vint jeter un coup d'œil à la peinture, brisant le silence de sa voix malicieuse;

- Hmm, Danna, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas centrée ?

- Ce n'est pas le but.

- De la centrer ? Tu vas mettre quoi dans le reste du cadre, hmm ?

- Le lac. Quand il sera gelé.

- Le lac ? Et derrière elle tu prévois un arbre, hmm ?

- _Haï. _Tu es perspicace, gamin, répondit Sasori avec ironie.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui mets des fleurs dans les mains, hmm, Danna, si c'est une scène d'hiver ? Et puis franchement, hmm, elle doit se cailler avec un yukata d'été, hmm !

- Deidara...

Le ton était nettement préventif, alors Deidara haussa les épaules et, évitant de pousser plus loin la patience de son danna, rejoignit Sakura sur le sofa. Désormais, le silence n'existait plus, et le temps passa plus vite.

* * *

- Neji ! Nejiiiii ! Coucou !

Tenten agitait les bras. Neji lui lança un regard irrité. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui jeta;

- Tu es obligée de te comporter comme une gamine ? Tu me fais honte !

- Oh, désolée petit génie, répliqua t-elle aussitôt, tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ?

Neji pressa le pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux sombres et sa mâchoire crispée.

Tenten soupira et lui prit le bras, inquiète.

- oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon génie ? Ça c'est mal passé ?

Il s'arrêta net et la foudroya du regard. Enfin, il lâcha;

- J'ai fait une impasse.

- Aïe ! Tu…tu es sûr ?

- J'ai presque rendu copie blanche ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a manqué quatre heures de révisions, et le sujet était dans ces quatre heures !

Tenten flancha. Quatre heures, c'était exactement la durée de leur escapade au cinéma.

- Allons…tu…tu n'as peut-être pas si ra-

- Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! fit-il, hargneux.

- Pardon ? siffla t-elle.

- Tu es une sale égoïste, il faut toujours qu'on satisfasse tes moindres désirs de gamine !

- Neji ! Si tu ne voulais pas aller au cinéma-

- Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais tu as piqué une crise, alors forcément !

- Espèce d'ordure ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé d'aller me chercher ! Je-

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai même pas envie de te parler.

- Non mais, écoute un peu Hyuu-

- Laisse-moi, grinça t-il entre ses dents, en accélérant encore l'allure.

Tenten pila net, les larmes aux yeux de colère. Elle hurla;

- Très bien ! Boude dans ton coin, insupportable Hyuuga ! Tu pourras bien sonner autant que tu voudras à ma porte, elle restera close, je te le promets !

Il hocha les épaules, méprisant, et elle ne vit plus que sa haute silhouette au milieu de celles de la foule d'étudiants. Elle serrait les poings, enragée, avec l'envie furieuse de tirer un bon coup sur ces longs cheveux marron qui flottaient dans le dos du Hyuuga, et de les déchiqueter à coups de ciseaux.

Elle le traitait mentalement de tous les noms sur le chemin du retour.

Arrivée devant son appartement, elle eut la surprise de voir une camionnette qu'un type brun et une fille aux cheveux d'un rouge-rose surprenant déchargeaient. La fille avait un langage plutôt coloré, et Tenten apprit de ce fait plusieurs nouveaux jurons dont elle s'empressa d'user contre le Hyuuga. Apparemment, la fille emménageait. Tenten monta au troisième et constata qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle voisine de palier. Toujours dans un état fébrile, elle rentra chez elle en claquant la porte et alla trucider des monstres sur sa console.

Elle était à peine calmée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Mettant le jeu en pose, elle alla ouvrir.

La fille aux cheveux rouges se tenait sur le palier. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, vêtue d'une veste polaire orange, d'un pantalon corsaire et de grosses chaussettes colorées, un bandeau autour de la tête, les cheveux lâchés dont une mèche s'échouait sur son nez, les yeux larges et noisette.

- Salut, je suis Tayuya, ta nouvelle voisine !

- Je t'en prie, entre ! Je m'appelle Tenten !

Tayuya entra, jetant un coup d'œil curieux autour d'elle. Tenten la mena dans la cuisine, puisque son appartement n'avait pas de salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Une bière, tu as ?

- Euh…oui, tiens, je vais en prendre une aussi. Ça me calmera !

- Des ennuis ?

- Un ami qui agit de manière stupide, comme d'habitude. Rien de grave. Alors, que fais-tu ? Tu es étudiante ? Tu travailles ?

- J'fais partie d'un groupe de musique.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ? Peut-être que j'ai des CD de ton groupe !

- Chuis la chanteuse et flûtiste des _Quatre Portes du Son_.

- Je ne connais pas…qui sont tes partenaires ?

- Si tu veux, j'te les présenterai ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Oh ! Moi…je travaille à la forge de Konoha.

- C'est vrai ? Ouah ! Tu manies les armes ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Lesquelles ? Tu me montreras ?

- Voyons…le katana, la masse d'arme, le nunchaku, les kunaïs, les shurikens, l'arbalète et l'arc. Oui, ça doit être tout.

- T'es formidable toi ! fit Tayuya.

- Merci…ce n'est pas ce que disait mon ami…

- Ah ouais ? Et tu faisais quoi avant que je sonne ?

- Ah, je jouais à Final Fantasy…

- C'est vrai ? P'tain, j'peux voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ? J'ai des jeux multijoueurs !

- Merde ! Alors là j't'adore ! rit la rouquine.

Les deux filles allèrent se vautrer parterre sur la couette de Tenten devant la Playstation.

_Au moins, en voilà une qui ne me traitera pas de gamine ni d'égoïste…_

Et elle espérait du fond du cœur que c'était une vraie amitié qui allait fleurir.

à suivre...


	4. Tempête

**Chapitre 4 : Tempête**

Gaara referma son livre et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors à travers sa fenêtre ronde. Il devait être neuf heures passées; la chambre de Gaara était orientée plein est, du côté du soleil levant, et donnait non pas sur l'Avenue Shukaku, mais sur les maisons des ruelles en contrebas et sur le désert au loin au sud-est, et le début des falaises à l'ouest qui bordaient jusqu'au nord de Konoha, faisant obstacle, ainsi qu'avec la forêt, aux vents du désert.

Comme toujours, Gaara n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il déposa son livre sur la table de nuit, s'étira lentement avec un bâillement et se leva. Il avait déjeuné depuis longtemps avec Temari et Kankuro qui devaient être au théâtre en train de répéter. Au bout d'âpres discussions, Temari avait fini par accepter que Gaara ne reprenne pas tout de suite son poste de metteur en scène, mais à condition qu'il se repose. Gaara y avait mis toute sa bonne volonté, mais le sommeil continuait de le fuir.

Gaara descendit l'escalier, flegmatique, ses clefs à la main, alla boire un verre d'eau et sortit, enfilant son long manteau avant de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il déambula tranquillement sur le trottoir, se hâtant lentement vers l'arrêt de bus.

- Gaara-senseï ! cria une voix aiguë.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ignora l'appel. Peu de temps après, de hauts et larges talons résonnèrent sur le béton, et une fille arriva en courant, pilant net lorsque Gaara se retourna brusquement pour planter son regard vert dans le sien. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, se tordit les mains en glissant d'une voix douce;

- B-bonjour, Gaara-senseï, où allez-vous ? Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Tu ne répètes pas avec Temari et Kankuro ? répondit Gaara.

- Non, ça y est, j'ai fini ma matinée, dit-elle avec un sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents, je peux venir avec vous ?

- Je vais chercher mes diapos, dit-il d'un ton égal.

- Je peux venir ? répéta t-elle pour la troisième fois.

- …

Il haussa les épaules, et elle le suivit. Il fut vite envahi d'un flot de paroles; Matsuri en grandissant avait gagné beaucoup d'assurance, il est vrai, mais était surtout devenue extrêmement bavarde. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient ses débuts au théâtre, où elle avait été la seule à lui demander des conseils, jusqu'à l'appeler son sensei. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, Gaara avait une sacrée mauvaise réputation. Il ne connaissait Naruto que depuis un an, et peu auraient fait confiance à sa « renaissance », assez semblable à celle de Neji. Gaara sourit imperceptiblement à ce souvenir. Vraiment, il n'y avait que Sasuke sur qui les directs à la mâchoire de Naruto ne faisaient aucun effet !

En fait, Gaara se souvenait parfaitement de Matsuri. Mais pas de cette Matsuri excitée et féminine ! Il lui jeta un regard en coin, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu changer en elle. Le visage ? Plus fin peut-être, mais c'était toujours la même coiffure, les mêmes yeux bruns…et non ! Elle portait du mascara noir, discret mais qui changeait tout de même son expression, et ses lèvres brillaient un peu…à part ça ? C'était le même type de vêtements : une minijupe et certainement un débardeur caché sous le pull épais, l'écharpe rouge et la veste couleur sable.

- Gaara-sensei, on monte dans ce bus ? demanda t-elle en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui.

Il hocha la tête. En montant, il comprit ce qui avait changé : c'était sa manière de marcher, de bouger…elle était devenue une véritable jeune fille, et Gaara ressentit un peu de déception. Il avait beaucoup apprécié son caractère timide et effacé, enfant et innocent, et voilà que sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu son élève s'était muée en une jeune fille comme tant d'autres. C'était peut-être inconsciemment pour ça qu'il avait cessé de lui parler depuis sa sortie du lycée…en fait, d'une certaine manière, elle lui faisait _peur_.

Ils descendirent l'Avenue Sarutobi. Elle leva la tête, ravie.

- Vous avez vu, Gaara-sensei, Konoha est bien mieux décoré que Suna ! Blablabla…

Il ne l'écoutait pas, mais elle ne s'en apercevait même pas.

- Et Tobi a trébuché et est tombé dans les marionnettes de Kankuro-sempai, il a mis trois heures à démêler tous les-

- On entre ici, coupa t-il.

Matsuri cligna des yeux, un peu surprise, et le suivit dans le magasin des photographes Kotetsu et Izumo.

- Bonjour, fit Gaara.

Kotetsu était en train de ranger des pellicules sur les étagères, et se retourna avec un sourire avenant.

- Bonjour ! Vous désirez ?

Gaara lui lança un regard mi-blasé, mi-curieux, car Kotetsu avait un gros pansement sur le nez. Matsuri étouffa un pouffement en enfouissant le nez dans son écharpe. A ce moment, Izumo entra par la porte de derrière, un paquet de photos à la main;

- Ko, j'ai tiré les photos de classe d'Anko. Je suis sûr qu'elle traumatise ses élèves, regarde !

Il lui mit une photo sous le nez, lança un regard vers Gaara et Matsuri et sourit

- Ah oui, je vous reconnais, dit-il, vous nous aviez amené des diapos il y a trois jours. Je vous les apporte tout de suite !

Il sortit, Kotetsu se mit à rire en regardant les photos de classe, et Izumo rentra, une boite à la main.

- J'ai essayé de récupérer celles qui avaient reçu du café mais…un café aussi noir…je n'en ai sauvé que deux, et elles sont peu lisibles. Je ne vous les fais pas payer, bien sûr.

- Merci, répondit Gaara en sortant son portefeuille.

Pendant qu'il réglait, Matsuri regardait les photos affichées sur le mur.

- Gaara-sensei regardez, c'est trop chou ! s'écria t-elle.

Il l'ignora, prit la boite et franchit la porte. Ding ! fit la cloche. Ding ! fit de nouveau la cloche, et Matsuri sortit en courant.

- Gaara-sensei ! Je voulais vous montrer le bébé !

- …

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre…murmura t-elle.

Gaara sentait la déception dans sa voix, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était elle qui avait changé, pas lui. Lui, il avait toujours été silencieux et replié sur lui-même. Si elle n'était pas capable de le supporter comme il était, elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'en aller !

- Et maintenant ? On fait les boutiques, Gaara-sensei ?

- Non, je rentre.

- Mais pourquoi ? L'avenue est chouette, les vitrines superbes ! Détendez-vous un peu, Gaara-sensei, vous n'avez pas mis le nez dehors depuis votre arrivée !

- …

Il se planta devant un arrêt de bus. Le vent commençait à souffler fort, et il frissonna malgré lui; il avait beau avoir mis un manteau, il avait toujours le cou à l'air.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. A Suna, le vent prenait plus de force encore, et du sable commençait à tourbillonner dans les rues. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant le théâtre Shukaku, il devint évident qu'une tempête se levait. Matsuri suivit Gaara, car elle devait répéter l'après-midi et ne pouvait rentrer chez elle dans ces conditions. Qui sait combien de temps pouvait durer la tempête ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'équipe dormirait au théâtre.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda t-elle, un peu désabusée.

- Non.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Gaara commença à trier les diapos, les rangeant dans l'ordre. Heureusement, Izumo était consciencieux et les diapos étaient donc par séries, ce qui facilitait le travail. Matsuri s'était assise à côté de lui, les jambes croisées, son livret à la main, révisant pour l'après-midi.

Gaara mis de côté la première série, satisfait, quand soudain son nez picota et…

- Atchoum !

- A vos sou…commença Matsuri.

- Atchaaa !

- A vos amours, reprit-elle en se levant, vous avez pris froid Gaara-sensei.

- Non, répliqua t-il.

- Si, rétorqua t-elle derrière lui, et il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'enveloppa de laine rouge.

Elle lui avait donné son écharpe. Gaara reprit son souffle, gêné tout à coup d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant un instant pour une raison inconnue…

- Voulez-vous un chocolat chaud ? dit-elle gentiment, laissant sa main reposer un instant sur son épaule.

- _Haï_, merci Matsuri, murmura t-il.

Il avait très chaud au cœur, tout à coup.

* * *

- Hmm, minette ! Minette ! Réveille-toi !

On la secouait…Sakura cligna des yeux, se dressa sur son séant complètement perdue avant de comprendre où elle était et qui la secouait;

- Oh, désolée Deidara-san…je…je me suis endormie !

- ça se voit, hmm ! Est-ce que tu sais où est _danna_ ? Il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Euh ? Mais…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'artiste des yeux, mais l'atelier était vide. Soudain, elle prit conscience des sifflements du vent au-dehors et des battements sourds contre les murs;

- Que se passe t-il ? s'écria t-elle.

- Relax, hmm ! C'est juste une tempête de sable, rien de grave minette ! fit Deidara.

Il se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon…puisque _danna_ est introuvable, hmm ! Tu vas m'aider à fermer les volets, hmm !

Elle s'empressa de le suivre au-dehors, enfilant à la hâte un pull dans la serre, le vent s'engouffrait violemment en lacérant les feuilles des plantes de milliers de grains de sable; le sable s'infiltrait dans les mailles de son pull, piquaient sa peau et desséchait sa bouche. Elle aida Deidara à rentrer la marionnette de l'entrée et à refermer la porte de la serre, puis ils retournèrent à l'atelier, le traversèrent jusqu'à la porte du fond que Sakura n'avait jamais franchie. Deidara l'ouvrit et la laissa entrer, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et éteignit la lumière de l'atelier.

Sakura était dans le hall d'entrée. En face ce devait être la buanderie, à gauche le salon et la cuisine. Deidara l'y mena en quatrième vitesse pour fermer tous les volets, puis il bourra le dessous de la porte d'entrée de vieux chiffons – qui étaient rangés dans l'armoire de l'entrée probablement à cet effet – avant de pousser Sakura dans l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent les marches deux à deux, et tournèrent à gauche pour fermer les volets de la salle de bain, après quoi Deidara ouvrit la porte du palier, fit un pas mais s'arrêta net sans prévenir, alors Sakura lui rentra dedans. Le blond n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de s'écrier d'une voix inquiète;

- Mais _Danna_ tu étais là ! Ça ne va pas ?

Deidara dépassant Sakura d'une bonne tête, il lui bloquait totalement la vue. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'est que la chambre de Sasori était plongée dans une obscurité dense. Seule la lumière du palier perçait un peu les ténèbres, jetant un rectangle blanc sur le mur d'en face, et Sakura put y distinguer un tableau représentant un homme roux et une femme brune, tendrement enlacés, un bébé dans les bras. Une voix rauque répondit alors à Deidara, l'inquiétant elle aussi par l'essoufflement qui y perçait;

- Un…peu de fatigue…ça va, Deidara, ça va.

- Tu veux que je t'amène un verre d'eau et-

- C'est déjà fait, coupa Sasori, laisse-moi dormir s'il te plait, Deidara.

- Attends _danna,_ je vais vérifier que tes volets sont bien bloqués, dit doucement le blond.

Il étendit la main derrière lui, pour signifier à Sakura qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle entre. Sakura n'osa pas regarder dans la chambre, comprenant que c'était un lieu que Sasori devait vouloir intime. Deidara échangea quelques mots encore avec Sasori, toujours d'une voix étonnamment douce pour une tête brûlée comme lui, avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur Sakura et frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire forcé;

- Allez, vite minette ! Ma chambre doit être dans un état !

C'était effectivement le cas, mais la faute n'en était pas à la tempête; Deidara n'avait visiblement pas une grande conception du rangement. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout au milieu d'un fatras de papier et de sculptures en argile à moitié éclatées comme s'il les avait balancées intentionnellement contre le mur, le lit n'était pas fait, l'armoire ouverte sur un épouvantable fouillis de caleçons, t-shirts, blocs d'argile et pétards. Tout ce bazar n'était pourtant pas ce qui pouvait le plus choquer l'œil, non, c'étaient plutôt les horribles couleurs flashantes que l'artiste avait choisi pour barioler ses murs nus de formes abstraites et d'un gigantesque **_ART IS A BANG_**_._

Sakura l'aida à fermer les lourds volets, après quoi il lui proposa un remontant et ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda la rosette en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Deidara posa vivement deux tasses et deux soucoupes sur la table avant de faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.

- _Haï_, hmm ! Ces dernières années, les tempêtes sont de plus en plus nombreuses et durent de plus en plus longtemps…

- Est-ce que je vais quand même pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- J'en sais rien, hmm ! Ça peut durer jusqu'à trois jours.

- Trois jours ! s'écria t-elle, horrifiée.

- Bah, t'inquiètes pas minette, hmm !

Il fourrageait dans le placard.

- Mais où est ce foutu…

- Que cherchez-vous ? demanda la rosette.

- Ben, le café, hmm !

- Vous l'avez déjà sorti Deidara-san, sourit Sakura.

Il se retourna, un peu vexé.

Bientôt la cuisine prit un aspect plus accueillant grâce au fumet du café chaud et fort, et Sakura arrivait presque à ne plus sursauter à chaque hurlement du vent. Deidara sortit des biscuits au chocolat et ils conversèrent joyeusement.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Mouais, moyen. Ils ont essayé de me refiler de la peinture pleine de plomb, pouah ! Quitte à payer plus cher, j'ai acheté ce que préfère Danna, hmm ! Et-oh quel idiot !

Il se leva en hâte et se rua dans l'entrée. Il revint un instant après, portant la toile sur laquelle Sasori avait travaillé toute la matinée.

- Faut pas la laisser dans l'atelier pendant la tempête, on sait jamais, hmm ! Heureusement le reste est bien rangé. Regarde comme t'es belle, minette, hmm !

Il lui présenta la toile et Sakura rougit; Sasori l'avait peinte en train de dormir. Au départ, il lui avait juste demandé de s'allonger sur le sofa, mais comme elle s'était levée très tôt ce matin, que ses cours d'anatomie l'avaient complètement abrutie, que le trajet en bus avait été long et sinistre et que Sasori ne parlait jamais quand il travaillait, elle avait fini par tomber endormie sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussi l'avait-il peinte ainsi, et elle était stupéfaite de découvrir tant de sensualité dans son propre corps; c'était pourtant bien elle, qui dormait ainsi allongée sur le côté, la hanche saillante, la taille souple et courbe, la tête posée sur ses bras blancs, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte…

- T'es jolie, hmm ? insista Deidara.

- Oui, oui c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais il m'a embellie, je ne suis pas comme ça en vérité.

- tch, fit Deidara en posant la toile à terre, contre le mur.

Ils entendirent alors un léger son de pas dans l'escalier, et Sasori entra dans la cuisine, les paupières battantes encore, étouffant un bâillement dans sa main gauche. Ses cheveux pourpres étaient tout ébouriffés et ses vêtements un peu froissés.

Deidara lui céda aussitôt sa chaise;

- Hmm, _danna_, installe-toi ! Tu veux du café ?

- Non, _baka_.

- Pardon, tu veux du thé ? De la tisane ?

- _Haï_, une tisane s'il te plait, gamin.

Deidara s'empressa de le servir. Sakura remarqua le teint un peu cireux de Sasori, mais ne dit rien. Il lui adressa un demi-sourire;

- Je crains bien t'avoir laissée dormir, Sakura-chan. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sasori-san, le rassura t-elle aussitôt.

Deidara servit une tisane à son partenaire et déposa un pot de miel sur la table. Sasori y plongea sa cuillère, en tira un long ruban doré qu'il laissa couler dans la tisane odorante, baissant ses yeux brun-rosé. Sakura se surprit à contempler l'artiste, et détourna la tête vivement, pour voir Deidara revenir du salon avec une chaise supplémentaire.

- Alors, _danna_, hmm ?

- Alors quoi, gamin ? répliqua Sasori avec une pointe d'impatience.

- Satisfait de ton œuvre, hmm ?

Sakura pouvait sentir la taquinerie dans le ton de Deidara. Après s'être comporté en mère poule quelques instants plus tôt, il agissait maintenant comme un enfant qui veut ennuyer ses parents simplement pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui.

- J'aurais pu faire mieux, répondit pensivement Sasori en laissant ses yeux vermeils errer sur le visage et le cou de Sakura, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Hmm, il manque quand même quelque chose d'essentiel à ton tableau, _danna_, hmm !

- Quoi ? claqua Sasori, détachant ses yeux de son modèle.

- On dirait qu'elle ne va jamais se réveiller, dans ton tableau, hmm ! Quelque chose d'aussi figé…

- Si tu dis un mot sur l'art éphémère je t'assomme, coupa net Sasori, fronçant ses fins sourcils.

Deidara lui adressa un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers Sakura;

- Dis-moi, Sakura-chan, selon toi, qu'est-ce que l'art, hmm ?

Elle s'agita sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. A quoi reconnaissait-on de l'art ? Elle pensa à Hinata; comment la jeune héritière aurait-elle défini l'art ? L'art…en fait, Hinata ressemblait à une d'œuvre d'art elle-même, mais d'où lui était venue cette pensée ?

- L'art…pour moi, c'est…ce doit être…beau, reposant, vivant…ce…ce doit parler directement au cœur…vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous répondre, Deidara-san.

Il y eut un léger silence, qui fut brusquement brisé par le hurlement d'un tourbillon au-dehors.

- Dis-moi, Deidara, tu as bien fermé la lucarne du grenier ? demanda alors Sasori.

Le blond se figea, la tasse de café à quelques centimètres de sa bouche grande-ouverte.

- MEEEEEERDE ! hurla t-il.

En un millième de seconde, la tasse de café se retrouva dans la soucoupe et l'escalier résonna d'un pas de course. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire tant l'expression de l'artiste avait été comique. Sasori se leva tranquillement pour ranger le pot de miel, puis passa derrière elle pour déplacer sa toile.

- Vous m'avez peinte plus belle que je ne le suis, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sakura.

Il tendit le bras, plaçant le tableau devant elle, contre le mur auquel la table était accolée.

- Non, Sakura-chan. Je peins toujours ce qui est. Si vous vous trouvez belle sur ce cadre…

Sa voix se déroulait tout doucement, comme une mélodie, le long de son oreille. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps derrière le sien.

- …c'est que vous devez l'être, acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Sakura battait de plus en plus vite sans qu'elle arrivât à comprendre pourquoi; est-ce que Deidara ne le lui avait-il pas dit, lui aussi, sans que cela lui fasse cet effet ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne trouva rien a dire et fut sauvée de l'embarras par le retour de Deidara.

- Bonne nouvelle, Sakura-chan, hmm ! La tempête semble se calmer ! D'ici quelques heures tu pourras rentrer chez toi, hmm !

- Merci, Deidara-san, sourit-elle.

à suivre...


	5. Curiosité

**Chapitre 5 : Curiosité**

La tempête s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle s'était éveillée, mais un vent puissant continuait de danser dans les rues de Suna. Deidara rouvrit cependant l'atelier, car il avait de l'argile à travailler. Sasori déposa son cadre sur le chevalet pour le laisser sécher. La séance était terminée, mais Sakura ne pouvait pas encore rentrer chez elle, car les bus ne passeraient plus avant le lendemain, les rues étant ensablées. Sasori proposa alors de la ramener en voiture; peut-être se sentait-il un peu coupable de l'avoir laissée dormir. Toujours est-il qu'ils sortirent tous deux dans le vent et le froid dans le jardin de devant. Les arbres, déjà passablement décharnés avant la tempête, avaient encore souffert des griffures du sable tourbillonnant; des lambeaux d'écorce sèche pendaient le long de leurs troncs gris. Sur le rare gazon et le petit sentier de galets qui menait à la serre s'étalaient de larges flaques de sable d'un marron beige chaud.

Deidara allait avoir fort à faire pendant l'absence de son _danna_, constata Sakura avec compassion alors que Sasori refermait à clef la porte d'entrée. Il lui désigna un bâtiment sur le côté qui empiétait largement sur le jardin, et elle l'aida à en remonter l'énorme volet.

C'était un garage. Dedans sommeillait une voiture cabossée et rayée, aux pneus usés mais solides, de la marque ancienne et aujourd'hui disparue de Hiruko. Elle était certes petite, mais point basse, et Sakura comprit qu'elle devait pouvoir rouler dans le sable. Elle tiqua toutefois en remarquant que l'aile avant droite était complètement défoncée. Sasori suivit son regard. Il ouvrait la portière gauche, et s'assit sur le siège du conducteur, l'invitant d'un geste à entrer.

- Deidara est un peu casse-cou avec, même si c'était _ma _voiture à l'origine. Il la trouve poussive et laide, mais il s'est déjà fait prendre trois fois par un radar.

Sakura s'installa à côté de l'artiste et referma prudemment sa portière tordue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiruko est solide, fit Sasori, quelque peu moqueur.

Il démarra et sortit lentement du garage, puis cala net. Nullement déconcerté, Sasori ressortit pour refermer le garage, après quoi la petite Hiruko s'engagea bravement dans l'avenue Shukaku. La route était à moitié recouverte de sable, que le service d'entretien –l'un des seuls métiers rentables à Suna avec celui de barman et de policier- balayait bravement. Quelques voitures zigzaguaient entre les mini-dunes, mais les gens avaient préféré en grande majorité se déplacer en vélo ou à pied. Sasori évitait de rouler trop dans le sable, gardant une vitesse très modérée afin d'éviter une collision éventuelle avec un autre véhicule.

- Je suis désolée de vous causer du souci, soupira Sakura en grattant nerveusement la peluche rouge de son siège.

Sasori jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur avant de répondre;

- Sottises, c'est la moindre des choses. De toute façon, il fallait que je la fasse réviser avant que Deidara ne la fasse exploser.

Bientôt ils longèrent la pépinière qui faisait encore office d'obstacle au désert, puis le fleuve qui traversait la ville, séparant Suna et Kiri de Konoha, Iwa et Oto. Sasori s'engagea sur l'avenue du Serpent Blanc, passant devant la fac de médecine où étudiait Sakura, et qui étalait ses locaux à la fois sur Oto et Konoha. Regardant dans le rétroviseur le reflet des yeux attentifs de Sasori, Sakura remarqua alors la dureté qui avait envahi le regard rosé de l'artiste. La Hiruko fit un petit bond en avant lorsqu'il appuya brusquement sur la pédale d'accélération…

- Attention ! cria Sakura.

La voiture pila net dans un horrible crissement de pneus, manquant de quelques centimètres le capot d'une voiture blanc flamboyant toute neuve venue à pleine vitesse de la sortie de la fac de médecine. La portière s'ouvrit aussitôt et Sakura crut avoir une attaque lorsqu'en sortit un homme au teint cadavérique, vêtu d'une tunique blanche, et qui portait ses cheveux noirs longs et détachés, recouvrant partiellement ses boucles d'oreille élégantes et son visage aux yeux jaunes et reptiliens, soulignés d'un large trait de mascara mauve : le terrible professeur Orochimaru ! Sasori laissa échapper un juron, et embraya pour reculer au plus vite…mais la Hiruko cala à nouveau. Orochimaru s'accouda à la portière de Sasori, profitant que la vitre du conducteur était baissée.

- Quelle bonne surprise, vraiment ! Comment vas-tu Sasori-kun ? siffla t-il.

Sakura manqua s'étouffer de stupéfaction. Sasori fit tourner la clef de contact, envoyant un véritable regard de haine au professeur, et répliqua durement;

- Très bien, merci Orochimaru-sensei, et cela ira encore mieux sans vous. Bonne journée, allez vous faire tuer par une voiture plus solide que la mienne !

Le moteur de la Hiruko se mit à gronder, la voiture s'ébranla. Orochimaru attrapa alors le poignet de l'artiste;

- Sasori-kun, voyons…donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Il parait que tu as fait des merveilles à l'Académie des Beaux Arts.

- Vous êtes très bien renseigné, merci professeur, au revoir !

Les lèvres d'Orochimaru s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique et quelques peu pervers. Heureusement de sa voiture sortit Kabuto, un ancien étudiant devenu docteur depuis deux ans et qui travaillait à l'hôpital d'Oto.

- Orochimaru-sama, nous allons être en retard ! appela t-il.

Orochimaru s'écarta à regrets, et Sasori s'empressa de démarrer en trombe et de s'éloigner au plus vite d'Oto. Il était visiblement énervé, et Sakura n'osa rien lui demander.

* * *

Ino fermait la jardinerie pour la pause de midi; une cliente exigeante l'avait retenue si longtemps qu'il était presque quatorze heures, l'heure où elle aurait du en fait rouvrir boutique ! Rapidement, la blonde rangea les pots et autres choses qui traînaient là, avant d'enfiler à la hâte son manteau pour se ruer vers la porte.

Ding ! fit la clochette, et la porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle allait attraper la poignée; elle fit un bon en arrière en poussant un cri de frayeur, avant de se retrouver face a face avec un homme qui la dominait d'une bonne tête, et qui baissait sur elle des yeux verts des plus surpris.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant Kimimaro.

- Oh bonjour, Kimimaro-san !

- Je vous ai fait peur ? s'étonna t-il.

- Je ne vous avais pas vu entrer, j'ai failli me prendre la porte, rit-elle.

Elle se figea tout à coup, frappée d'une idée soudaine.

- Oh non ! Vous veniez acheter quelque chose ? J'allais fermer pour midi.

- Midi ? Il est presque deux heures. Vous n'avez pas mangé ? interrogea t-il vivement.

- Non, oh vraiment je suis désolée !

Elle refermait la porte derrière elle, glissait la clef dans la serrure. Il la considéra en silence. La jeune fille l'intriguait. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, peut-être sa vivacité ou sa joie de vivre, qui lui rappelait cette fleur aperçue en foret, dressée fièrement dans un rayon de soleil. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ? Pourquoi brassait-elle la vie avec de si grands gestes, et des yeux si brillants ? La vie était une chimère, elle ne pourrait jamais la saisir. La vie était une douleur perpétuelle, que pouvait-elle y trouver ? Seul l'au-delà, qu'il fut néant ou lumière éternelle, pouvait véritablement contenter la soif de l'âme humaine.

Alors, que pouvait-elle lui apprendre ? Que pouvait-elle faire surgir de cette vie qui en vaille la peine ?

- Venez, dit-il brusquement. Je vous invite à manger.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite, écarquillant ses yeux bleus.

- Pardon ? Mais…vous…vous n'avez pas mangé, vous ?

Il ne mangeait jamais à midi en temps normal; la nourriture l'écoeurait. Il secoua la tête, impatienté, lui tendant le bras;

- Non, non, venez donc, Ino-chan.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle lui prit le bras en rougissant, et ils s'en furent ensemble.

* * *

La tempête de sable n'avait pas touché Oto ni Konoha, mais le trafic était bien plus abondant, et Sakura avait sérieusement peur d'avoir un accident. Cependant Sasori avait des réflexes impressionnants, et dirigeait sa voiture d'une main de maître. Bientôt, la Hiruko s'engagea dans l'avenue illuminée de Sarutobi, puis dans la petite avenue Kyuubi. Ils passèrent devant la jardinerie Yamanaka, puis devant Ichiraku et l'appartement de Naruto.

- C'est la prochaine rue, indiqua Sakura.

Sasori hocha la tête, donna un coup de volant et s'engagea à gauche dans la rue des cerisiers, pour se garer le long du trottoir, devant la maison de Sakura.

- Et voilà ! J'espère n'avoir pas trop pris de ton temps.

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Euh…vous…vous avez l'air un peu énervé, Sasori-san. Ne voudriez-vous pas prendre un thé ?

Il la jaugea du regard un moment, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Finalement il arrêta en soupirant le moteur pour sortir.

- Tu as raison. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, il vaudrait mieux que je prenne quelque chose.

Elle sourit.

- Venez, je vous invite. Au bout de la rue, il y a un café très sympa.

Il se laissa convaincre, et ils marchèrent ensemble, tranquillement et d'un même pas.

- Sakura-chan, glissa l'artiste d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- _Haï, _Sasori-san ?

- ça fait bien une semaine que je t'ai engagée. Pourquoi ne nous tutoierais-tu pas, Deidara et moi ?

- Comment ?

- ça gêne Deidara plus qu'autre chose, il aime mieux être direct avec les gens. Et comme tu es mon modèle, j'aimerais mieux ne pas sentir cette barrière entre nous. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

- Oh non, non, Sasori-san. Vous…je veux dire…si tu le préfères comme ça, ça me va parfaitement. Tiens, voilà mon resto ! rit-elle.

Mais elle était loin d'être aussi à l'aise qu'elle voulait le paraître. Bien que cela la soulageait d'une part et l'assurait d'avoir trouvé un emploi stable, effacer la barrière du maître à l'employée était abattre la dernière raison d'ignorer la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait envers lui et les accélérations de son cœur lorsqu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût une bonne chose. Tentant de se raccrocher à des sentiments qu'elle savait définis et reconnus, elle voulut se remémorer le beau visage de Sasuke, mais constata avec stupéfaction et un peu de détresse qu'elle n'obtenait qu'une image floue du Uchiwa.

Ils s'installèrent à une table pour constater qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Ils commandèrent alors de quoi satisfaire leur estomac vide, et après un moment de silence engagèrent une discussion tranquille.

- Ta rue est sympa, en effet.

- Merci, Sasori-san. C'est vrai que ce quartier de Konoha n'est pas des plus riches, mais il est vivant et plein de bonnes gens.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas comme Suna.

- Sasori-san, si je puis me permettre…pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'installer votre atelier à Suna, Deidara et v-toi ?

Il leva le regard, le laissa errer dans le vide, au-dehors, sur les passants qui déambulaient sous les vifs rayons du soleil, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. Sakura remarqua que ses yeux avaient repris une teinte pourpre, plutôt que le brun dur de tout à l'heure, lorsque Orochimaru les avaient abordés.

- En fait…j'ai toujours détesté Suna et ses habitants, lâcha t-il.

Elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Sasori semblait si calme, si gentil…voilà qu'il lui faisait penser maintenant à Gaara ! Sasori tourna la tête, posa ses yeux vermeils sur elle, l'expression toujours aussi blasée.

- ça te paraît bizarre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. J'ai un ami qui détestait Suna, lui aussi. Apparemment, les gens y sont plutôt intolérants et assez…grégaires…

- Tout à fait. J'étais très bon élève, et mon allure plutôt…gentillette, leur déplaisait. Ma grand-mère n'a rien arrangé, elle m'a fait sauter deux classes. Non, vraiment, je ne suis revenu à Suna que parce que j'ai toujours adoré le désert, et parce que Deidara et moi avions besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Or, les maisons spacieuses à Konoha sont hors de prix.

- Vous auriez pu aller à Iwa, ou Oto, remarqua Sakura.

- Oh non, vraiment pas, fit vivement Sasori, les yeux s'ouvrant tout à fait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'animait dans ses paroles, Deidara a un casier judiciaire à Iwa, il y a fait des bêtises de jeunesse, et quant à Oto…je ne voulais vraiment pas y habiter !

- Parce que Orochimaru-sama te connaît ?

- Tout à fait, grimaça Sasori.

Il garda les yeux ouverts sans leur habituel regard blasé, mais ne sembla pas vouloir préciser sa pensée. Sakura songeait à Sasuke, et elle le lui dit.

- Ah, Uchiwa Sasuke…il devient puissant dans le milieu des grands, sais-tu, lui répondit l'artiste.

- D'où tiens-tu cela ? s'étonna t-elle.

- Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki, rappelle-toi, se moqua t-il.

Elle rougit.

- Je…je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il compte faire, avoua t-elle.

- Les gens changent, répondit-il doucement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ton amitié. Il doit passer une phase nécessaire à son intégration dans le monde, je suppose. Ceux dont il s'entoure ne sont que des pantins, il les jettera après usage et peut-être reviendra t-il vers toi ensuite.

Elle redressa la tête, le cœur réchauffé par ses paroles.

- Merci, souffla t-elle. Mais dis-moi, si Deidara est d'Iwa, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? A l'Académie des Beaux Arts ? Je croyais qu'il était le plus jeune de vous deux.

Sasori fronça les sourcils;

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

- Euh…en fait c'est Deidara-san qui me l'a dit, parce que je me demandais pourquoi tu l'appelais _gamin._

- Quel bavard, fit Sasori d'un ton un peu sec. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai trois ans de plus que lui.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de faire le calcul. Deidara lui avait dit avec fierté avoir vingt-quatre ans, elle en avait vingt et un donc Sasori avait vingt-sept ans, soit six ans de plus qu'elle. Ce n'était pas si énorme que ça…

- Deidara a obtenu une bourse à la sortie du lycée qui lui a permis d'entrer à l'Académie. J'étais dans la même classe que lui, et nous avons décidé de devenir associés. Comme je suis plus vieux que lui, il m'appelle _danna_ (maître), expliqua doucement Sasori.

Quelque chose clochait, réalisa Sakura. Sasori avait dit avoir sauté deux classes, et pourtant il s'était retrouvé dans la même année que Deidara, alors qu'il avait trois ans de plus que lui ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! De plus, Deidara lui avait dit que Sasori faisait déjà partie de l'Akatsuki à ce moment-là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis un instant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oh, pardon ! Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Non, mais toi, tu sembles en avoir envie, répondit Sasori, un peu grave toutefois.

- Je m'excuse vraiment mais…je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te trouver dans la même classe que Deidara en ayant trois ans de plus que lui et sauté deux classes !

Sasori resta immobile un moment, la contemplant en silence. Ses longs cils s'abaissèrent à nouveau sur ses yeux au regard plus dur déjà, et son visage se vida de toute animation pour ne laisser filtrer qu'une expression plate et blasée. Sakura comprit qu'elle avait touché une partie sensible de sa vie, et elle s'en voulut, car elle venait de rabaisser le voile qu'ils avaient écarté d'entre eux un instant auparavant. Finalement, il lâcha d'un ton inexpressif qui lui rappelait ainsi terriblement Gaara, Sasuke et Neji.

- En fait, je me suis plus ou moins…révolté contre ma grand-mère à la sortie du lycée, mais elle a quand même réussi à me forcer à aller en fac de médecine, et j'y ai passé deux ans avant de tout plaquer. J'ai alors définitivement rompu tout lien avec elle au moment de mon intégration dans l'Akatsuki et j'ai passé deux ans dans le flou avant de pouvoir entrer à l'Académie des Beaux Arts sur concours.

- …Alors…c'est pour ça que Orochimaru-sama te connaît ?

Il hocha brièvement la tête, sans s'y étendre. Mais Sakura, en faisant le compte, se rendit compte qu'il manquait encore un an dans l'histoire. Mais peut-être Sasori s'était-il trompé dans ses comptes. Ou alors, peut-être qu'outre le fait qu'il était manifestement orphelin, y avait-il quelque chose encore qu'il voulait cacher…

- Et toi ?

Sakura sursauta, brusquement tirée de ses pensées. Elle leva le nez, un peu confuse;

- Pardon ?

Sasori lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-curieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu en fac de médecine ? demanda t-il.

Elle sourit, de la chaleur plein le cœur;

- Je veux être médecin.

- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua t-il un peu acerbement, gardant les yeux baissés sur la boulette de riz qu'il faisait rouler machinalement dans son bol.

- Je me suis toujours dit que les gens avaient besoin qu'on les aide, qu'on les écoute. Je veux pouvoir les soigner, leur donner du réconfort et de la confiance. Qu'ils ne se sentent pas seuls…je me sentie si seule dans mon enfance…que je pense que notre société a besoin d'un peu plus d'humanité.

Sasori posa en un claquement sec ses baguettes sur la table, avant de la transpercer de son regard écarlate.

- Et tu crois qu'ils le méritent peut-être ?

- Je le crois, répondit-elle fermement.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si facile d'aider les personnes dont tu parles. Ceux qui ont le plus besoin d'aide ne seront pas ceux qui viendront te voir.

- Je sais, mais peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'ils ne trouvent en face d'eux que des figures rigides de médecins blasés. Moi, j'écouterai. Je me suis jurée de ne jamais me blinder face à la détresse humaine.

Il secoua la tête;

- Cette détresse t'écrasera si tu ne la laisses glisser sur toi, Sakura-chan. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois capable d'écouter les pires cauchemars des gens sans les prendre en dégoût, en mépris ou en devenir malade toi-même. Tu finiras forcément par devenir aussi figée qu'une poupée de cire.

- J'ai déjà le souvenir de cauchemars qui ne sont pas les miens, Sasori-san. Mais jamais je ne me laisserai plier par quoi que ce soit ! Ma mère est ainsi, elle s'est laissée effacer de la vie par mon beau-père. Une parfaite femme au foyer, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle se tait, elle ne sort jamais que pour faire les courses. Et il voulait faire de moi la même chose; je me suis battue pour obtenir ma liberté. J'ai commencé par devenir la meilleure élève de ma classe, pour obtenir le soutien de mes professeurs et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Au final, il a dû plier, j'ai passé le concours et je suis rentrée à la fac. Mais il m'a coupé toutes vivres, et c'est pour ça que je travaille après les cours. Non, je ne me réduirai jamais à devenir une marionnette comme ma mère ! Je veux vivre, et faire vivre les autres autour de moi !

Sasori ouvrait des yeux tourmentés sur elle, comme si ses paroles avaient touché une corde sensible de son cœur, et la faisaient longuement résonner. Puis il secoua la tête de nouveau, brisant sa demie rêverie.

- Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à vivre s'il ne fait qu'attendre la Mort sur le perron de sa porte.

- Je peux le forcer à rentrer chez lui, fermer la porte au nez de la Mort et s'aliter. Trouver ce qui l'étouffe dans la maison et le soigner.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu me diras si tu arrives à trouver la cause du mal.

Elle le considéra en silence. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau, jouant avec les baguettes de riz couchées là aux côtés du bol.

- Il était une fois une médecin modèle connue de tous; une référence en science, la sauveuse de bien des vies. Son petit était sa fierté; il était bon élève, curieux de nature, avait déjà lu la moitié des livres de sa bibliothèque. Cependant un jour, l'école l'appela d'urgence, car plusieurs élèves étaient atteints de vomissements et de sueurs froides, voire même de paralysies locales. Arrivée en hâte, elle découvrit alors que ces enfants avaient été empoisonnés avec du venin de scorpion.

- Du venin de scorpion ? hoqueta Sakura, horrifiée. Mais qui a pu faire une chose si… ?

- Horrible ? Ce n'était autre que son propre petit si savant. Il connaissait tous les effets des différents venins, et cela grâce à elle, car elle était l'auteur du livre recensant toutes les espèces de scorpions, et ce livre était le préféré de son petit. Alors qu'elle sauvait des vies, lui cherchait à en couper. Qu'aurais-tu fait alors, Sakura, si elle te l'avait amené ? Aurais-tu trouvé ce qui clochait dans cette maison modèle, et l'aurais-tu soigné ?

- Les maisons modèles sont celles qui renferment le plus de tragédies, Sasori-san. Cet enfant avait-il subi des traumatismes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est à toi de le découvrir.

- Pourquoi fermes tu les yeux dessus? Lorsqu'on entend une telle histoire, on essaie de comprendre pourquoi ! J'ai…j'ai un ami qui…a failli tuer un enfant en classe de primaire. En grandissant, il est devenu de plus en plus violent. Au final, on a découvert que son oncle avait tenté de le tuer en se suicidant, lorsqu'il n'avait que six ou sept ans…

- Tu parles de Sabaku no Gaara, constata Sasori.

Elle releva la tête avec brusquerie.

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai entraperçu plusieurs fois, dit-il avec raideur. Il était passablement dérangé. Mais Gaara-kun a toujours eu peur de la solitude, de la différence et surtout des gens, Sakura-chan. Ses insomnies le rendent instable, ce qui repousse les autres, et cette solitude le blesse, mais comme il a peur des gens il ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Tant qu'il sera incapable de faire confiance aux gens, il restera l'ombre de lui-même, et Yashamaru continuera de hanter ses nuits. Mais apparemment, tes amis et toi avez fait du bon travail, car il paraît qu'il s'entend mieux avec sa famille. En même temps, je crois que son salaud de père est mort, non ?

- Oui. Tu le connaissais ?

- Qui ne le connaît pas à Suna ? Il était notre député, je te le rappelle. C'était une grosse brute et un gros réac. Si la culture à Suna est aussi oubliée, c'est bien à cause de lui ! C'était une catastrophe pour l'art, vraiment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva brusquement;

- Bon, il est tard, je vais y aller.

- Oublie la note, c'est moi qui paye, sourit-elle en le voyant chercher son portefeuille.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Merci. Bonne journée, Sakura-chan.

- Bonne journée, Sasori-san.

Il s'en fut rapidement, laissant Sakura brûler sur des chardons ardents. Elle aurait voulu savoir s'il connaissait vraiment l'oncle de Gaara, car elle était certaine de ne pas avoir prononcé son nom; Yashamaru. Lui l'avait prononcé, et connaissait tous les symptômes et les causes du traumatisme passé de Gaara. Elle fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Décidément, Akasuna no Sasori l'intéressait. Et elle allait parler de lui à Gaara.

à suivre...


	6. Reviens moi

**Chapitre 6 : Reviens-moi**

- Le voilà ! Je te l'avais dit !

- Pousse-toi, j'veux voir ! Hmm, mignon ! Tu veux pas qu'on l'aborde, histoire de voir s'qu'y a sous son putain de foulard ?

Tenten éclata de rire. Tayuya était à moitié allongée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant passer le jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui déambulait tranquillement sur le trottoir, le nez dans son bouquin orange et le foulard jusqu'au nez.

- Allez, Ten-chan ! s'écria Tayuya, dardant des yeux noisette lumineux sur elle, on y va !

- Ah non ! Allez, referme cette fenêtre, on se gèle !

- EH OOOOH ! Le mec aux ch'veux gris, là ! OUH-OUH ! OH CONNARD ON TE PARLE !

- Tayuya ! s'horrifia Tenten en la tirant par les épaules.

Heureusement, l'innocent passant n'avait rien entendu du tout, trop passionné sans doute par son livre. (ndw : !) En boudant, Tayuya descendit s'affaler sur le lit. Tenten referma la fenêtre et vint la rejoindre.

- Eh ! Tu boudes ? la taquina t-elle.

- Murf ! grogna la rouquine avant de lui tirer la langue.

Puis elle se redressa brusquement sur son séant, pointant du doigt la commode de Tenten ou reposait un cadre.

- C'est qui ?

Tenten sentit un souffle froid la parcourir. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'elle s'était disputée avec Neji, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cherché à se réconcilier. Tenten en avait assez de courir après l'_insupportable Hyuuga_, et apparemment la _gamine égoïste_ qu'elle était ne manquait pas au jeune génie.

Elle se leva, saisit le cadre et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

- C'est mon équipe, au club d'arts martiaux. Là c'est mon prof Maito Gai et lui c'est mon ami Rock Lee.

- Je te demandais surtout _lui_, précisa Tayuya avec malice, parfaitement consciente de la gêne de Tenten.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Hyuuga Neji. Mais on est brouillé en ce moment.

Tayuya lui lança un regard de biais.

- On dirait une fille, fit-elle en observant attentivement la réaction de Tenten.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite et outrée; Neji était au collège lorsque la photo avait été prise, ses traits étaient encore assez ronds, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à une fille ! La forme de sa mâchoire, son expression dure et sa stature étaient masculines sans la moindre hésitation !

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu l'as mal regardé ! Il a juste les cheveux longs !

- T'es sûre qu'il est pas homo ? ajouta Tayuya.

- NON IL N'EST PAS HOMO ! hurla Tenten avec colère.

Tayuya eut un sourire en coin.

- Toi, tu es complètement gaga de ton pote. J'me trompe ?

Tenten la fixa, stupéfaite. Elle l'avait énervée simplement pour tester ses sentiments envers Neji ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. J'aime Neji depuis la fin du lycée.

- Aww, une longue histoire d'amour, c'est mignon ! Raconte-moi ça, panda.

Tenten tiqua au sobriquet, mais consentit toutefois à se replonger dans son passé.

- J'ai connu Neji au collège, mais on n'était pas dans la même classe au début. Le prof de sport, Gai-sensei, a ouvert un club d'arts martiaux. C'est là que j'ai connu mon ami Lee, et que je me suis rapprochée de Neji. Je l'intéressais un peu parce que je maniais déjà des armes. Les années suivantes, on a été tous les trois dans la même classe, et on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant, Lee et Neji ne pouvaient pas se piffer au début ! Lorsqu'on est rentré au lycée de Konoha, j'ai commencé à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, mais il ne voulait rien me dire. Tu sais que les Hyuuga sont…

- Ouais, des gros richards. Des princes, comme les Kaguya, quoi, non ?

Tenten se demanda un bref instant pourquoi Tayuya faisait référence aux Kaguya en particulier.

- Oui, mais en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça. Les Hyuuga sont divisés en deux branches; la principale, qui dirige tout, et la parallèle, qui est chargée de la protection de la principale et de toutes les sales besognes dont un clan a besoin pour s'assurer le pouvoir sur Konoha et l'Etat. La branche parallèle doit entière obéissance à la principale. Dans le clan, ce sont les lois du clan qui s'appliquent, et non celles de l'Etat. Neji fait partie de la branche parallèle, et est en plus orphelin. Sa mère est morte suite à une fausse couche, et il n'a aucun souvenir d'elle, mais son père a été assassiné quand il avait quatre ans, et cela Neji n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. Depuis, Neji a gardé beaucoup de rancœur envers la branche principale.

- C'est qui qui a assassiné son père ?

- Neji pensait que c'était la branche principale.

- Oh putain ! C'est vraiment pas drôle, alors.

Tenten hocha la tête.

- C'est en classe de première que les choses ont pété. La cousine de Neji, Hinata, est rentrée en seconde dans notre lycée. Nous ne l'avions pas vue au collège parce que Hinata était dans un autre collège, de meilleure réputation que le nôtre. Neji devait aller au nôtre parce qu'il était de la branche parallèle. C'était l'horreur : Neji détestait Hinata, et Hinata était tellement timide qu'elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde, ce qui énervait terriblement Neji parce qu'il était censé la protéger. Finalement ils se sont disputés dans un couloir, et la douceur de Hinata a achevé de mettre à bout les nerfs de Neji; il a craqué et a manqué la frapper. Heureusement, des profs se sont interposés; c'était vraiment horrible ! Il avait projeté Hinata par terre, et lorsqu'elle s'est relevée il a voulu lui envoyer un coup mortel; quand les profs l'ont empoigné, il hurlait qu'il allait la tuer et que comme toujours ceux de la branche principale avaient le droit à un traitement de faveur ! Dans les jours suivants, Neji était tellement enragé qu'il s'en est pris à tout le monde, mais il s'est heurté à Uzumaki Naruto, qui voulait lui faire payer la peine qu'il avait causée à Hinata. Et là, il s'est pris une raclée.

- Qui ça ? Naruto ou Neji ?

- Neji ! Bien sur, Naruto s'en est sorti en mauvais état, car les coups de taijutsu de Neji font très mal, mais Naruto n'est vraiment fort que lorsqu'il se prend une taulée !

- Et ça lui a remis du plomb dans la cervelle, à Neji, de se faire taper sur la tronche ?

- Oui, vraiment. En fait, l'oncle de Neji a pris les choses en main, et il a eu une longue discussion avec lui. Au final, Neji a eu le droit à la vérité sur les conditions de la mort de son père.

- Alors ?

- En fait, Hinata avait été enlevée quand elle avait trois ans. Les ravisseurs ont demandé une forte rançon et plusieurs trucs flous de politique, mais la famille principale ne voulait pas débourser un sou ni lâcher une seule pièce de pouvoir sur l'Etat. Alors, le père de Neji est allé chercher Hinata en se faisant passer pour l'oncle de Neji, parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils ont fait semblant d'accepter les closes du contrat. Mais quelque chose a foiré, et ils ont dû lancer l'opération plus tôt que prévu, sitôt Hinata récupérée, alors qu'ils savaient le père de Neji encore à portée de tir des ravisseurs; et ça n'a pas manqué, il s'est fait descendre. Au final, ils avaient récupéré Hinata et capturé quelques types de la bande de gangsters, mais Neji s'est retrouvé orphelin parce que les dirigeants de la famille principale étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord. Et ça, je peux te dire qu'il l'a encore en travers de la gorge !

- C'est franchement déprimant, ton histoire !

- T'inquiètes, on approche du nœud. Après Naruto donc, Neji a cessé de méditer dans son coin et m'a tout raconté. Depuis, nous sommes devenus de vrais meilleurs amis. On ne nous voyait pas l'un sans l'autre; la moindre de nos pensées était connue de l'autre. Et puis nous nous sommes séparés à la fin du lycée; j'ai été engagée à la forge Hayate, et lui a été pris en classe préparatoire.

- Quelle idée d'aller là-dedans !

- C'est Hiashi-sama, son oncle, qui le voulait. Et rappelle-toi, ceux de la branche parallèle doivent obéir !

- Ouais, d'accord, continue !

- C'est là, quand j'ai cessé de le voir tous les jours, qu'il a commencé à vraiment me manquer. Je l'appelais tout le temps; Neji était totalement dans l'optique de compétition, et était le génie de sa classe, comme d'habitude, mais il n'aimait pas cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi, je le sentais au timbre de sa voix. Il a attendu patiemment que le temps passe, je ne le voyais jamais car ses activités au club d'arts martiaux n'étaient jamais aux mêmes horaires que les miennes. Toujours est-il que je commençais à même rêver de lui; je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ! Et finalement…

Elle s'arrêta, une boule dans la gorge, car cet épisode lui faisait encore mal, même après un an. Tayuya mit une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que ç'aurait été si personnel…

- Non, c'est bon… Finalement, un soir que Neji était sorti à Oto avec quelques uns de nos amis, une bagarre a éclaté dans la rue, une histoire de gangs encore, et Neji s'est pris deux balles, l'une dans l'estomac et l'autre dans l'épaule, juste au-dessus du cœur. Il a été hospitalisé, mais pendant une journée entière son état a été instable, il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre ! Mais heureusement les médecins l'ont sauvé. J'ai…j'ai cru mourir moi-même lorsque Hinata m'a appris la nouvelle ! Je crois que l'attente, l'attente interminable dans ce couloir froid, et l'image de lui dans un lit d'hôpital, le visage aussi blanc que les draps et les murs, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ! C'est là aussi que j'ai compris que quelque part dans l'histoire, je m'étais mise à l'aimer.

Tayuya avait détourné le regard, mal à l'aise. Après un instant de silence, elle se secoua;

- Et tu le lui as dit ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié !

- J'pense que son amitié, tu risques de la perdre quand même. Il y a trop de non-dits entre vous. Tu devrais le dire, vraiment.

Tenten s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle connaissait trop Neji pour ne pas savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Du dégoût.

- Si tu le dégoûtes c'est qu'il est vraiment gay, fit Tayuya, déchiffrant le regard de Tenten.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Si tu le voyais, tu verrais qu'il est bien-

- un gros mâle dominant ?

Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire.

- Oh oui, exactement !

- Tu sais, un véritable ami ne t'envoie pas bouler, il te le dit gentiment et veille à ne pas te laisser sombrer dans tes débris, reprit Tayuya.

Au ton de sa voix, Tenten su qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

- Oui, mais Neji…est si hautain, si imprévisible…

- S'il est imprévisible, pourquoi prévois-tu sa réaction ? T'en sais rien de comment il va réagir !

- Oh si, je sais ! Je sais très bien comme il est ! C'est comme maintenant, je sais qu'il boude dans son coin et qu'il attend que je vienne m'excuser ! Qu'il aille au dia-

Ding dong !

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Tenten jeta un regard irrité à sa montre;

- Dix heures et demie, ça c'est le facteur ! Je vais lui ouvrir.

Tayuya la suivit dans le vestibule, curieuse comme à l'ordinaire. Tenten fit tourner la clef et ouvrit la porte.

Tayuya étouffa un éclat de rire dans sa main.

Neji se tenait sur le palier, imposant comme toujours dans ses vêtements claniques. Ses cheveux étaient cette fois-ci humides, ce qui indiquait une longue marche dans le brouillard du lac de Konoha au centre d'Oto. Tayuya admira les yeux couleur de lavande et les traits fins de son visage puis nota sa musculature mince et athlétique. _Pas étonnant_ _qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui…_

- Bonjour, Tenten.

Sa voix grave était un peu sourde; peut-être avait-il pris froid pendant le trajet.

Tayuya vit la main de Tenten trembler sur la poignée, et elle fut stupéfaite de la vitesse à laquelle Neji anticipa la réaction de Tenten; il lui saisit vivement le poignet au moment même où Tenten allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait déjà dû se recevoir la porte dans la tronche.

- Tu vas me laisser entrer et m'écouter, fit-il d'un ton sec, les yeux rétrécis et plus sombres.

Tayuya aurait flanché devant ce regard, mais Tenten l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? jeta t-elle durement.

- Je viens de te le dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Rentre chez toi, Hyuuga !

- Arrête de faire l'idiote.

Elle tenta à nouveau de refermer la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre car la poigne de Neji n'était pas à sous-estimer. Tayuya se décida alors à un intervenir.

- Hum ! Salut beau gosse, si tu commençais par lui demander gentiment ? Tenten, laisse-le donc entrer, j'aimerais bien faire connaissance !

Neji se rétracta aussitôt, car il avait horreur d'être traité comme un minet. Tenten sourit en elle-même, amusée de voir Tayuya frapper juste du premier coup. Elle fit un signe de tête à son ami.

- Allez, rentre. Tayuya, je te presente Neji. Neji, voici Tayuya, ma voisine de palier.

- Yo ! fit la rouquine.

Neji la dévisagea avec une antipathie visible. Tout en elle jurait avec lui : son langage, sa coiffure, ses vêtements, sa manière d'être, tout.

- Inutile, lâcha t-il. Je venais te chercher parce que Naruto et Gaara nous invitent à voir leurs diapos, mais visiblement ça ne t'intéresse pas. Salut !

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier.

- Il est vexé que tu l'aies remplacé par moi ? fit Tayuya.

- Probablement, répondit Tenten avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle était partagée. Sakura l'avait prévenue déjà du retour de Naruto et Gaara, et elle avait attendu avec impatience la projection des photos. Mais y aller, c'était s'exposer à Neji, et…

- Cours lui après, il n'attend que ça.

- Pardon ?

- Les mecs ont besoin de se sentir indispensables. Cours lui donc après, je sais qu't'en meurs d'envie !

- C'est justement parce qu'il veut que je lui courre après que je n'irai pas !

- Enfile ça et vas-y ! C'est en le caressant dans le sens du poil que tu l'amadoueras. Tu lui tiendras tête plus tard !

Tayuya lui fourrait dans les bras sa veste mauve, et Tenten protestait, mais avec une force surprenante la rouquine la jeta dehors et referma la porte à clef.

- Tayuya ! Rouvre ! C'est MON appart ! hurla Tenten en tambourinant contre la porte.

- _Bonne journée panda ! _répondit Tayuya à travers la porte, _moi j'vais latter la tronche au boss de fin !_

_- _Nooon ! Touche pas à ma Playstation ! Je voulais être la première à le battre, TAYUYA JE TE DETESTE ! EN PLUS TA VESTE EST TROP MOCHE !

Mais rien ne lui fit rouvrir la porte. Furieuse, Tenten enfila la veste mauve vif en pestant contre les goûts lamentables et criards de la rouquine, et courut dans l'escalier. Arrivée dans la rue, les joues écarlates à l'idée qu'on devait considérer sa veste flashie d'un drôle d'œil, elle jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle, cherchant Neji. Elle finit par l'apercevoir au bout de la rue, et elle courut pour le rattraper.

- Neji ! Neji ! Attends-moi, Neji !

Il se retourna et la regarda venir en silence, haussant les sourcils à la vue de la couleur plutôt inattendue de sa veste.

- Attends-moi ! Pouf, pouf, oh là là pourquoi t'as pas ta voiture ?

- Hanabi-sama en avait besoin, expliqua t-il.

- Hanabi ! Mais elle n'est même pas en âge de conduire !

Il la fixa d'un air un peu condescendant.

- Hanabi-sama a seize ans, Tenten. Elle fait de la conduite accompagnée.

- Oh pardon, génie du siècle. Alors tu vas y aller à pattes ? Et c'est où d'abord ?

- Chez Sabaku no Gaara. Et non, je n'y vais pas à pied, nous devons rejoindre Sakura-chan à la sortie de sa fac, à onze heures, et Ino-chan viendra nous chercher avec Hinata. Naruto est sur place déjà.

- Mais il est déjà moins le quart !

- Raison de plus pour se bouger, répliqua t-il.

Tenten ajusta son pas sur le sien. Elle était mal à l'aise; ils étaient encore brouillés, elle portait une horrible veste mauve et n'avait ni argent, ni papiers, ni clefs. Une drôle de situation, vraiment !

- Si tu as décidé de refaire ta garde-robe sur les conseils de cette fille, je te conseille d'abandonner cette idée, dit-il tout à coup.

Elle releva le nez, outrée;

- Non mais vraiment ! Tu crois que cette veste est à moi ? Tayuya m'a virée de chez moi pour que tu ne te sentes pas tout seul abandonné comme le gros bâtard insupportable et hyper glaçon que tu es !

- Respire, tu vas t'étouffer.

- Je te déteste, Hyuuga !

- Moi aussi je t'adore, _pompoko._

Tenten sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler _pompoko_! D'abord, ça montre bien que tu n'as pas vu le film! _Pompokko_, c'est le nom de l'ère, pas des _tanukis _(ndw: ratons-laveurs japonais) ! Et puis c'est Gaara que tu devrais appeler comme ça, il a les yeux cerclés de noir tout comme eux !

- Tenten, ne sois pas désagréable.

- Est-ce que tu t'es seulement regardé dans un miroir ?

- Oui, ce matin comme toujours, pourquoi ça ? répondit-il de ce même ton moqueur et innocent.

- Si j'avais un kunaï, je-

- Tu quoi ?

Il avait pilé net en se plaçant devant elle, et Tenten lui rentra dedans. Relevant la tête, elle vit ses yeux pâles, très proches et indéchiffrables, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Quelque chose vacilla dans le regard de Neji; il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il avait voulu jouer l'imposant avec elle et l'ennuyer avec son « regard Hyuuga », et voilà que cela se retournait contre lui !

Tenten recula précautionneusement pour se soustraire à cette position gênante.

- Hem, héhé, si j'avais un kunaï je…je te couperais les cheveux ! Na !

Il cligna des yeux.

- Tu me _couperais les cheveux _? D'où t'est venue une idée pareille ?

- tss, secret professionnel, rétorqua t-elle en levant le nez d'un air important.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Neji, et elle su que leur dispute n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir.

- Viens, dit-il doucement, la fac de médecine est encore loin. Il faut nous dépêcher.

* * *

Sakura sortit en trombe de la fac, aperçut aussitôt la petite voiture blanche de Ino. La blonde se tenait appuyée contre la portière, et lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

- Ohé ! Gros front je suis là !

- Salut Ino-truie ! répliqua aussitôt la rosette en se hâtant vers elle.

Hinata était assise sur le siège arrière, et lui fit de derrière la vitre un signe joyeux accompagné d'un sourire timide. Ino fit la bise à son amie avant de la fourrer sur le siège du copilote.

- Allez on rentre, ça caille trop ! Je vais mettre le chauffage.

- Et la p-planète, I-ino-chan ? Je c-croyais q-que tu avais pris de bonnes r-résolutions, la taquina Hinata.

Ino pesta et retira la clef de contact. Sakura sourit;

- Bah, avec nos manteaux nous ne devrions pas geler…mais je m'étonne, Neji-kun est pourtant toujours à l'heure. Que fait-il donc ?

- N-neji-nii-san était fâché avec T-tenten-chan s-si je ne me t-trompe pas…

- Oh galère ! fit Ino en reprenant sans le vouloir l'expression favorite de son ami Shikamaru. Quand ces deux-là commencent à se crêper le chignon, ça fait des histoires pendant des années !

- Ah, l'amour…fit Sakura en levant les mains d'un geste impuissant.

Les trois filles éclaterent de rire.

- Franchement Hinata, tu crois vraiment que Neji considère Tenten comme une amie seulement ? Arrête de tapoter le volant Ino-truie, tu m'agaces !

Hinata ne répondit pas, son regard devint simplement plus triste.

- Ben quoi gros front ! Faut bien s'occuper !

- Au fait Ino-truie ! Tu me dois une explication, s'ecria brusquement Sakura, faisant sursauter ses deux amies.

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai vue !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Quand je suis passée devant la jardinerie Yamanaka hier aprèm, je t'ai vue en compagnie d'un jeune homme fort séduisant. Et tu ne m'as même pas raconté ça !

- Oh ! fit Ino.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Alors ? s'enquit Sakura.

Hinata se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour suivre la discussion. Ino tapota de plus belle sur le volant, songeuse.

- C'était un de mes clients.

- Oui, et un de la haute vu le kimono qu'il portait !

- Hmm, c'est un prince Kaguya.

- Ouah !

- Oh…q-qui était-ce I-ino-chan ?

- Kimimaro, Kaguya Kimimaro, précisa Ino, enthousiasmée. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

Hinata se rétracta; elles savaient qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie mondaine où elle était exhibée en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyuuga, mais à son regard Sakura devina aussitôt qu'il y avait autre chose encore.

- -K-kimimaro-kun n'est g-guère plus âgé que nous, en f-fait. Il a fait plus ou m-moins sécession avec son c-clan, j-je crois qu'il d-dirige un g-groupe musical, il c-compose peut-être…mais…

La voix de Hinata acheva son decrescendo en un point d'orgue.

- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Ino, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- M-mais…j-je c-crois q-qu'il a …n-non, ce n'est p-pas i-important, I-ino-chan. Q-que s'est-il p-passé en-entre v-vous ? V-vous a-avez p-parlé ?

Sakura avait rarement entendu Hinata bégayer autant : elle savait que cela signifiait un malaise insurmontable pour la jeune fille et comprit que Hinata n'avait pas voulu blesser Ino. Ino, plongée toute entière dans la veille, ne le releva pas.

- Il m'a invitée à manger dans un resto super chic ! C'était fantastique ! Et puis il aime les fleurs ! s'écria t-elle tout à coup, comme si cette dernière chose balayait tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Hinata de mauvais. Je…j'espère vraiment qu'il va revenir !

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sursauta lorsque la portière arrière s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant s'engouffrer dans la petite voiture une Tenten essoufflée.

- Ouf ! La peste soit des Hyuuga ! Il m'a fait courir cet animal !

Neji la poussa au milieu pour s'installer lui aussi sur le siège arrière, refermant la portière.

- Mille excuses pour le retard, Ino-chan. _Pompoko_ ne voulait pas sortir de sa tanière !

- Arrête de m'appeler _pompoko_, Hyuuga à la noix ! s'énerva Tenten. Et puis QUOI ? ajouta t-elle en remarquant les regards effarés de ses trois amies.

- Euh…Tenten, où as-tu déniché une veste aussi…commença prudemment Sakura.

- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH ! hurla la jeune fille, s'enrageant des éclats de rire qui envahissaient la petite voiture…

à suivre...


	7. Jusqu'Au Bout du Monde

**Chapitre 7 : Jusqu'au bout du monde**

- KANKURO, ETEINS CETTE TELE, ON S'ENTEND PLUS ICI !

Kankuro pesta en éteignant en un _piuuuuuuu_ sec l'écran.

Temari passa la tête hors de la cuisine, lui lançant un regard mauvais;

- Tu disais quelque chose, Kanku-kun ?

- nan, nan, rien du tout Tem ! s'empressa de répondre le brun.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit et Naruto entra titubant sous la charge d'un lourd escabeau. Kankuro s'avança vers le blond;

- Laisse, je le prends. Où est Gaara ?

- Il suit, il a le projecteur.

Kankuro chargea l'escabeau sur son épaule et le mena au centre du salon sans grand effort. Il avait beau être plutôt paresseux, il n'en était pas moins costaud. Naruto se retourna pour aider Gaara à transporter le projecteur, qu'ils placèrent sur l'escabeau, face au mur où trônait jadis une immense photo de famille, que Temari avait depuis retirée car elle comportait les figures désagréables de leur grand-père paternel et de leur père, et celles, plus chargées de peines, de Yashamaru et de leur mère, alors enceinte de Gaara et enlaçant tendrement Temari et Kankuro.

Matsuri était perchée sur le canapé, et tirait l'écran blanc sur lequel les Sabaku projetaient films et diapositives. Sa jupe, un peu courte, remontait en même temps qu'elle s'étirait, et n'aurait été son épais collant d'hiver, les mâles de la maisonnée auraient bénéficié d'une splendide vue…Gaara détourna les yeux, gêné, tandis que Kankuro avançait la tête dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir un peu plus, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude de la part de Naruto.

- Oh-hey, Kankuro, tu viens chercher des chaises ? fit le blond.

Ils sortirent tous deux, laissant Gaara seul avec la jeune fille. Matsuri fixa l'écran et sauta à bas du canapé. Etant en collant, elle glissa sur le parquet et tomba assise sur le canapé.

- Oww ! s'écria t-elle.

Gaara la considéra en silence, surpris de sentir quelque chose remonter irrésistiblement le long de sa poitrine et de sa gorge; il couvrit brusquement sa bouche pour étouffer un pouffement.

- Gaara-sensei ! Vous n'êtes pas gentil de vous moquer de moi ! protesta Matsuri.

Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte d'une chose; c'était que Gaara ne riait que très rarement, et déconcerté par cet imprévu, il fuit dans la cuisine, la laissant remettre ses bottines.

Dans la cuisine, Chouji aidait Temari à cuire les pizzas qu'ils avaient mis toute la matinée à confectionner. Shikamaru rassemblait les assiettes et les couverts.

- Eh, Gaara tu tombes à pic, je dois mettre la table et c'est galère. Tu m'aides ?

Gaara hocha la tête, et prit une pile d'assiettes. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et les déposèrent sur la grande table dressée auparavant par Kankuro et Shikamaru. Matsuri venait d'y mettre la nappe préférée de Gaara; d'une couleur de sable rougeoyant, elle était couverte d'étranges motifs. Kankuro et Naruto avaient à peine achevé de disposer les chaises qu'un horrible crissement de pneus retentit.

- Ça, c'est Ino, fit Shikamaru.

Naruto se rua au-dehors.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Grouillez-vous, j'ai faim !

Sakura lui sauta au cou. Neji tirait sa cousine apeurée de la petite voiture blanche en interdisant Ino de conduire de la sorte en ayant Hinata comme passagère, et Tenten cachait sa veste sous le siège du conducteur. Tout ce beau monde se hâta d'entrer dans la maison des Sabaku et de se mettre à table. Il va sans dire que certains parlèrent peu, trop occupés à engloutir le contenu de leur assiette. Il était même plutôt surprenant que Chouji se soit contenu toute une matinée !

Enfin, tandis que les filles aidaient Temari à débarrasser la table, les hommes allèrent se vautrer dans le canapé et les deux fauteuils. Shikamaru semblait prêt à entamer une bonne sieste, Gaara, seul debout, vérifiait le projecteur, tandis que Naruto, Kankuro et Chouji discutaient joyeusement. Neji s'était assis entre Shikamaru et Naruto, et, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, fermait les yeux pour un instant de calme.

- hep, Neji ! appela Naruto, t'as des nouvelles de Gros sourcils ?

- hn, il fait du surf avec Gai-sensei.

- Ouah ! Ça doit coûter bonbon !

- C'est leur travail, Naruto, lui fit remarquer Neji en ouvrant les yeux.

La gente féminine rentra et protesta :

- Et nous, où est-ce qu'on s'assoit ?

- Z'avez des poufs, là, fit Kankuro. Mais vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mes genoux si vous voulez, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Quelle bonne idée, Kanku-kun ! s'écria Temari en se laissant tomber sur Shikamaru.

- pff, t'es lourde, fille galère, soupira celui-ci.

Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et il l'enlaça doucement.

- Hinata-sama, je vous laisse ma place, je vais prendre une chaise, dit alors Neji en se levant.

Hinata balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant, car Naruto était affalé près d'elle. Matsuri et Ino bondirent dans les deux poufs et Sakura se trouva seule debout avec Tenten. Neji leur tendit une chaise;

- Tenez, ne restez pas plantées là !

Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de Sakura. Tenten hésita un instant, regarda successivement les chaises autour de la table et Neji, avant de se décider brusquement.

- Vu le manque de place, je m'assoies sur tes genoux, Neji, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il ne put protester, car Gaara éteignit la lumière et lança la première diapositive. S'afficha alors sur le mur le quai et le bateau du départ. Réduits à la taille de legos, Sakura, Temari et Shikamaru leur adressaient de grands signes. La camionnette des Sabaku était garée derrière eux.

- Yeah, le départ ! Eh, Sakura-chan, t'avais encore les cheveux longs !

- T'étais vraiment gnangnan comme ça, Gros front, ricana Ino.

Gaara anticipa la réaction de Sakura en passant à la seconde diapositive, et le bruit du mécanisme couvrit la réponse de la rosette.

- Ah ça c'est l'océan ! s'écria Naruto.

- Ouah…franchement Naruto, on n'aurait vraiment pas deviné ! répliqua Kankuro, sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette masse sombre, là ? Une baleine ?

- Tout à fait, Temari, répondit Gaara.

Chouji se lécha les babines, aussi le rouquin passa t-il rapidement à la diapo suivante. Elle représentait le port d'arrivée, et Naruto en train de fixer deux énormes sacs sur sa moto.

Gaara enchaîna rapidement les diapos suivantes, qui représentaient la ville.

- Eeeehhhh, Gaara t'as passé le magasin de ramens qu'y avait ! protesta Naruto.

Gaara l'ignora et ne ralentit la cadence qu'arrivé à l'entrée d'un canyon d'une remarquable beauté. Le soleil couchant donnait à la roche un éclat rose qui enchanta Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Matsuri.

- Oh c'est vraiment beau ! Il faut que j'aille là-bas pour ma lune de miel ! s'écria Ino.

Les diapos qui suivirent rivalisaient toutes de beauté. Le canyon n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Cependant les deux voyageurs y étaient arrivés au soir, et avaient dû y passer la nuit; une diapo de Naruto en train de lutter contre le vent pour planter sa tente fit beaucoup rire les spectateurs.

- Gaara ! Je t'avais dis de pas mettre celle-là ! hurla Naruto au désespoir lorsque Gaara passa à la diapo suivante.

Elle montrait Naruto en train de courir après sa tente envolée.

- Et voici comment Naruto et moi fûmes condamnés à partager la même tente jusqu'à la fin du voyage, dit Gaara d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, même Neji esquissa un sourire. Tenten s'agitait tellement qu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras, geste qui fit rougir la jeune fille. A côté de Naruto, Hinata se faisait toute petite et pouffait dans ses mains. Le blond se pencha vers elle;

- Aaaah, Hinata-chan, toi aussi tu te moques de moi ? se plaignit-il en faisant une mine de chien battu.

- Ecarte-toi de Hinata-sama, Naruto, prévint aussitôt Neji, et il lâcha Tenten au grand dépit de celle-ci.

- Et voici le désert que nous avons traversé à pied parce que Naruto n'avait plus d'essence et avait tenté de siphonner une partie de la mienne, dit Gaara.

- Gaara ! protesta encore Naruto.

Mais c'était peine perdue, toutes ses bourdes s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, lui attirant d'impitoyables moqueries, jusqu'à ce que Gaara tombe sur une diapo que Naruto avait prit soin de remettre dans le tas trié, d'où le rouquin l'avait soigneusement exclue. La photo eut à peine le temps de s'afficher que Gaara dans un réflexe foudroyant passa à la suivante; mais Temari et Kankuro avaient bondi et Naruto s'époumonait;

- Na, na, Gaara, à ton tour !

- Gaara, remets cette diapo ! hurlait Temari

Kankuro tentait d'arracher la télécommande des mains de son jeune frère, Sakura en profita pour prendre sa place sur le canapé, et s'afficha à nouveau sur l'écran la pièce à conviction; devant une pauvre maison en terre cuite, Gaara réparait sa moto; il avait plein de cambouis sur les mains, mais ce n'était pas là le pire : il était tout bonnement torse nu, et une jolie jeune fille brune et bronzée lui tendait des outils, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Hahahaaaaaaa ! beugla Kankuro en se pliant en deux, mon 'tit frère avec une nana, et en caleçon encore !

- Vraiment, mon Gaaraninouchet, fit Temari en ricanant, tu devrais plus souvent te balader comme ça, tu serais moins fromage blanc à la longue !

Rouge pivoine, Gaara arracha la télécommande à Kankuro, et, fusillant Naruto du regard, passa à la diapo suivante.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa ainsi agréablement. A dix-sept heures ils se gavèrent de cookies, et à vingt-deux heures passées il fallut se décider à se séparer.

Matsuri fut la première à devoir partir, car elle n'était pas encore majeure. Elle salua tout le monde, fit la bise à Temari et Kankuro, et hésita un instant devant Gaara avant de simplement s'incliner etde lui adresser un « au revoir, Gaara-sensei ! » bien sonnant. Ino partit ensuite avec Tenten, Neji et Hinata. Sakura, qui voulait parler à Gaara, rentrerait chez elle avec Naruto, Chouji et Shikamaru. En effet, Shikamaru avait promis à sa mère de passer la voir, aussi pouvait-il les emmener, elle, Naruto et Chouji.

Ino commença par ramener Tenten à Oto. Les rues d'Oto étaient sales et délabrées, il n'y avait pas une seule décoration de Noël, ce qui rendait l'ambiance sinistre. Tenten frissonna malgré elle et se blottit contre Neji. Celui-ci baissa des yeux surpris sur elle, et, voyant sa tristesse, l'entoura affectueusement d'un bras.

- Ma _pompoko_ ne va pas bien ? lui souffla t-il tout bas.

- La _pompoko_ est fatiguée, et n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Neji et ferma les yeux. Comme Ino conduisait plus sagement qu'à l'allée, Tenten ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le doux tangage de la voiture et le ronronnement du moteur. Ino freina devant l'appartement de Tenten et se rangea sur le trottoir.

- Voila ! T'es arrivée Tenten ! Eh, elle dort ? C'est mignon ! s'écria Ino en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière.

A son côté, Hinata dormait également. Neji sourit et, sans réveiller son amie, ouvrit la portière et souleva la jeune fille. Dans son sommeil, Tenten s'agrippa à son kimono en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Neji la porta chez elle, gravit l'escalier en pestant contre la fatalité qui faisait que, une fois de plus, le satané panneau 'en réparation' était collé sur l'ascenseur. Arrivé au premier étage, il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une rouquine en top et mini short respectivement rose bonbon et vert pomme, les cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle sortait du lit. Tayuya tenait un trousseau de clefs à la main, et elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte de Tenten en baillant.

- Vous y avez mis le temps, franchement ! Je désespérais de vous voir revenir !

- Pourquoi avais-tu ses clefs ?

- J'l'avais mise à la porte pour qu'elle te courre après, minet. Ça a marché, non ?

Neji lui lança un regard froid et transporta Tenten dans sa chambre, où il la déposa sur son lit. Il resta un moment penché sur elle, une main toujours sur son épaule, à vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

- Voila, je te la laisse. Si tu pouvais la mettre en pyjama sans la réveiller ce serait parfait.

- Si tu pouvais la réveiller doucement et lui faire l'amour ça s'rait encore mieux, répondit Tayuya, moqueuse.

Neji se redressa et la toisa, écrasant la rouquine de toute sa hauteur, avant de sortir de la chambre sans un mot. Tayuya haussa les épaules et le suivit dans l'entrée.

- T'as pas de couilles, lui lança t-elle alors qu'il franchissait le palier.

Neji se retourna avec brusquerie. Ses yeux couleur de lavande s'étaient obscurcis dangereusement, ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air des plus durs.

- Et toi, murmura t-il, la voix grave et emplie de menaces, je t'interdis…

Tayuya frémit, se sentit flancher. Les lèvres de Neji s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et il acheva;

- Je t'interdis de lui prêter à nouveau des vêtements aussi ignobles !

Il laissa Tayuya plantée sur place, stupéfaite et ahurie, et descendit rejoindre Ino qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- On peut y aller, Ino-chan, dit-il en fermant la portière.

Ino fit tourner la clef de contact. Heureusement, les rues de Konoha étaient bien plus joyeuses que celles d'Oto. Réveillée, Hinata poussait des exclamations d'admiration en voyant les décorations de Noël qui illuminaient le quartier. Neji s'était enfermé dans ses pensées, ressassait les paroles de la vulgaire voisine de Tenten. Secouant alors la tête, il décida de ne pas y accorder d'importance.

* * *

Ino s'arrêta devant le portail des Hyuuga, et les deux cousins descendirent. Hinata et Ino s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Neji snoba Ino. Vexée, celle-ci démarra en trombe. Elle s'engagea rapidement dans les quartiers moins riches de Konoha, passa devant chez Ichiraku et enfin se gara devant la jardinerie Yamanaka. Fermant à clef sa voiture, elle gravit les quelques marches de son perron, frissonnant de froid malgré son manteau, et ouvrit sa porte, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à sa boite aux lettres. Elle remarqua qu'une lettre l'y attendait, et par habitude ouvrit la boite pour s'en emparer.

_Mlle Yamanaka Ino_

Pas d'adresse, ni de timbre. On avait déposé cette lettre chez elle en passant. Ino entra, tournant et retournant l'enveloppe dans ses doigts d'un air songeur. Elle rangea ses bottes près du paillasson, pendit son manteau à la paterne, et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Elle jeta la lettre sur son lit. Tirant les volets et les rideaux, elle se déshabilla rapidement, enfila une nuisette bleu ciel, régla son réveil pour sept heures, éteignit la lumière et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_Scritch_, fit la lettre. Ino sursauta, tira de sous ses fesses l'enveloppe froissée qu'elle avait carrément oubliée. La déchirant, elle tendit la main vers sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer, puis déplia le papier d'un bleu pastel.

Une élégante écriture s'y étalait.

_Je vous dois un aveu._

_Venez au parc de la fac de médecine, à Oto, demain à 14 heures._

_Je vous attendrai au bord de l'étang._

_Vôtre,_

_Kaguya Kimimaro_

Pendant que Temari discutait avec Shikamaru et que Kankuro et Naruto rangeaient chaises, projecteur et escabeau, Sakura vint trouver Gaara dans la cuisine. Il rangeait les assiettes sorties du lave-vaisselle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura-chan ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

Elle s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Hum…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

Il haussa un sourcil inexistant.

- C'est juste une connaissance ! protesta t-elle en rougissant. Mais il m'intrigue et je pensais que tu pouvais me renseigner.

- Qui est-ce ? répondit-il, impassible.

- Il s'appelle Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, il habite non loin d'ici.

Gaara se retourna et posa sur elle un regard dur, assombri par ses profonds cernes noirs. Grave tout à coup, il l'invita à s'asseoir et s'installa en face d'elle, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est tout, vraiment, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Gaara-san.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Sasori-san avait besoin d'un modèle, et c'est Hinata qui m'a filé l'annonce. On s'entend très bien, lui et moi, il est très gentil. Mais il m'intrigue, il est très secret, très éthéré…

- Et alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

Le ton de Gaara était presque agressif. Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise devant son regard sombre. Gaara reprit, à peine plus doucement;

- Si ce n'est qu'une connaissance, que veux-tu savoir qu'il ne t'ait dit déjà ?

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Le regard de Gaara se fit accusateur.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je-

- Ce n'était pas une question, la coupa Gaara.

- Je m'intéresse juste un peu à sa personne, il est tellement étrange, il m'intrigue, c'est tout, expliqua t-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, et elle en venait à douter de ses propres paroles.

- Ne t'intéresse pas à lui, Sakura.

- Pourquoi ? Sasori-san est quelqu'un de très bien, vraiment, je t'assure, il a été très correct avec moi !

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Gaara, c'est justement ce que je te demande, dis-moi !

- Si tu ne l'aime pas, alors ce que je peux te dire ne te concerne pas, rétorqua Gaara. Ne t'intéresse pas à lui, c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas savoir si Akasuna est ou non quelqu'un de bien, comme tu dis.

Gaara l'irritait. Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait que la protéger, mais il s'y prenait mal.

- Très bien, Sasori m'intéresse, lança t-elle d'un ton de défi, et elle ressentit comme un grand soulagement à prononcer ces paroles. Donne-moi une seule raison pour que je garde mes distances avec lui !

Gaara resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis, baissant les yeux;

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement quels souvenirs tu me demandes ?

Sakura avala nerveusement. Il releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens, accusateur.

- Très bien. Alors considère juste ceci, Sakura : Akasuna no Sasori est dans l'Akatsuki.

- Deidara-san y est aussi, et il est vraiment sympa, Gaara.

- Vraiment, oui. Deidara-san est celui qui a balancé un cocktail Molotov dans le théâtre Shukaku. Et c'est resté sans suites parce que l'Akatsuki l'a couvert.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, et la referma sans un mot.

- Akasuna no Sasori a un casier judiciaire, lui aussi, reprit Gaara, il était interdit de séjour à Suna. Mais lorsque mon père est mort, il a graissé la patte au député Yuura et s'est installé avec Deidara-san dans l'avenue du Kazekage. Une sacrée ironie, quand on pense que c'est précisément lui qui a causé la mort du kazekage troisième !

- Quoi ?

- Là aussi, l'Akatsuki a tout réglé, et il parait que c'est un accident. Mais beaucoup, à Suna, pensent à un assassinat. Le kazekage troisième a été tué par une arme blanche, et qui pourrait parler d'un accident dans ces conditions ?

Sakura fut secouée d'un grand frisson. Elle revoyait, sur les murs de l'atelier, les katanas et les lames acérées que Deidara lui avait dit détester, parce qu'il coupait ses belles mains d'artistes avec. Si Deidara ne les touchait pas, alors, elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien Sasori qui devait les manier…elle pensa aux deux années d'errance dont il lui avait parlé; était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il avait…? Non, il ne pouvait être un criminel, elle revoyait son visage, ses yeux noisette aux longs cils, son sourire paisible et compréhensif, et elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle secoua la tête;

- C'était certainement un accident, Sasori-san n'est pas un assassin, Gaara. J'en suis certaine, il parait bien trop…fragile…

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, remarqua Gaara en posant doucement la main sur son bras.

Sakura se rendit alors compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

- Il est trop délicat pour…

- Akasuna no Sasori a des problèmes de santé, lui répondit Gaara.

Elle releva vivement les yeux, lui jetant un regard horrifié;

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le sais parce qu'il était souvent à l'hôpital lorsque…lorsque je devais y aller.

- Il y était en tant que patient ? demanda t-elle, incrédule.

- Oui, en tant que patient, répéta Gaara, sans s'étonner de sa question.

Elle eut soudain en mémoire le teint cireux de Sasori, en ce jour de tempête où il l'avait laissée dormir. Ce jour-là, il s'était bel et bien senti mal.

- Te voilà songeuse. Ne le prend pas en pitié, Sakura, et pense plutôt à t'éloigner de lui. Crois-moi, cela vaudrait bien mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, après tout ce que tu nous dois !

- Il y a grande différence entre Akasuna no Sasori et moi, Sakura-chan, même si tu nous trouves de destins similaires. C'est que j'étais…plutôt…instable, alors que Akasuna a toujours été parfaitement lucide et remarquablement intelligent. Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'apprennes à tes dépends, alors _je t'en prie_, Sakura, éloigne-toi de lui.

Elle baissa la tête, avala sa salive. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de cher, et il lui était difficile d'accepter ce qu'il lui disait. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Temari appela joyeusement;

- Sakura ! Shika et Naruto t'attendent dans le garage !

Elle se leva brusquement, empoigna son sac à main;

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Merci Gaara, à une prochaine !

Elle allait franchir la porte lorsque Gaara, s'étant levé à la hâte, la saisit par le poignet;

- Jure-le moi, siffla t-il.

Temari les regarda avec surprise. Sakura se tortilla, torturée.

- Sakura ! s'écria Gaara en la secouant.

- Je te le jure, j'essaierai, j'essaierai ! cria t-elle.

Il la lâcha, et elle s'enfuit.

Silencieux fut le trajet du retour. Shikamaru se concentrait sur sa route, Chouji ronflait et Naruto se heurtait à un mur. Malgré son inquiétude et ses paroles pressantes, Sakura ne lui dit rien. Elle rassemblait ce qui lui restait comme force pour se décider à donner sa démission aux deux artistes.

à suivre...


	8. Fascination

**Chapitre 8 : Fascination**

Au matin Gaara reprit son poste de metteur en scène au théâtre Shukaku. Le théâtre était tel qu'il l'avait laissé dans son souvenir; grand et empli de joie de vivre et de facéties. Kankuro s'occupait de mettre en place ses marionnettes, il s'était déjà maquillé le visage à grands coups de traits mauves, différents de ceux que Gaara lui avait vu avant son départ. Tobi, son éternel masque orange sur la figure, s'était perché dans les machineries, tout en haut, pour mettre en place le décor approprié. Matsuri, vêtue d'un simple ensemble noir collant et semblable à celui de Tobi, courait dans tous les sens sous les ordres de Temari.

Gaara resta planté un moment sur le palier, à contempler la scène qui se mettait en place et les rangées de fauteuils pourpres. Ils avaient eu bien du mal à relever le théâtre Shukaku après la mort de leur père ! Celui-ci n'avait jusqu'ici vécu que sur les fonds qu'il détournait des caisses de Suna. Il avait été difficile de porter le nom de Sabaku pendant un long moment, car la population n'était pas prête de l'oublier, mais heureusement leurs pièces simples et leurs entrées peu chères leur avaient conféré une bonne clientèle. Mais ils en devaient aussi beaucoup à leur principale star qui faisait chavirer les cœurs…

- Bonjour, Gaara-kun, fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Gaara se retourna. _Quand on parle du loup…_

_- _Bonjour, Haku.

Haku sourit d'une manière tout bonnement adorable, exactement comme dans le souvenir qu'avait Gaara de lui. Non, leur star n'avait pas le moins du monde changé. Haku était tout aussi magnifique qu'avant; le teint pâle, les grands yeux bruns, les longs cheveux soyeux de la couleur de l'ébène, le maintien gracieux, presque féminin. Bien qu'il fût un homme, Haku avait pour habitude de se vêtir comme une femme; nombreux étaient les admirateurs qui ignoraient sa véritable nature. Enigmatique et irréel, Haku fascinait hommes et femmes.

- Comment va Zabuza-san ? s'enquit poliment Gaara, bien que ce lui fût complètement égal.

Les joues de Haku rosirent et son sourire s'épanouit.

- Zabuza-san va très bien, Gaara-kun. Il a été engagé récemment par un industriel comme garde de corps !

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Allons, on ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Gaara et Haku descendirent l'allée et se séparèrent devant la scène; Gaara s'assit dans un fauteuil, Haku monta dans les coulisses pour se préparer. Temari qui trônait debout les mains sur ses hanches se tourna vers son plus jeune frère.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Allons, dépêchons, dépêchons, tout le monde en place ! On va tout faire depuis le début, OK ?

- _Haï _! répondit la petite troupe.

Gaara sortit son bloc-notes et le livret, chassant toute pensée parasite pour se concentrer sur la pièce. Elle se déroula sans accroc ni heurt; parfaitement rodés, complètement fondus dans leur personnage, acteurs, marionnettiste et effets de lumière faisaient naître un monde étrange et irréel, qui berçait mystérieusement Gaara.

Tobi, qui se battait contre les marionnettes de Kankuro, se retrouva bientôt seul sur scène; en quelques pirouettes, il disparu dans les coulisses, et la scène s'obscurcit. Seuls deux rideaux, qui pendaient du plafond au centre, étaient éclairés d'une lueur pourpre. Ils descendaient sur scène, étranges et ondulants, comme vivants; tout en haut, Gaara aperçu Matsuri, suspendue aux rideaux par ses jambes simplement. S'ensuivit une longue danse étrange; Matsuri, faisant corps avec les rideaux, dégringolait, s'enveloppait, tournoyait, remontait…ses membres souples se mouvaient en une grâce hypnotique, tout son être se muait en quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhumain, de quasi céleste, car s'ajoutait à cette étrange cérémonie une musique doucement chantée par Haku dans les coulisses; le son, venu de nulle part, comblait chaque pan d'ombre de la scène.

Gaara était fasciné; lorsque s'en furent les rideaux, emmenant avec eux la jeune fille, et que Kankuro entra sur scène d'un pas prudent, Gaara resta encore longtemps rêveur et inattentif, et le reste de la pièce se fondit dans un brouillard confus.

* * *

Sakura relut la lettre, un peu étonnée.

- C'est…plutôt étrange comme lettre…

Ino donna un coup de volant à droite et s'engagea dans une rue parallèle d'Oto.

- La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était un aveu du genre la déclaration d'amour. Mais après je me suis dit que ça collait pas ! Le ton de cette lettre est tout sauf romantique, il est sec, direct…

- Oui, oui…bizarre, sachant que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis peu, acquiesça Sakura.

Ino lui lança un regard de côté. Elle tambourina nerveusement sur son volant, foudroyant le feu rouge du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, Gros front ? Ça m'énerve !

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour un simple mec, Ino-truie, répliqua Sakura, rendue peu compatissante par son entretien de la veille avec Gaara.

- Ce n'est pas un simple mec, Gros front ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? C'est un prince Kaguya qui aime les fleurs !

- C'est peut-être un psychopathe qui collectionne les momies de fleuristes, lança Sakura. Vert !

- Connard ! On ne traverse pas quand c'est rouge pour soi ! cria Ino en démarrant avec rage.

Le piéton concerné s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ino tourna son regard furieux vers Sakura; le mascara noir qui chargeait ses cils assombrissait considérablement l'azur de ses yeux, pourtant déjà mué par la colère en un bleu marine profond.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, Gros front ! Un psycho, et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux m'énerver encore plus ?

- Regarde où tu vas ! hurla Sakura en tendant un bras.

La petite voiture fit un brusque écart, heurtant le trottoir avec violence. Un sifflet retentit et un policier leur fit signe de se ranger sur le côté. Ino pesta et obtempéra. C'était un gros flic aux cheveux d'un orange vif, et qui lui dit d'une voix bourrue;

- Mademoiselle, vos papiers s'il vous plait.

De mauvaise grâce, Ino les lui tendit, et après un bref examen, il les lui rendit.

- Veuillez souffler là-dedans, s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes manifestement pas en état de conduire.

Ino grinça des dents mais obéit, et comme elle n'était pas en état d'ivresse, il les laissa repartir.

- Non mais vraiment ! Ce sale flic !

- Il ne faisait que son travail, souligna Sakura.

- Il y a des tas et des tas de tarés à Oto, pourquoi m'arrête t-il moi ? Hein !

- Tu as dépassé la fac !

- Oh zut ! Attends, je vais faire demi-tour !

- Pas au miLIEU DE LA ROUUUOUOUTE ! hurla Sakura terrorisée lorsque Ino, au mépris de tout code, s'engagea sur la voie d'en face.

Enfin, la voiture garée, Sakura se hâta de sortir de ce cercueil sur pneus.

- Eh, merci merci, Ino-truie, à ce soir !

- C'est ça, bonne journée, lâcheuse ! cria Ino à bout de nerfs.

La blonde resta un long moment assise dans sa voiture, à chercher un peu de calme et de sérénité, mais ce fut en vain. Sa montre indiquait 14h20, elle était en retard et avait dépassé le quart d'heure de politesse…alors elle se décida à emmener sa mauvaise humeur avec elle.

La fac était étroite, dieu merci, tout en hauteur et en sous-sols, aussi était-il aisé de repérer le parc, d'une taille plutôt ridicule comparée à ceux de Konoha, et d'un aspect nettement plus négligé. C'était plus un bois qu'un parc, et de nombreuses broussailles le rendaient peu accueillant. Elle s'y engagea néanmoins d'un pas hardi, shootant dans les feuilles mortes et les champignons qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Et puis tout à coup, sa colère injustifiée s'envola; elle venait de déboucher sur l'étang, où l'herbe était encore verte et drue, et l'eau doucement scintillante sous les pâles rayons dorés de soleil qui perçaient la voûte dénudée des arbres.

C'était…un endroit bizarre, hors du temps, au milieu duquel se tenait Kimimaro, vêtu d'un kimono à l'ancienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne lui sourit pas. Ses yeux l'observaient avec une espèce de curieuse mélancolie; ni tristes, ni heureux, ils reflétaient seulement ce que l'on voulait y voir. Ino lui sourit.

- Bonjour,Kimimaro-san.

_- _Bonjour, Ino-chan, répondit-il, et, désignant un tronc d'arbre derrière lui; venez vous asseoir.

Ils s'assirent ensemble et il pointa du doigt une tache blanche, près de l'étang.

- Regardez, le soleil va l'illuminer d'ici un instant. Là !

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, un rayon descendit sur la petite tache blanche, l'auréolant d'une couronne d'or, et Ino reconnut une petite fleur – éveillée en une bien étrange saison, et cela la fit sourire. Kimimaro baissa les yeux sur elle au moment où elle levait les siens, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, en silence, à contempler les émotions de l'autre glisser dans leurs iris. Et impétueuse comme toujours, ce fut Ino qui réagit la première; comme électrisée, elle lui sauta tout à coup au cou pour l'embrasser. Dans sa surprise, Kimimaro oublia complètement, ou préféra oublier, la cause première de leur rendez-vous, et l'aveu se perdit dans le charme d'un baiser.

* * *

Trois jours interminables s'écoulèrent, et Sakura repoussa toutes ses heures de poses, sans avoir le courage d'annoncer sa démission. Le rire de Deidara et le sourire de Sasori lui manquaient déjà, et elle se désolait elle-même de s'être laissée charmée sans s'en être rendue compte.

_Je dois leur dire, je le dois, je le dois. Je vais leur dire…_se répétait-elle encore et encore, la main sur le téléphone, sans oser aller plus loin. Elle finit par composer le numéro, le cœur battant la chamade, décidée à dire toute la vérité et à réclamer sa paye. Le téléphone sonna une, deux fois, pas plus, car il fut immédiatement décroché comme si on l'avait attendu.

- _Moshi-moshi, _fit une voix douce dans le combiné.

Sakura se figea sur place, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Jusqu'ici elle n'était tombée que sur Deidara; mais cette voix adorable faisait fondre entièrement sa détermination.

- _Moshi-moshi ? _répéta la voix, un peu pressée

_-_ B-bonjour, c'est Sakura, Haruno Sakura, balbutia t-elle.

- _Bonjour,, Sakura-chan, Sasori à l'appareil. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_

_- _Hein ? Ah oui, oui, s'écria t-elle, se rappelant les pitoyables excuses qu'elle avait fait avaler à Deidara.

- _Ah, _fit Sasori, et elle put sentir le soulagement dans sa voix, _tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir venir cette semaine ?_

_- _Oui-euh, c'est-à-dire que…je…en fait…bredouilla t-elle.

- _Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Apres le soulagement, l'inquiétude…paniquée, Sakura cria dans le combiné;

- Sasori-san ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez tué le kazekage troisième ?

Il y eut un choc dans le combiné, comme si Sasori avait lâché le téléphone, puis après un long silence sa voix, altérée par une émotion que Sakura ne put identifier, demanda;

- _Qui t'a dit cela ?_

_- _un ami, murmura t-elle, prudente.

- _Sabaku no Gaara ?_

_-_ Peut-être.

- _Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?_

Il y avait de l'anxiété dans sa voix, maintenant.

- Rien, mentit Sakura.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avala nerveusement.

- Est-ce vrai, Sasori-san ?

- _C'est vrai._

Sakura sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Etait-ce un accident ? dit-elle encore.

- _J'aimerais te dire que oui._

_- _Ce n'était pas un accident ? répéta t-elle lentement.

- _Non, ce n'en était pas un._

Sa voix était égale à elle-même, douce comme toujours. Un nouveau silence fila entre eux. Puis;

- _Veux-tu que je t'envoie ta paye ?_

Elle tenta de déchiffrer, derrière le ton impassible, le sentiment avec lequel il prenait la chose. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Oui, merci.

* * *

Hinata s'était assise sur un banc, et ouvrait avec précaution son carnet. Elle sourit en y voyant son propre portrait, puis celui de sa mère, de Hanabi et de Neji. Tournant feuille après feuille, elle arriva enfin à sa plus récente création. Elle lui donnait bien du mal ! C'était un portrait de Naruto, au fusain, mais le blond bougeait tellement et elle le voyait si peu que la malheureuse Hinata n'arrivait à rien. Elle avait bien quelques photos de lui, mais c'était Kiba qui les lui avait données au lycée, et Naruto avait beaucoup changé depuis : il était devenu plus grand, avait perdu ses grosses joues et ses yeux avaient changé de regard. En un mot, Naruto était devenu un homme, et la maturité commençait à étendre son aile sur lui.

- Bonjour, Hinata-chan, comment vas-tu, petit rayon de soleil ?

Elle leva les yeux, tirée de sa douce rêverie. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un estomac dénudé d'un albâtre à faire pâlir de jalousie les sculpteurs de marbre, puis l'ensemble noir et élégant de Saï, son propre carnet d'esquisses sous le bras, enfin ses yeux noirs passivement baissés sur elle.

- B-bonjour, Saï-kun, dit-elle aussitôt, en s'inclinant malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà assise.

Saï s'assit auprès d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à son esquisse.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il d'un air intéressé qui fit rougir Hinata.

Saï était en effet le seul garçon que Neji laissait l'approcher en paix, parce que ses goûts étaient pour le moins dérangés –aux yeux de Neji : il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, mais à ceux du même sexe que lui. Hinata n'y voyait aucun inconvénient; Saï était quelqu'un de timide et de réservé, mais il avait aussi une grande sensibilité artistique et un cœur d'or.

- C'est mon ami N-naruto-kun, mais il est vraiment d-difficile à dessiner !

- Il a de beaux yeux; ils sont de quelle couleur ?

- Bleus, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son travail, examinant d'un œil critique les iris que Saï avait trouvés beaux.

Ils ne la satisfaisaient toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur les joues ? demanda Saï

- Je ne sais pas, d-des marques. Il les a toujours eues…

Elle effaça le contour de la joue et la redessina, ajoutant une nouvelle fossette qu'elle avait remarquée lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- Les yeux ne brillent pas assez, se plaignit-elle.

- Rajoute-leur un reflet comme ça, la conseilla Saï, esquissant en quelques coups de crayons un œil sur son propre calepin.

- Oui, oui mais…non, ça ne va pas, Naruto-kun a des pupilles beaucoup plus minces…

- Les pupilles varient avec la lumière, je l'ai lu dans un livre, repondit Saï.

Hinata sourit en elle-même, car il suffisait de se regarder dans un miroir pour constater ce qu'il lui disait. Elle rajouta quelques coups de fusain dans les iris malicieux de Naruto et posa son crayon gras pour contempler son œuvre.

- A-t-il les cheveux blonds ? lui demanda Saï

- hmm, répondit-elle, captivée par son dessin.

- Et un survêtement orange ? continua Saï.

- Oui, oui…oh ! hoqueta t-elle, et elle referma en hâte son carnet en voyant arriver aux côtés de Neji et Sakura, ledit blond en survêtement orange.

- Coucou Hinata-chan ! criait-il.

Sakura lui fit un signe de la main, Neji un simple signe du menton. Hinata se leva et s'inclina.

- B-bonjour, N-neji-nii-san, S-sakura-chan, N-n-n-naruto-kun, balbutia t-elle, sentant déjà ses joues rougir.

_-_ Nous venons vous chercher, Hinata-sama, dit Neji d'une voix égale, en ignorant Saï.

- Tiens, salut, t'es qui ? Moi chuis Uzumaki Naruto ! s'écria Naruto.

- Saï, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire poli, lui serrant la main avec empressement.

Saï salua gentiment Sakura qu'il connaissait déjà, tenta une parole à l'intention de Neji mais ce fut comme s'il avait parlé à un bloc de granite.

Le petit groupe se dirigea lentement vers le portail de l'Ecole des Beaux Arts. Hinata ne pouvait regarder autre chose que ses pieds tant elle se sentait intimidée. Naruto tira sur sa manche;

- Hey, hey, Hinata-chan ! Pourquoi ' y a des graphitis sur ce mur ? Aïe, Neji ! ajouta t-il lorsque celui-ci lui arracha presque le poignet, voulant lui faire lâcher sa cousine.

- Oh ! Ce-ce n'est p-pas d-des gr-graphitis, N-naruto-kun, ce-ce sont les an-anciens élèves qui ont peint le m-mur a-avant leur départ ! T-tiens, S-sakura-chan, si tu regardes à ta gauche, tu verras l'œuvre de A-akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura pila net, et examina le mur. Au milieu des couleurs vives des autres peintures, Sasori avait gravé la pierre, réalisant un bas relief d'une extrême finesse qui représentait de vastes dunes striées d'ondulations. Au fond, très ras à l'horizon, flottait le soleil, peint en un rouge plus rosé que la couleur sableuse des dunes. Au premier plan, Sasori avait sculpté deux roses des sables, que surplombait un enfant au visage grave, revêtu des robes nomades du désert, et qui plantait un poignard courbe dans le cœur d'une vraie rose peinte de couleurs vives. Dans son ombre, un scorpion se frappait lui-même de son propre dard. Sakura le pointa du doigt;

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- J-je ne sais pas, S-sakura-chan. Akasuna no Sasori signe toujours ses œuvres d'un scorpion, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

Sakura était surtout frappée par le poignard que Sasori avait représenté, et elle le dit. Saï dit alors;

- D'après Yamato-sensei, notre professeur de sculpture sur bois, ce serait lui-même que Akasuna aurait représenté.

- Y-yamato-sensei t'a dit cela ? s'étonna Hinata.

- Oui, vous demandez trop peu de choses aux professeurs, reprit Saï. Moi, j'ai demandé à Yamato-sensei et à Kurenai-sensei de m'expliquer toutes ces peintures, et elles ont toutes une signification. Regardez; Akasuna no Sasori signe d'un scorpion parce que son propre prénom signifie _scorpion. _Et cet enfant, c'est lui-même qu'il a représenté. La vraie rose représente son propre cœur, les deux roses des sables ceux de ces parents. Yamato-sensei m'a dit qu'il était orphelin. De même, si vous regardez cette peinture-là, à coté, on peut voir que-

- On se passera de la conférence, merci bien, le coupa Neji d'un ton sec, et il tira Hinata par le bras, pressé de rentrer.

- Saï-kun, où est l'œuvre de Deidara-san ? demanda Sakura, troublée par son explication.

Saï désigna le haut du mur.

- Là.

- Où ça ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Deidara a fait exploser le haut du mur ! D'après Yamato-sensei, cette volonté de faire tout disparaître serait probablement due à un traumatisme.

Sakura cligna des yeux. Elle voyait difficilement Deidara comme quelqu'un de perturbé. Elle suivit Saï qui courait rejoindre les autres qui ne les avaient pas attendus. L'œuvre de Sasori la troublait, plus même, elle l'avait profondément touchée.

- Eh toi, Hinata-chan, tu feras quoi ? s'écriait Naruto lorsqu'elle les rejoignit,

- Je…je pensais f-faire un…un…

- Un ? reprit impatiemment Neji, qui détestait quand la voix de sa cousine se réduisait à un petit filet inaudible.

- Un r-renard et-et un oiseau, murmura t-elle, les joues enflammées.

- Un renard qui bouffe un oiseau ? Trop cool Hinata ! En plus j'adore les renards, je suis né sous le signe de Kyuubi !

Hinata s'étouffa. Neji soupira en lançant un regard de côté au blond qui n'avait rien compris. Une chose était sûre…il ne le laisserait pas « bouffer » sa petite cousine !

* * *

Pourquoi revint-elle à l'Atelier du Sable Rouge, Sakura se le demanda toute sa vie. Mais elle s'y rendit, et c'est ce qui importe. Troublée peut-être par la sincérité de Sasori, et plus encore par le bas relief peint aperçu à l'Académie des Beaux-arts, elle ne put se résoudre à abandonner aussi vite cet endroit qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle se hâta sur le petit sentier dans la serre, et entra en coup de vent dans l'atelier. Ni Deidara, ni Sasori ne s'y trouvaient, mais la porte du fond était ouverte, aussi s'y engouffra t-elle. Elle tomba aussitôt nez à nez avec Sasori qui, lui, voulait entrer dans l'atelier. Ses yeux brun-pourprés s'ouvrirent tout grand.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je…je viens travailler, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Il la regarda, il y avait un peu de surprise dans ses grands yeux. Puis, tout doucement, un sourire se peignit sur son visage impassible.

- Tu restes ?

- Oui, si tu le veux bien.

- Merci, souffla t-il. …Viens, j'ai des marionnettes à descendre. Tu vas m'y aider.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Sakura le suivit, rassurée de s'éloigner des armes pendues aux murs de l'atelier. Ils montèrent au grenier. Les lucarnes étaient ouvertes et un vent malicieux s'y engouffrait, faisant onduler les draps étendus sur les fils à linge, auxquels étaient également pendues des marionnettes d'une remarquable finesse. Sakura s'approcha de l'une d'entres elles, admirant les délicats traits de son visage.

- Sakura-chan, où es-tu ? l'appela Sasori.

Surprise tout d'abord, elle s'aperçu que les draps la cachait à l'artiste.

- Je suis là ! rit-elle avant de s'éloigner aussitôt pour se cacher derrière d'autres draps.

Sasori se prit au jeu, lui aussi, et la poursuivit sans un bruit. Seul le vent soufflait, les draps se soulevaient comme des voiles de navire, les marionnettes agitaient leurs bras en bois et leurs robes chatoyantes; Sakura allait d'un drap à un autre, guettant le moindre signe qui pu annoncer la venue du marionnettiste; celui-ci, plus discret encore, ne la manquait que de peu. Cette étrange partie de cache-cache dura un moment; dans cet univers clos à ciel ouvert, peuplé de fantômes et d'êtres en bois animés par le vent, le monde prenait une dimension différente, les pensées raisonnées s'effaçaient devant les battements du cœur.

Tout à coup, Sakura su qu'il était derrière elle, uniquement séparé d'elle par un drap vermeil. Doucement, elle souleva l'étoffe, apparaissant lentement à l'artiste, et elle vit dans son regard le reflet de sa propre fascination. Sasori lui prit la main, soulevant davantage le voile écarlate derrière lequel elle dissimulait ses yeux verts, et il se pencha sur elle –il n'était pas tellement plus grand qu'elle, en vérité.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent, et leurs lèvres se seraient goûtées si Deidara n'avait déboulé au grand galop.

- eeeeh, danna, danna, je –oups pardon ! Je dérange ?

- Non, non –ils venaient de s'écarter l'un de l'autre en toute hâte et Sakura était aussi rouge que le drap derrière lequel elle se cachait- non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ?

- Ben je venais t'aider à descendre les marionnettes, danna, hmm !

- Ah, bien, allons-y ! trancha Sasori.

Il décrocha une marionnette et descendit sans un regard en arrière. Sakura hésita, décrocha une deuxième marionnette et s'apprêtait à descendre quand Deidara la retint.

- Minette, attends, hmm !

Elle fronça les sourcils;

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que toutes tes excuses bidons étaient du pipeau mais je voudrais que tu saches que t'es quand même une fille formidable, hmm !

- Comment ca ? fit-elle, stupéfaite.

Il haussa les épaules.

- T'es formidable, je te dis.

Il chargea une marionnette sur son épaule et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta t-il, c'était un cas de légitime défense…

Il la laissa sur ces mots, mais elle ne ressentit pas l'immense soulagement auquel elle s'attendait. Car, depuis le moment où Gaara avait fait jurer à la fragile Sakura de s'éloigner d'un criminel, une autre Sakura, entêtée et fascinée par le marionnettiste, avait décidé de refuser de croire à sa faute.

à suivre...


	9. Shukaku

**Chapitre 9 : Shukaku**

Un grondement s'élevait du dehors. La foule commençait à entrer, Gaara pouvait entendre les klaxonnements des voitures, les sifflets de la police qui sécurisait la place.

Comme dans l'ancien temps, le théâtre Shukaku avait mis la barre haut; ses spectateurs, ce soir, n'étaient pas sa clientèle habituelle, mais tout le menu fretin de la haute société, venue des quatre coins de la ville.

- Gaara !

Il se retourna à l'appel de sa sœur, et la vit arriver accompagnée d'une personne qu'il reconnut aussitôt : le député Yuura. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Heureusement, la vision de Temari en kimono suffit à le calmer : sa sœur avait déjà une classe naturelle, mais lorsqu'en plus elle était habillée pour les cérémonies ou la scène, elle devenait impériale. Gaara salua, un peu raide, le député Yuura, avant de brusquement s'excuser et s'enfuir dans le couloir, sous prétexte d'avoir vu arriver ses amis.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas, il venait de voir Hyuuga Hiashi, et si le chef était là, il était plus que sûr de trouver Hinata et Neji.

Hyuuga Hiashi avait revêtu pour l'occasion un costume traditionnel gris d'une grande classe. Il était encadré de deux gardes du corps. Neji, portant le même costume, mais d'un blanc pur, accompagnait ses deux cousines. Gaara faillit ne pas reconnaître Hinata tant le kimono mauve qu'elle portait la transformait : les cheveux relevés en un lourd chignon, le cou inhabituellement découvert, sa taille mise en valeur par la ceinture couleur de lavande, elle était absolument magnifique, et le rougissement naturel de ses joues la rendait encore plus adorable.

Gaara s'inclina;

- Bonsoir, Hiashi-sama, je suis très honoré par votre visite.

- Bonsoir, Gaara-san, répondit brièvement Hiashi avec son éternel air pincé.

- Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, salua ensuite Gaara.

- Bonsoir, répondirent en même temps, avant de se foudroyer du regard, Neji et Hanabi.

Hanabi était devenue une véritable jeune fille, constata Gaara qui ne l'avait que rarement vue, et elle portait avec une fierté non dissimulée un splendide kimono turquoise. Contrairement à Hinata, elle était d'une beauté de reine, de femme prête à commander, alors que Hinata paraissait prête à s'enfuir romantiquement, prise en croupe par un chevalier amoureux…

- Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, vous embellissez ses lieux, dit poliment Gaara.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué le penser vraiment.

- Dites-moi, Gaara-san, j'ai cru comprendre que la princesse Tsunade serait dans la loge voisine ?

- Effectivement, Hiashi-sama, nous avons placé le clan Senju à côté de vous.

- Intéressant…la princesse Tsunade vient-elle seule ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Elle a réservé deux loges. Mais excusez-moi, voici le clan Kaguya, je vais les accueillir.

Gaara s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter les Hyuuga et de se diriger vers les Kaguya. Le clan Kaguya avait été puissant autrefois, cependant aujourd'hui il ne se résumait plus qu'à une petite famille de princes qui achevaient de dilapider leur fortune dans le monde des grands dont ils ne faisaient plus partie…ils finiraient probablement par disparaître, tout comme les Uchiwa avant eux…Gaara se figea brusquement, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux.

Il venait d'apercevoir le signe du clan Uchiwa sur un manteau noir. Il s'approcha pour s'en assurer, et le Uchiwa se retourna, lui lançant un regard froid, empli de mépris.

Sasuke.

Gaara se reprit; pas une seule émotion n'avait transparu sur son visage calme. Il inclina brièvement la tête.

- Uchiwa Sasuke. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

- Sabaku no Gaara, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit Gaara.

Sasuke lui lança un regard ennuyé, et tourna la tête vers les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Gaara les identifia aussitôt. Le plus haut était son garde du corps, Juugo, très connu des services psychiatriques, et Gaara l'avait ainsi déjà rencontré. Le jeune aux cheveux bleus et aux dents pointues ne pouvait être que Suigetsu, membre d'une famille de Yakuza qui avait été décimée. N'en restait, si sa mémoire était bonne, que lui-même, Momochi Zabuza et Hoshigaki Kisame, dont il était le filleul. Enfin, la femme en kimono noir et rouge, du même rouge que ses cheveux, devait être Karin, dont Sakura et Ino les avaient abreuvés, Naruto et lui, de commérages de filles jalouses. Karin joignit les mains et s'écria, ravie;

- Oh, Sabaku no Gaara ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Oui, j'ai convaincu Sasuke-kun de venir à votre représentation ! Cela faisait dix ans, n'est-ce-pas, que le théâtre Shukaku ne représentait plus de grandes pièces ?

- Effectivement, répondit poliment Gaara, c'est une première ce soir.

- Je tenais absolument à voir Haku, on en dit tellement de bien !

- Tss, c'est qu'une femmelette recueillie par Zabuza-san, siffla Suigetsu. Il en a fait un papa poule, alors que c'était l'un des sept épéistes !

- N'écoutez pas cet ignare, fit Karin en envoyant un coup de coude douloureux dans les côtes de Suigetsu, dites-nous plutôt qui vient ce soir ?

- Eh bien…nous avons les principaux clans, et quelques grandes sociétés.

- Akatsuki ? s'enquit en un grondement Sasuke.

Gaara vit, derrière les lunettes stylées de Karin, les yeux de celle-ci s'assombrir d'inquiétude. Il répondit donc;

- Je ne crois pas. Vous savez, l'Akatsuki n'est pas la bienvenue au théâtre Shukaku.

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit. Peut-être avait-il espéré voir son frère. Sincèrement, Gaara ne savait même pas qui venait exactement, car c'était Temari qui s'était occupée du placement. Que Uchiwa Itachi ou Hoshigaki Kisame pointent le bout de leur museau, et ce serait la catastrophe. De tout cœur, Gaara espéra ne voir aucun membre de l'Akatsuki, et surtout pas cet artiste stupide qui avait faillit démolir le théâtre avec son coktail molotov !

- Vraiment ? siffla alors Sasuke en fixant un point derrière lui.

Gaara se retourna brusquement, et émit un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, mais que ce n'était ni Itachi, ni Kisame, ni Deidara.

En fait…Gaara faillit hoqueter de surprise. N'étaient-ce pas Pain et Konan, entourés de leurs gardes du corps ? C'était un véritable événement ! Les spectateurs chuchotaient de plus belle, quelques flashs de la presse illuminèrent l'entrée. Gaara se demanda sincèrement comment Temari avait fait pour attirer ce multimillionnaire dans leur théâtre. Cela paraissait vraiment irréel, mais c'était bon pour leur publicité.

A ce moment, Gaara vit avec horreur que le clan Senju faisait son entrée : la princesse Tsunade avec son amie Shizune, accompagnée de l'écrivain renommé Jiraiya, en incognito –ou du moins le croyait-il, car tout le monde pouvait le reconnaître malgré ses lunettes noires. Derrière eux venaient l'héritier de l'hokage Sarutobi, Konohamaru, et son précepteur, qui portait aussi des lunettes noires. Et enfin, Sakura et Naruto.

_Catastrophe_. C'est tout ce que put penser Gaara. Plusieurs scénarios catastrophes se déroulaient déjà dans sa tête.

Pain allait voir Jiraiya et le massacrer, car tout le monde savait que le chef de l'Akatsuki avait une dent contre lui. Ses gardes du corps l'y aideraient, et tout le monde dans la salle allait mourir, et Tsunade exploserait le théâtre.

Ou bien Naruto verrait Sasuke, hurlerait en le pointant du doigt et finalement renverserait tout le monde pour aller lui casser la gueule. Dans le remue-ménage, Juugo allait tuer tous les spectateurs, Suigetsu s'occuperait des flics, Sakura détruirait un mur et finalement Tsunade exploserait le théâtre.

Ou bien, Sasuke ferait sa grimace du beau héros déterminé et meurtri et se ruerait sur Pain pour lui faire cracher des informations sur son frère. Evidemment, les gardes du corps de Pain riposteraient, Naruto et Sakura se lanceraient dans la bagarre, et Tsunade exploserait le théâtre.

Ou bien, des spectatrices reconnaîtraient Jiraiya, pousseraient un hurlement de fans, et se jetteraient sur lui pour avoir un autographe; tout le monde mourrait écrasé sous leurs talons à aiguilles, Jiraiya allait tenter de s'enfuir et Tsunade exploserait le théâtre.

Ou bien…

- Gaara, vite, on a besoin de toi ! cria une voix dans son oreille, et on le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs du personnel.

- Temari ! protesta le rouquin.

- J'ai besoin que tu motives la troupe ! Bizarrement, ils ont pris peur en voyant notre public !

- Mais enfin, Temari, t'es folle ! cria presque Gaara, tu as vu qui tu as rameuté ? Ils vont s'entretuer !

- Eh ! C'est pas moi qui leur ai demandé de venir ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, Baki, Yamato et la famille de Shika sont ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit me rassurer ?

- Je les ai engagés pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Après tout, c'est leur métier, non ? Shikamaru m'a fait un prix.

Gaara poussa un soupir. Curieusement, lui qui était si calme auparavant se sentait maintenant terriblement angoissé à l'idée du spectacle qui allait suivre. Temari ouvrit la porte des coulisses et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de repartir en courant.

- Gaaaaaraaaaaa-senseiiiiiiiiiii ! cria une voix suraiguë, et une grosse masse lui tomba dans les bras en sanglotant.

- M-matsuri ?

Elle s'agrippait à lui en pleurant. Gaara l'empoigna par les épaules et tenta de la repousser, mais elle tenait bon. Avec un soupir, Gaara leva la tête et vit alors le reste de son équipe.

Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir avalé une enclume.

Kankuro, Haku, Zaku, Kin, tous étaient tous assis, crispés, le visage blanc et les yeux tout effrayés. Seul Tobi, apparemment rayonnant, regardait derrière le rideau, excité comme jamais.

- Hem, toussota Gaara, voyons…je sais que vous avez le trac, mais…il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur !

Bam. A leur expression, Gaara sut qu'il n'avait décidément pas les qualités d'un leader charismatique.

Cette représentation allait être une catastrophe.

* * *

Tsunade ouvrit la porte de sa loge, si fort que les gonds grincèrent, et elle poussa, encore tremblante de rage, Sakura et Shizune à l'intérieur. Jiraiya voulu entrer, mais elle le foudroya du regard.

- Non, après la honte que tu nous as mise, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu iras avec Konohamaru et Naruto à côté, je prends Sakura avec moi ! Les filles entre filles, et les idiots entre idiots, voilà ! Et je compte sur toi pour retenir Naruto !

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. La porte lui retomba sur le bras, car elle l'avait arrachée de ses gonds. Tsunade la bloqua avec la chaise restante.

- Pff ! fit-elle avec superbe, avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé.

Shizune cacha son rire dans sa main. Mal à l'aise, Sakura s'assit. Lorsque son professeur, la princesse Tsunade, l'avait invitée à venir au théâtre Shukaku, elle avait été folle de joie. Mais elle regrettait de n'avoir pu faire venir Ino, et était maintenant malade à l'idée que Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient se rencontrer. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées. A quoi Gaara avait-il pu donc penser, d'accepter Sasuke dans son théâtre alors que Naruto et l'Akatsuki devaient venir !

- Tiens ! s'écria Tsunade, regarde en face, Sakura, n'est-ce pas ton amie ?

- Hein ? fit Sakura.

Elle se redressa brusquement, et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Tsunade. Elle aperçut alors Ino, dans une des loges en face de la leur, à l'étage au-dessus, vêtue d'une jolie robe noire qui laissait ses bras et son dos nus. Elle avait pour une fois détaché ses cheveux blonds, et c'était du plus bel effet. Assis à côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune aristocrate aux cheveux gris, dans un kimono gris pâle.

- C'est …

- Kaguya Kimimaro, dit Shizune, surprise, j'ignorais que sa santé lui permettait de sortir ainsi.

Sakura ne fit pas attention à ces paroles et se leva, s'écriant;

- Tsunade-shishou, je vais aller voir Ino ! Je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit venue ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Elle se précipita dans les couloirs, et tomba sur Shikamaru, qui assurait la sécurité du théâtre.

- Eh bien, Sakura-chan, ça va commencer, que fais-tu là ?

- Je vais de l'autre côté, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Ino !

- Ah, galère, passe par cet escalier-là !

- Merci ! cria t-elle avant de repartir en courant.

La sonnerie annonçait déjà le début du spectacle. Sakura gravit une à une les marches, pressée, arriva à bout de souffle sur le palier, s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, et elle percuta de plein fouet une personne qui venait tranquillement dans l'autre sens.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux parterre, elle parce que ses escarpins avaient glissé, lui parce qu'il marchait alors qu'elle courait.

- Je suis désolée ! s'écria Sakura en tentant de se relever, mais ses escarpins dérapèrent encore et son postérieur heurta de nouveau durement le sol, aïe ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

Le petit rire qu'émit l'autre la figea sur place.

- Sasori-san ? murmura-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, Sakura. Tu es si drôle comme ça, répondit la voix douce de l'artiste.

Sakura cligna des yeux. D'abord elle ne pouvait croire que Sasori fût là, dans le théâtre même de Gaara qui voulait précisément qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Et puis, baissant les yeux, elle vit le comique de la situation.

Elle était en effet assez peu gracieusement assise par terre, en robe de soirée rose pâle, les jambes découvertes.

Mais Sasori…

- Hahahahaha ! rit-elle, Sasori-san, vous –pardon, tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

Elle arrivait à le distinguer maintenant, car ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Sasori était lui aussi assis parterre, son manteau de l'Akatsuki à moitié ouvert, dardant sur elle des yeux au regard d'enfant pris en faute. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à se relever. Sasori fit une légère grimace en tâtant ses reins, et Sakura palpa ses chevilles pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Pourquoi ne serai-je pas là ?

- Sabaku no Gaara ne t'aime pas beaucoup, fit-elle remarquer.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'aime ce qu'il fait. Le théâtre, c'est de l'art, je te le rappelle.

- Deidara n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Lui par contre, il n'a pas le droit de venir ici, répondit sombrement Sasori.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, et elle finit par détourner le regard, rougissante.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda t-il, avec le ton d'un enfant qui n'admettrait pas de refus.

- Où ça ? rétorqua t-elle.

- Au paradis.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et répéta, complètement ahurie;

- Où ça ?

- Au paradis ! Ou au poulailler, si tu préfères…attends, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il la saisit par le poignet.

- Viens.

- Attends ! J'allais voir Ino !

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, lui jetant un drôle de regard, quelque chose comme de la jalousie mêlée d'un peu de peine. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, bruns aux reflets argentés.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Elle eut l'impression que si elle refusait, il perdrait sa confiance en elle, aussi lui sourit-elle.

- Si, montre-moi.

Satisfait, Sasori l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

Ils grimpèrent tout en haut, là où les places étaient les plus mauvaises et les moins chères, et où les projecteurs se dressaient juste au-dessus de leur tête. Habituellement, ces places étaient vendues aux plus pauvres et aux étudiants, lui expliqua Sasori, mais Temari avait décidé que cette première représentation serait réservée aux personnes aisées, par sécurité, aussi le « paradis » était-il vide. Sasori mena Sakura au premier rang, contre la barrière.

- C'est haut, murmura-t-elle.

Sur la scène, devant le rideau encore baissé, Temari parlait au micro. Ils n'avaient pas raté grand-chose.

- Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. Rideau, s'il vous plait !

Elle quitta la scène alors que le rideau se levait, et elle frappa le sol de son grand éventail pour sonner les trois coups.

- ça commence, souffla Sakura.

* * *

La pièce choisie par Temari était un grand classique, écrite par un poète de Konoha, du temps où les petits villages ne s'étaient pas encore rejoints en une ville. Il y avait longtemps que Gaara avait décidé de monter cette pièce en particulier, peut-être parce que son oncle Yashamaru la lui avait lue un soir, quelques jours avant de se suicider. Cela comptait l'histoire d'un dragon ayant pris la forme d'une femme, et qui était poursuivi par un méchant sorcier. Le dragon était joué par Haku, et le sorcier par Kin, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui habitait à Oto. Dans la pièce, le dragon tombait amoureux d'un homme, joué par Zaku. Malheureusement l'homme était stupide, et, découvrant que sa femme était un dragon, la livrait au sorcier. Le serviteur du dragon partait alors sauver son maître : Tobi jouait ce rôle. Mais le sorcier avait également un serviteur, Kankuro, qui maniait des armées de marionnettes. Matsuri jouait un personnage à part, un esprit, qui aidait tantôt un camp puis l'autre. Chacune de ses apparitions étaient teintées de poésie.

A la fin, le dragon pardonnait à l'homme et le sorcier périssait, et l'histoire finissait bien.

Gaara, dans sa propre loge, regardait, le visage impassible, la pièce se dérouler. Temari s'était assise à côté de lui, et lui lançait de temps en temps un regard de côté, essayant de déceler le moindre signe d'angoisse. Mais Gaara était Gaara, et elle eut la preuve qu'il s'était inquiété qu'au moment même où il se détendit : ses épaules se desserrèrent alors, détente invisible à un œil non exercé.

- Tu vois, ça marche bien, dit Temari.

Gaara tourna ses yeux verts vers sa sœur et hocha lentement la tête.

- _Haï_. C'est grâce à Haku…une fois sur scène, il n'a plus peur de rien. Et Tobi, tu aurais dû le voir, c'était le seul qui s'amusait.

- Je sais, j'étais allée les voir. Après tout, Tobi est bien plus âgé que nous. C'est normal qu'il ait de l'expérience.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Shikamaru entra.

- Au rapport, fit-il. Tout va très bien. Personne n'a fait de bêtises.

Gaara se pencha vers lui.

- Naruto ?

- Il est avec Jiraiya-san.

- Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- Dans sa loge, avec ses comparses.

- Sakura-chan ?

- Au paradis.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-haut ? dit Gaara, fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle y est allée avec un type de l'Akatsuki, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Elle cherchait Ino, à l'origine.

- Akatsuki ? murmura Temari, inquiète, et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le parterre où étaient Pain, Konan et leurs gardes du corps.

Elle les compta rapidement, contestant;

- Mais ils sont tous là !

- C'était un Akatsuki, j'en suis sûr, dit tranquillement Shikamaru. Et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Sans un mot, Gaara prit le carnet des réservations et le feuilleta. Il fini par tomber sur le nom qu'il cherchait;

- _Akasuna no Sasori. _Temari, j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus de ce type ici ! Ni lui, ni Deidara !

_-_ Oh, ça y est, j'ai compris ! soupira-t-elle, il est venu en tant que critique. Tu sais, il est critique artistique au journal de Suna.

Gaara lâcha un juron entre ses dents serrées. A quoi pensait Sakura, de s'exposer ainsi à Sasori ? Maintenant, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : l'entracte.

* * *

Le rideau se ferma sur la victoire du sorcier, dont le rire diabolique retentit un moment dans la pièce silencieuse. Les lumières dans la salle s'allumèrent alors, et tout le monde se leva en parlant. Hinata avait la tête qui bourdonnait, elle était presque déçue que la pièce fût coupée en deux; elle avait été tellement prise par l'action, qu'elle avait presque oublié qui elle était.

Neji se leva, puis se pencha vers elle, posant la main sur son bras.

- Hinata-sama, voulez-vous sortir respirer dehors ?

- _H-haï_, merci, Neji-onii-san.

- Je viens avec vous, fit Hanabi de son petit air supérieur.

Neji lui envoya un regard méprisant. Hinata se leva, prit le bras que lui offrait son cousin d'une main, défroissant d'un geste nerveux son kimono de l'autre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise dans ces robes traditionnelles. Neji la conduisit au-dehors, devant le théâtre, où l'équipe de Shikamaru avait sécurisé la place. Hinata leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé de la nuit et inspira profondément l'air frais.

- Il fait froid, geignit Hanabi.

Neji l'ignora royalement, même s'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles; avec l'avancée du désert, ce n'était pas seulement le sable qui envahissait Suna, mais aussi la canicule le jour et la froidure la nuit. Il s'assura que Hinata n'avait pas froid, prêt à rentrer au moindre frisson que sa cousine eût pu avoir.

- Ohé ! Neji ! Hinata ! cria alors une voix énergique.

Hinata devint aussitôt rouge pivoine et se mit à trembler comme une feuille, au grand agacement de Neji, qui sourit malgré tout en voyant Naruto et Shikamaru les rejoindre.

- Salut, fit paresseusement Shikamaru, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur les alentours et les groupes de personnes qui discutaient joyeusement.

Naruto avança la tête pour examiner Hinata de plus près, un air parfaitement idiot sur sa figure. Neji se mit mentalement à compter jusqu'à dix, d'ici là si le blond n'avait pas reculé, il lui en mettrait une !

- Hum…t'es qui toi ? fit alors Naruto.

- N-naruto-kun ! protesta Hinata.

- M'enfin, Naruto, c'est Hinata ! le tança Shikamaru.

L'air confus de Naruto passa alors à une admiration sincère, qui fit rougir encore plus Hinata. Naruto recula –Neji cessa de compter, il en était à huit – et le blond bafouilla;

- Hinata-chan ! Tu es très…très…très jolie comme ça !

Neji haussa un sourcil. Il était temps que Naruto s'aperçoive que Sakura n'était pas l'unique beauté du monde ! D'ailleurs, aux yeux de Neji, Hinata était bien plus belle que Sakura, au moins elle n'avait pas les cheveux d'une horrible couleur rose Barbie !

- J'ai froid ! se plaignit Hanabi à nouveau.

Neji saisit aussitôt l'occasion, et poussa sa petite cousine.

- Eh bien, nous allons rentrer, Hanabi-sama. Naruto-kun, je te confie Hinata-sama.

- Ah, mais…bredouilla Naruto.

- Bon, à plus, ajouta Shikamaru en tournant les talons et en s'enfonçant dans la foule.

Lorsque Naruto réalisa qu'il était seul avec la ravissante Hinata, une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues. Et voilà que tout à coup, il ne sut plus du tout de quoi discuter avec elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite et timide Hinata l'intimidait, lui.

* * *

Gaara était trop réfléchi pour se lancer tête baissée dans un conflit. Il valait mieux mettre en jeu d'autres forces, et il se hâta calmement vers la loge de Kaguya Kimimaro. Frappant trois coups, il entra sans attendre la réponse. Ino s'était tournée vers lui, ses bleus soulignés de mascara noir l'interrogeant tacitement, et Kimimaro se leva pour le saluer.

- Alors c'est toi, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Kaguya Kimimaro, le salua Gaara. Je suis très honoré de vous avoir ici. Puis-je vous emprunter Ino un instant ?

Kimimaro eut l'air surpris, mais acquiesça. Ino se leva et suivit Gaara dans le couloir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Gaara-kun ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Peux-tu me rendre un service, Ino-chan ?

- Bien sûr, s'étonna-t-elle, car il était rare que Gaara demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

- La princesse Tsunade m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher Sakura, mais j'ai fort à faire, alors j'ai pensé à toi, mentit Gaara. Peux-tu aller la chercher ? Elle est tout en haut, dans le paradis.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ino avec réticence, car elle pestait déjà contre les précieuses minutes qu'elle allait perdre.

Gaara la regarda s'éloigner, rassuré. En temps normal, Ino s'enthousiasmerait forcément sur la nouvelle conquête de Sakura; mais, agacée comme elle l'était d'être dérangée dans son tête-à-tête avec Kimimaro, elle allait traîner de gré ou de force Sakura jusqu'à sa loge, et ignorer jusqu'à la présence d'Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

- C'est un spectacle de marionnettes, à la base.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était en train de s'étirer de tout son long, faisant craquer ses articulations douloureuses. Sasori était resté confortablement blotti dans un fauteuil –comment faisait-il pour rester assis dans ces horreurs au dossier dur comme du bois, elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Ces sièges n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des étages du dessous !

- Un spectacle de marionnettes ? répéta-t-elle.

Sasori hocha la tête, avant d'appuyer son menton sur son bras, qui reposait sur la rambarde devant lui. Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Oui, c'est une histoire connue des milieux artistiques et littéraires. Le marionnettiste Monzaemon fut le premier à adapter cette histoire pour la scène, et ce fut avec des marionnettes seulement.

- Monzaemon ? Le nom me dit quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, il est très connu. Tout le monde l'a au moins entendu une fois à la télé dans _Questions pour un Ninja_.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au parterre, où peu des gens étaient restés.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir prendre l'air ?

- Non merci, j'ai horreur des foules. Surtout des foules d'huiles.

Il n'avait pas tord : c'était surtout des riches et des officiels qui étaient là ce soir. Mais Sakura n'aimait pas rester immobile aussi longtemps, contrairement à lui qui pouvait rester des heures dans la même position sans s'en sentir gêné.

- Nous pourrions au moins faire un petit tour.

Il se redressa et lui jeta un regard un peu moqueur.

- Es-tu sur des charbons ardents ?

- Hein ? Non, mais…

- Alors assis-toi et profite du calme.

Sakura s'assit, les sourcils froncés. Elle se tortillait un peu, ne trouvant pas de position confortable, et elle lui lança un regard agacé.

- Tu me fais penser à une marionnette. Tu ne bouges jamais !

- Tch, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux noisette. Sakura détourna les yeux; lorsqu'il souriait, elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et depuis sa conversation avec Gaara, elle savait pourquoi…elle était en train de remplacer Sasuke par lui, et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur. Toutefois, elle ressentait surtout une grande excitation, une exaltation due à l'euphorie du charme et de l'inconnu.

- Viens, souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle garda le regard fixé sur ses pieds, lui répondant distraitement;

- Hmm ?

Il tendit une main et glissa ses doigts sous son menton, lui relevant la tête. Elle le regarda en face, prit en note ses yeux aux longs cils légèrement baissés; il avait le regard posé sur ses lèvres, et les événements d'il y a quelques jours, juste avant que Deidara ne les interrompe, lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire, envahissant ses moindres pensées cohérentes. Les joues de Sakura se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'il leva le regard vers le sien, s'y plongeant avec toute sa magie; elle ne voyait plus que les iris brun-pourprés et les cils courbes qui les ombraient, les reflets argentés dans ses pupilles, et dans lesquels elle pouvait presque se voir…

Il la tenait totalement à sa merci, aussi sûrement que si elle avait été une de ses marionnettes, et ce fut cette pensée qui réveilla l'esprit combatif de Sakura : elle le battrait à son propre jeu ! Prenant sa main dans les siennes, elle se libéra juste assez pour pouvoir bouger; peut-être avait-il attendu qu'elle rende les armes, qu'on entende son cœur battant si vite résonner dans tout le théâtre, mais elle profita de ce rare instant de patience pour le devancer, et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un instant, un instant seulement, il sembla à la jeune fille que les yeux pourpres s'agrandissaient de surprise, puis il ferma les yeux et dégagea sa main des siennes, pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Sakura n'entendait plus que les battements fous de son cœur. Complètement perdue dans un tourbillon d'émotions, elle empoigna sa tunique et s'y raccrocha comme si elle allait se noyer; sa victoire avait été de courte durée. Pourtant, elle avait déjà embrassé Sasuke auparavant, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel bouleversement ! Maintenant Sasori la tenait toute entière à sa merci –elle ne faisait pas que s'intéresser à lui, non, elle était totalement, irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui !

Ce fut un baiser chaste, hésitant, et pourtant si brûlant qu'elle en tremblait. Sasori embrassa ensuite le coin de sa bouche, sa mâchoire, sa gorge. Elle avait lié ses bras autour de son cou, et lui la tenait par les épaules, et descendait vers sa taille, lorsqu'une sonnerie puissante résonna, brisant la magie de cet instant intemporel. Sakura sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est ?

- La fin de l'entracte, dit-il tranquillement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il l'avait lâchée et s'était appuyé contre la rambarde, dardant un regard animé sur la scène encore cachée par son lourd rideau de velours. Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée par une forte exclamation;

- Gros Front ! Enfin te voilà, je te cherchais partout !

Une Ino passablement énervée la saisit par le bras, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair, et la tira de sa chaise.

- Dépêche-toi, la princesse Tsunade t'attend ! Et j'veux pas rater le début !

- Mais je ! protesta Sakura.

Peine perdue, Ino l'entraînait derrière elle dans une poigne de fer, sans même avoir jeté un regard à Sasori. Et Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression déconcertée de Sasori et la dureté, le brun terne qui avait de nouveau envahit ses iris pourprés. Sakura lui adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir, ses lèvres formant silencieusement un « au revoir » à la hâte.

* * *

- Pardon ! Pardon ! gémissait Zaku, à genoux devant Haku.

Haku, vêtu d'une robe blanche aux larges manches et à la ceinture brodée de doré, lui tendit les mains, baissant vers lui sa tête surmontée d'une compliquée et lourde coiffe de perles, dans laquelle s'imbriquait son chignon.

- Relevez-vous, mon cher époux, je vous pardonne de tout cœur !

- Maîtresse, faites attention ! s'écria Tobi, se jetant devant Haku et repoussant le sort lancé par le sorcier (un faisceau lumineux), sort qui rebondit et vint frapper le méchant qui s'écroula en poussant un long cri d'agonie.

- Voici le sorcier punit pour ses actes, dit Haku en se tournant vers le public. Désormais, nous pourrons vivre ensemble et heureux jusqu'à ce que ta vie de mortel s'achève, et que je retrouve mes écailles…

La musique s'acheva sur ces paroles, et la lumière des projecteurs diminua, diminua, jusqu'à plonger la scène dans l'obscurité. Haku retint son souffle; et puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, lui rendant sa respiration.

Zaku et Kin se relevèrent, riant de joie, et Matsuri et Kankuro se précipitèrent sur la scène. Tobi s'étira nonchalamment, et jeta;

- J'vous l'avais bien dit.

Les projecteurs se rallumèrent; se prenant par la main, ils s'avancèrent de deux pas et saluèrent profondément, puis quittèrent la scène. Un ballet incessant ! Aller, revenir, saluer, repartir ! Enfin, Temari vint chercher Gaara et le tirer des coulisses. Et enfin, les projecteurs s'éteignirent pour de bon, et la salle s'illumina, signal pour les spectateurs du départ. A regrets, certains se levaient, un peu sonnés, comme si on venait de les tirer d'un rêve particulièrement plaisant; d'autres s'étaient immédiatement rebranchés en mode mondain. De derrière le rideau, Matsuri regardait les spectateurs s'en aller. Haku poussa un soupir de soulagement et retira sa coiffe, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns cascader dans son dos.

- On a réussi ! J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! rit Kin en saisissant Zaku par les mains et l'entraînant dans une danse folle.

Gaara se tourna vers Temari.

- C'était pas trop mal.

- Pas trop mal ! s'exclama la blonde. Tu rigoles, c'était génial ! Il faut fêter ça !

- Ouais, exactement ! Demain, tous au théâtre et on picole ! rugit Kankuro.

Les deux machinistes qui passaient derrière lui poussèrent des exclamations de joie. Gaara fronça les sourcils.

- Le théâtre n'est pas fait pour picoler.

Matsuri se retourna et le saisit par le bras, le suppliant du regard.

- Oh, allez, Gaara-sensei ! Une toute petite fête ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

Quelque chose vacilla dans la détermination de Gaara.

- Bien, bien, c'est d'accord…mais pas de beuverie !

- HOURRA ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Haku se mit applaudir joyeusement, et tous l'imitèrent. Gaara resta impassible, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Matsuri qui, ravie, se blottissait contre son bras.

- Haku-san ! appela une des maquilleuses. Haku-san, Zabuza-san est là !

Haku abandonna aussitôt ses amis acteurs sur place et rentra dans les coulisses en courant, tenant sa robe à deux mains. Il se précipita dans sa loge et se jeta dans les bras d'un homme grand et fort, qui l'y attendait.

- Zabuza-san !

- Eh, tu vas m'étouffer ! grogna Zabuza.

Haku le lâcha, un grand sourire sur son visage encore maquillé.

- Vous avez vu le spectacle ?

- Evidemment, petit, répliqua son père adoptif. Va, rince-toi la figure, tu ressembles à une fille.

Haku éclata d'un rire clair et s'empressa de se nettoyer le visage et de se changer. Il attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon, laissant deux longues mèches encadrer son visage. Il interrogeait vivement Zabuza sur ses impressions; avait-il trouvé son fils adoptif bon ?

- T'étais parfait, gamin, le rassurait-t-il.

Aux yeux de Haku, le monde entier pouvait l'applaudir, si Zabuza ne le faisait pas tout était perdu. Ils sortirent dans le froid, Zabuza avait sa main posée sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'il était petit, et Haku parlait encore, des étoiles plein les yeux. La rue était à peine éclairée par le luminaire. Les acteurs se disaient au revoir avec entrain.

- Haku ! s'écria la voix si reconnaissable de Naruto.

Le blond se tenait à côté de Gaara et Sakura qui parlaient avec animation (pour Sakura, Gaara était toujours aussi impassible, lui) de la pièce, les joues rougies par le froid et des bouffées de vapeur s'échappant de leur bouche à chacun de leurs paroles. Haku fit un signe joyeux de la main;

- Naruto !

Naruto fit un pas vers lui; mais il s'immobilisa, ses yeux bleus perdant leur éclat et se figeant dans une expression sérieuse et inquiète, fixant un point derrière lui.

- Momochi Zabuza ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Alors, de l'ombre, sortit un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, un foulard le protégeant du froid cachant son visage. Il tira de la poche de sa veste un carré plié en cuir noir, qu'il ouvrit, leur montrant un insigne à l'intérieur qui fit monter un horrible frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Haku, et son cœur se gela, et son bonheur se brisa en mille morceaux. La main de Zabuza se resserra sur son épaule au point de lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que les yeux de Haku étaient emplis de larmes.

- Police. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre.

à suivre...


	10. Note pas déprimante!

**Note sympa de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci n'est pas une note pour annoncer un abandon de la fic. Non! Au contraire! C'est pour vous annoncer qu'après une très, très longue absence, je suis de retour! Si, si, vous avez bien lu!

_When Our Hearts Are Fragile_ n'est pas abandonnée et repart de plus belle. Par contre, le rythme de parution sera probablement long.

Je sais ce que vous devez être en train de vous dire. "Putain merde, elle aurait pu nous mettre un chapitre au lieu d'une note de merde dont tout le monde s'en fout!"

Et bien, rassurez-vous! **Il y a un nouveau chapitre**, mes petits. Mais comme j'ai fait des modifs, j'ai décalé les chapitres. A l'origine, j'avais écris le chapitre 1 sous forme de prologue. Je l'ai donc renommé "prologue", et l'ai mis avec le chapitre 1 (ancien chapitre 2).

Ce qui signifie que oui,** le chapitre 9 n'est pas l'ancien chapitre 9 mais un tout nouveau chapitre tout neuf tout beau!** Et vous pouvez le lire tout de suite, ou bien finir cette note.

J'ai fait quelques corrections, donc je vous conseillerai de relire l'ensemble, mais c'est vous qui voyez. Notamment, Hitto-sama m'avait balancé que Neji faisait OC à cause de sa tentative de suicide. J'ai donc changé ce point et j'ai modifié son histoire; ces modifs ont une incidence sur la suite, donc vous devriez les lire pour mieux comprendre. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas indispensable. NeuvièmeCiel m'avait fait aussi remarqué que Shikamaru était OC parce qu'il n'avait pas été fiable en oubliant d'aller chercher Naruto et Gaara à la gare. C'était en effet une grosse erreur que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, donc j'ai modifié ce point également en faisant reposer la faute sur Kankuro (le pauvre!).

Je voudrais en enfin dire quelques mots à mes fabuleux reviewers. Je vous adore, vraiment! Merci pour votre soutien et vraiment désolée pour le retard. Alors, un gros, énorme, gargantuesque hug à :

**A day to remember, **

**Christa, **(merci! en fait, je fais exprès de garder un parallèle avec le manga. C'est pour ça que la plupart des personnages ont les mêmes relations et les mêmes passés, et que certains événements ressembleront à ceux du manga. ça fait partie de ma façon de garder les personnages _in character_...)

**Sam, **

**Yuu chan, **

**Tsuki-blue **(oui Tsuki, il y aura plus de GaaMatsu, c'est aussi l'un de mes couples préférés!)**, **

**Caroo15, **

**Roxmosquito, **

**Naori, **

**Maayasou, **

**Sasu-saso-hidan, **

**Cynn, **

**Darkmouton **(j'ai bien ri en lisant ta première review!)**, **

**Rain on your back **(*rougit* merci pour le compliment!),

**Bleuts **(je suis vraiment désolée! je t'avais dit une date et je ne l'ai pas du tout respectée...quand je t'ai dit la date, je croyais que mes problèmes seraient terminés, et en fait j'ai déprimé pendant une année de plus, me bloquant totalement dans mon inspiration. Excuse-moi pour cette longue attente!),

**jaime tes fictions XD **(drôle de pseudo! ...une revieweuse signée en incognito?),

**ahhotep83, **

**Ryugan Yuhi **(merci beaucoup! Et oui, il y aura des personnages de l'Akatsuki, normalement ils devraient tous y être, avec de la part de Kakuzu et Hidan juste de brêves apparition. Mais le reste de l'Akatsuki devrait avoir un rôle important),

**EleriaYin **(merci pour ta patience...la voici, la suite!),

**jeff la bleue **(tu l'as relue plusieurs fois! *rougit*)**, **

**Datenshi-moon, **

**Kuro-hime **(euh...désolée, mais il y aura encore Matsuri partout! Pourquoi ne t'imagines-tu pas à sa place? Cela ferait passer la pilule! ;) J'espère te revoir en tout cas, tu es l'une de mes plus anciennes revieweuses! A bientôt j'espère? Biz),

**Luna **(Itachi devrait apparaître dans un ou deux chapitres!),

**Chocolat POWAAAA **(merci! Et vive le chocolat! ^^),

**Oph375, **

**Matsurilovesgaara, **(une ancienne! j'espère te revoir!)

**Mathilde54, **

**Lalala, **

**Elfengirl, **

**Lexouye **(ohayô chère inconnue! A bientôt j'espère?),

**Lesssoui, **(encore un ancien! A bientôt j'espère?)

**NeuvièmeCiel, **(le silence radio, une bonne nouvelle? J'écris pour échanger, sinon autant tout garder pour moi. L'avis des lecteurs est important pour moi. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes critiques! J'avais pas vu du tout cette bourde sur Shikamaru! A bientôt?),

**Matsu-chan, **

**Xylo,**

**Lowlore, **(merci, merci!)

**NiLuNaTsu-chan,**

**Kichette,**

**Ayane,**

**Auctor, **(ne plaisante pas avec les avions, s'il-te-plait)

**Miku,**

**Moon-of-sadness,**

**Kisa Uchiwa,**

**et Hoojoo.**

Voilà! J'ai suivi toute la liste des reviews, alors normalement je devrais n'avoir oublié personne! N'hésitez pas à hurler si j'ai oublié quelqu'un!

J'espère vous revoir bientôt dans ma boîte aux lettres...mais je comprendrais que vous en ayez eu marre d'attendre!

Bisous à tous!

_Waca_


End file.
